Twilight's Sun: Remade!
by Ari's Grace
Summary: The title says it all! Trust me, the story is VERY different from the original (Psshh, sort of). T for Language.
1. Why?

**Hey! So um, I know I haven't been updating ****Twilight's Sun ****like I should, but I was pretty upset with how I wrote it. You know that disappointed feeling you get when you look at your work from a while back, thinking that you sooooo could have done better because you become more skilled with another year of school? **

**Well, I have **_**that **_**feeling.**

**So now, I will rewrite it! :D**

**Okay, here is some sort of guide thingy to help you with reading the story! :D**

**Bold- My A/N's ( which will always be at the beginning and end of each chapter, so no interruptions! Yay!) xD**

_**Bold Italics-**_ **Emphasized words in the dialogue**

_Italics-_** The thoughts of the person who's telling the story from their point of view (Roxas, Nami, possibly Sora or other people that'll contribute to the plot) or someone's past memories being remembered. :p**

_"Italics with Quotation"-_ **The thoughts of other people's minds that Namine reads or dialogue from past memories. I leave it to your judgement to decide which is which in the story, k?**

Underlined- **Titles of songs, movies, books, etc.**

**I hope this one is better than the original. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: <strong>**Why?**

* * *

><p>Thinking back at how I ended up here, sitting in this dark room, in the first place was a distant memory. A snared nightmare. Sometimes, I would think that this was just a very <em><strong>long <strong>_dream, like it was too unbelievable and chaotic to be so true, and yet, I lived every day feeling emotions like every other human being should.

But I was _**different**_. I wasn't completely _**human**_.

I was on another category all on my own until I met the right friends. Friends who knew of this inhumane capability of mine not because they were understanding, but they, too, were in this category.

Even if I'm special, like my comrades, no one should mistake me for not having human qualities, as well. You know, like a higher-level of thinking and a _**heart**_.

Seriously, I do have feelings. I'm not some monster that you should fear.

Well, right now, that doesn't matter since my friends are the only ones that matter.

Within the darkness, I heard the doorknob twist and turn as it opened, revealing dark figures bathing in the light from outside of the room. They were rather bulky in size and freakishly tall. I ignored them because they tried so hard in asserting themselves to psyche me out a bit, intimidate me, y'know? They should really reread my credentials before confronting me. I mean, if they know so much about me, then they wouldn't be acting like pompous, know-it-all bastards whose sole purpose in life is to intimidate a fifteen-year-old girl. Get real.

I took the opportunity to use the lack of light as an advantage. Letting my hands fall to my lap, my right hand slipped under my thigh to reach for the small blade I had hidden within the folds of my skirt.

My heightened senses caught the sound of paper slapping against metal in front of me. From the sound of it, I concluded that it was a pretty thick stack of paper.

Suddenly, the room had lit up, too quick for my liking, my eyes shutting tight from the painfully blinding fluorescent lights above. The hand holding my blade froze instantly as I looked at my surroundings. I was seated at a metal table in the middle of the room. The floor was solid concrete. Three of the four walls were tiled, making it resemble a restroom. The fourth wall, which was, luckily, to my left, consisted of a one-way mirror, obviously for observational purposes.

A manila folder was on the table, right in front of me. They both sat down across from me. There was a photo attached to the top of my file. It was one of my pictures. It was from the day at the field...

I looked so childish and carefree, as if I never knew about my sudden fate or my destiny. My lips were rosy pink, tilting slightly into my friend's favorable "Nami smile," small and sweet. My hair was a shimmering platinum blonde, and my eyes were a bright, icy light blue, which was closer to white than any other color,fading into a soft violet hue; something my parents had noticed throughout the years as I grew older. My parents had always told me my eyes were such a deep indigo. Like I said, I was _**different**_.

Over all, I seemed happy. Oh, but it felt like those days were so long ago...

I would've held the photo in my hands if my train of thought hadn't been wheeled off the tracks and exploded into a wall somewhere far away when one of the men spoke, his baritone voice rumbling low.

"Naminé Soto: 'The White Witch.'  
>Current Age: 15 years and 9 months.<br>Hair: Blonde.  
>Eyes: Blue.<br>Height: 5'1.  
>Weight: 106 lbs.<br>X-Factor: _**Unknown**_.  
>Ability: <em><strong>Unknown<strong>_.  
>Daughter of Mikita Soto and Nagasaki Soto. Hometown: Destiny Islands. Current Residency: Twilight Town.<br>Brash. Intelligent. Tends to be unstable and irrational if tempered with. Mostly laid-back, calm. Loyal to comrades, but prefers to be on her own. Humble to one of equal status or rank, yet defiant to one of higher status or rank."

I felt slightly annoyed at the way he spoke of me, as if I was merely a rare animal. He sounded like he knew so much about me. That arrogant prick.

The other man chuckled. "Quite the lady you are."

"You're point?" I spoke monotonously, my hand tightening around my blade for any means of self restraint. I could feel and hear the slight pricking of the skin of my palm and fingers, ignoring the pain as the warm blood slipped in-between my fingers. I was being watched. It would be too soon to let my anger slip up, so I stuck with an apathetic attitude for the moment.

"We've heard so much about you, Miss Naminé. You caused us so much trouble this year. Is it really necessary to relocate you and your family?"

I sighed. It was already enough that my family had to deal with moving once. We haven't even settled for a year, and I seemed to mess things up again, but this time, the Prestige Coven was involved.

The Prestige Coven is like a secret government no one knows about besides the highest authorities of each world and people like me.

"_**No**_, Reeves," I ground out. He seemed startled that I knew his name, albeit kept the uniform expression of every Prestige Coven member.

"You must be very... Observant," Reeves's partner stated. His burgundy hair curled over his garnet eyes.

I searched the man's mind like you would with a catalog, looking for certain memories that deemed useful to me. His name was Hiro Daiyama. He's deeply inept in politics, knows seven different languages, and his children mean the world to him. He's more childish and immature than he seems to be, and most importantly, his temper is shorter than the days of winter. Hm...

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" I smiled, almost threateningly."Shouldn't you be a bit _**afraid **_of what I am or what I can do, _**Hiro**_? We wouldn't want your wife to be in the sights of a _**Shadowcaster**_, now would we? Or better yet, your innocent, insecure daughter Kami ? You know, children are so impressionable these days. They're at a reasonable age to be manipulated, don't you think?"

Accosting me from across the table, he held me roughly by the collar of my jacket, tightening his grip as he ferociously snarled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Threatening me will get you nowhere, you little brat!"

I made sure to hold onto the blade and hide my bloody hand without it being noticed.

"I wasn't hoping you would take it to heart. Oh, and I bet you haven't been informed yet of another child on the way? Your wife really knows how to pop 'em out quick-"

I wasn't thrown off the slightest when his fist connected with my face; I saw it coming. My cheek would probably be bruised for a while. Nevertheless, I continued to watch him as he yelled at me once more. I held onto my poker face pretty well at first, but my stiff lips curled into a sinister smirk.

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?"

He was about to strike me again, but Reeves had intervened. "That's enough, you sniviling spawn of Darkness."

I chortled quite delightfully at his choice of words.

"Oh, Reeves, stop it, you're making me blush! I'm no 'Shadowcaster!' Believe me, if I were ever born to be damned, like my admirable ally, you two would have been reeling in your own pool of blood by now. Do you not see the color of my eyes? I'm no threat, therefore, you should have no reason in taking to me so seriously. Ah, you _**normies**_ are so guillible!"

"Then, what the hell are you? Stop playing these senseless mind games," Hiro growled, reluctantly relenting his hold on me, making me slump back into my seat. I tapped my chin with my left hand in a childish way, grinning as my mind was made up.

"Games? I love games! How about we play a _**guessing game**_, hm? You must think of anything that I cannot possibly answer, ask me, and I must answer. Fair enough?"

They stayed quiet as I laughed once more.

"Please don't tell me you're too weak in the knees to accept such a harmless request," I teased, staring at them with great amusement.

"_**Fine**_, we will play your silly game," Reeves finally answered, making my eyes light up. "The date of my birth, if you will?"

_September 1, 1984..._

His eyes widened in shock as I continued to smile. Hiro seemed too confused to comprehend our silent exchange.

I kept sending him bits and pieces of information he had already known merely with thoughts while he asked me questions. I had read every thought and memory of his so far, even the recent ones.

You could say it was telepathy...

He continued to stare at me slack-jawed as I moved on to his partner without consent.

"Do you mind if I make my own question for you, Hiro? I find your past... Quite interesting..."

He stayed silent, making me grin.

"Hm... Your greatest loss," I trailed off.

_Your eldest daughter, perhaps? Oh! She must have had tears in her eyes as they abducted her along that dark night. Raped and murdered. You never knew until they found her missing body in the harbor of Port Royale... What a terrible experience you and your wife must have went through. You both swore you would never let anything else happen to your children ever again. You even promised her you would keep her and your children safe... Why did you break that promise?_

"I... I-I never broke that promise," Hiro blurted out, apprehension in his eyes. They both were so caught up with my confusing words, they never noticed the constant movement of my right arm as I ran the blade back and forth on my thigh, never flinching or cringing from the tearing of my skin and flesh.

"Well, with me here, I bet you will."

"YOU BITCH!"

I shrugged from his attempt to attack me again and chuckled.

"Come on! I was only poking fun," I whined, a mock pout tugging my lips slightly downward. "I'm only all talk when it comes to killing the innocent. I thought you knew better-Oh, wait, you don't!"

"Then why don't you tell us about yourself," Reeves spoke calmly, easily restraining his partner. "What are you? Why did you kill him?"

"I'll tell you if you send me some medical attention."

"Medical attention? What would you-"

As if on cue, small pattering sounds were heard in the pregnant silence. The blood was gushing from my leg, spilling over the side in small drops and trickling down the legs of the chairs.

I smiled mirthfully as I sat in my own pool of blood.

"You crazy son of a-!"

"May you please? I might possibly bleed to death..."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal!" I chirped with a full mouth, savoring the explosive spicy taste I'd been craving for a while. I'd forgotten how long it had been since I last ate, so anything was pretty damn tasty to me!<p>

"You pulled quite a number there, Miss Soto," the nurse said, amused. Her viridian eyes were warm and inviting and her brune hair swayed as she turned back to the wheeled metal table near the bed I was seated on, cleaning up the blood-stained utensils and disposing the blood-drench cotton cloths and gauze. "You'll need a lot of food to keep you well, with all that blood loss. Are you sure you'll be able to hold down those?"

I looked down at my half-eaten spicy thingy. "Well of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Her laughter tinkled and chimed like silver bells as she covered her mouth with her flawless hand.

"You're perfect for him."

"Huh-?"

The door slammed open, Reeves and Daiyama stalking in with impatient looks on their faces. I seemed more comfortable around the two Prestige officers with the whole time we spent in that room. I knew everything about them now, after picking at their brains like the profession mental surgeon I am, and they actually are friendly. It's just Hiro insisted with playing "Good cop, Bad cop," which I found adorable! Plus, it's apart of their job to treat the captured in such a way.

"Well? You got the medical attention you wanted, right? Now, tell us what we want to hear," Hiro demanded.

I turned away, crossing my arms and sticking my nose up. "No, not with that rude attitude!"

"What do you mean _**'no**_,_**' **_you little brat?" he yelled, his hand balled into a fist.

"Hm... I guess I should... If you keep the spicy stuff coming!"

"SOTO, YOU B-!"

"Enough, Daiyama," Reeves barked. "There is no need to be rude to our guest."

"B-But b-but-" Hiro gave him such a slack-jawed look that made me giggle in amusement.

"Yeah, listen to Reeves! You might just learn a thing or two!"

"Like _**what**_? Hiro snapped back at me angrily, challenging me to a stare-down.

"That I need more of this spicy stuff," I said matter-of-factly, waving the remnants of what possibly could have been sticky rice in his face. "And your patience and kindness to tell you why I'm here!"

"Kindness my ass," Hiro grumbled, slouching into a chair beside the bed I was on.

"If I get you the spicy stuff," Reeves mocked my dictation. "And shut up his whiny ass, will you tell us?"

"Yes! Gosh, you guys are like persistent five-year-olds!"

The nurse lady giggled again and sat down next to me as I made myself comfortable. Reeves came back as soon as he had left, holding two plates each crowded with spicy orbs of edible goodness I fancied the moment I was brought to the infirmary. I clapped my hands repetitively like an excited child as he placed the two plates beside me. Eagerly taking two of the spicy orbs in my hands, I munched away happily. When I finished, I placed my hand on my tummy.

"Mmmm. Good stuff," I sighed in satisfaction. "Okay, let's start with the start, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... How was it? o.0"<strong>

**I really really really REALLY wanna know! Dx**

**So give me your opinion, peoples! :D**

**Since I have most of my material for all the following chapters, the updates might be quicker than expected. I still don't know if I might have the time for ****Ocean Waves****, but I'll try! :O**

**Anyways, check out ****Secret Tree House**** while you're hopelessly waiting for ****O.W****! It's another SoKai if that's what you want. xD**

**...**

**Is it just me, or did anyone else feel that this chapter had an anime atmosphere to it? :3 Like, come on! This could actually pass off for a really decent anime! Seriously, if you reread it and imagin it the way I described it anime style, you could see that this could possibly a decent series. Just without the KH gang, though... D:**

**Oh, and who do you think the "nurse lady" that Naminé was conversing with is? Gimme an answer! x)**

**Well, nighty night! Cuz it's like four in the morning over here... o.o"**

**I should really get some sleep... xD Later lovelies!**


	2. Back To Where It All Started

**W-W-W-WASSAP! I love rewriting this stuff, y'know cuz you just remember all the good times with writing the story and sometimes you feel like there was no way in hell you could've written something so cool when you reread your awesomeness. :p**

**Little Sweety Pea:**** I know! I wanna keep Nami's badass attitude going in this story. Sometimes, I don't like it when people depict her as weak, fragile, and sickeningly sweet. I mean, she can be those things when she wants to be, it's just I irks me when she's like that 24/7.**

**Shinyitalianguy:**** I feel you, bro. I'm enjoying my story as much as the next guy (or girl). Oh, and you're opinion might be finalized after a few chapters, I hope.**

**Thank you, you two, for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated! :) **

**Keep things rolling? Okay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: Back To Where It All Started<strong>

**Can't Wait**

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

It was so peaceful today. All of Twilight Town was basking in the radiant warmth of the last summer sun. I was on the clock tower, enjoying the beautiful sunset that gave the town's name a purpose, my feet dangling precariously off of the edge as I drew all of Twilight Town in my sketchbook. I had drawn every line, every curve. I drew the tram tracks and the occasional tram that conveniently passed by. I drew the town in the entirety of its beauty. I was shading in distinct shadows and colors. The clock tower began to chime in a rich, familiar tune, its bells ringing dulcet sounds that made my heart quiver with nostalgia.

This town was so beguiling. Each day was warm and pleasant, and the town was small enough to know most of the residents here. I felt safe and at ease in this town. I don't think I'll ever want to go back to Destiny Islands, no matter how much more enticing the blue skies and soft, pearl-white sands were.

I was so lost in my sketch that I didn't even notice a fiery redhead and a raven haired girl approach, sitting down beside me. It wasn't until the redhead who was looking over my shoulder for the past minute took my nearly finished drawing and started looking at it like an inexperienced art connoisseur that I finally took notice.

"HEY! Who gives you the fucking right to take my sketchbook?" I growled threateningly.

"Your mom," Axel snickered, hiding his smirk behind my love child of art. Every second passing and every drop of the sun leaving the sky made me steam with anger.

Xion just sighed, seeing how ignorant her older brother was, pissing off a ferocious blonde like me even if I only was three heads shorter than him, which was a given.

_"Dumb ass..."_

"I've told you countless times before, and you know how she gets, Axel. So, this is the last time I'll say this. _**She doesn't like it when you do that**_," Xion ground out.

"I think it needs just a little color, and then, it'll be amazing!" He returned my sketchbook far too late, sticking his tongue out at his younger sister. "How's that for constructive criticism?"

Then, he watched me with cautious emerald eyes, knowing that I was already near the point of beyond pissed. No one, and I mean _**NO ONE**_, touches my baby. My white sketch book was like me. You can look, but you can't touch. The same thing applies to my black one, but _**NO ONE **_can look in it...

The sun had already set and you could see the first few stars in the sky, like someone had splattered white paint on a twilight-colored canvas. Annoyed with having another masterpiece left unfinished, I decided to calm myself by starting on a clean page and drawing the night sky. This trusty old sketchbook just about saved Axel from having his ass kicked off of a six hundred-foot tower...

"Hey Xion, where's Kairi and Olette?" I just noticed they weren't here at all. It felt unnatural without their presence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they said they had to go... Um, um... Shopping, y-yeah, shopping...They'll be back tonight, though..."

I tilted my head to the side, looking at her curiously. Xion was acting really weird. I was going to ask her why, but then I merely shook my head at her, leaving that for another time.

We talked throughout the night, throwing jokes and disses this way and that over some Sea Salt ice cream Axel so kindly provided. After a while, Axel was the first to speak.

"Naminé, Xion it's getting late," _No shit. _"You know you have school tomorrow, and it's a very important day for the both of you." Axel was always stating the obvious. Such a simple-minded boy.

"Oh, and- uh- Naminé?"

"Yes?" I turned toward him, my drawing and anger long forgotten.

"I'm sorry... About your drawing..." I just stared at him as he shut his eyes tight, waiting for his impending doom.

_"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"_

I huffed an exasperated sigh."It's okay, don't worry about it."

Axel broke through my personal bubble and started suffocating me in a crushing bear-hug the second I breathed the words. "Thanks Nami! I know I owe ya!"

_I freaking swear I felt my eye twitch..._

"_**Axel**_..." Was all I could say.

Xion saw me and was almost sorry for her brother. When she sees the eye twitch, Xion always knows that shit is going to go down.

"Yeah, Axel, I think it would be better for your health if you let go of her," she teased lightly. Axel just huffed and finally got off of me.

* * *

><p>We were on our way home and it was really late, more like early. Oh God, my parents are gonna be so pissed. Oh wait. They're still on their business trip... Par-ar-tay!<p>

"So..." Axel tried to start a conversation, which was failing, badly. "First day of school tomorrow for you guys, yeah?"

"Yeah... I guess I won't know anyone there, except for you guys." The thing is I moved here about two months ago, in the beginning of summer and befriended these two at an ice cream parlor. Apparently, they were fighting over the last Sea Salt ice cream and I was really annoyed and amused at the same time, so I took it when they were too busy fighting to notice and ate it.

* * *

><p><em>It was a breezy, summer day in the middle of June, and I was walking along the well kept, friendly-looking alleyways to my destination. My white, cut-sleeve jacket and hem-ruffled sundress billowed in the wind, making me feel like Marilyn Monroe. Heheh...<em>

_I made it to a small park, and saw my favorite store near the entrance gates._

_The Sweet Pea's Ice Cream Parlor._

_I walked in through the door, the bell chiming and signaling a new customer entering the premises. I walked up to the counter, annoyed at the people practically yelling in my ear next to me._

_"You know what? I don't see why you want Sea Salt in the first place when it's not even your first and foremost favorite, so I should have it!" the freakishly tall guy yelled at a girl that was the same height as me._

_"Oh, so you're just going to take it like the fat, greedy-ass pig you are, huh?" she yelled back._

_"HEY, YOU KNOW THAT ICE CREAM WAS MADE AND GIFT-WRAPPED BY GOD HIMSELF! IT WAS MEANT FOR ME! IT'S MY DESTINY!"_

_I wordlessly sweat-dropped, turning back to the teenager smiling nervously behind the counter. "How long have they been at it?"_

_"Ten minutes," she shut her eyes tight, pinching the bridge of her nose. "For a damn ice cream! You'll have to excuse their behavior, sorry. They're regulars."_

_She must've known these two personally. I chuckled at how inconvenient stressful it was to work at a dairy store. I mean, her thoughts practically screamed, "KILL ME NOW!"_

_"Why?"_

_"There's only one sea salt bar in stock until tomorrow's new inventory ships in..."_

_"Hm... You know, within the whole time I've been here in Twilight Town, I never tried a sea salt ice cream before. I heard it was one of the things this town was known for," I trailed off. _

_She smirked as she caught my undertone. "Will it get these two to shut up?"_

_"Oh, much more than that! I can also get them to leave the store," I sang, leaning on the counter and pulling out a five munny bill and waving it in her face. "You can keep the change, too!" _

_Her soft olive eyes brightened as she smiled gratefully. The girl opened the glass sliding doors that were built into the counter and took out the wrapped frozen treat, sliding it toward me as I exchanged her the munny._

_"Thanks for the ice cream," I looked at her name tag. "Olette?"_

_"Yes, and you're welcome! You know, you're pretty cool. We should hang out some time, and don't worry, they'll warm up to you after this, trust me."_

_Her words made me grin from ear to ear. I was finally making friends, and this time, I won't let my past ruin it._

_"Alright, we'll see, won't we? Same place?"_

_"Same place," she repeated, mimicking my smile as she tipped her uniform hat instead of a goodbye._

_Walking past the two who were still bickering, I unwrapped the ice cream bar, licking it tentatively at first. I halted when I reached the door. The flavor started to kick in after my tongue melted away the frost. It was salty, but sweet. I liked it; the way the two tastes clashed perfectly together reminded me of myself._

_The two paused their arguing, looking at me, while I continued to lick the bar, dumbfounded._

_I was halfway through with the Popsicle when I smirked at them and threw it in the waste bin next to the door. They both gasped, wide eyed, at the sound of the wasted ice cream hitting the bottom of the bin._

_"Later, Olette," I called over my shoulder as I opened the door. _

_I heard the guy yell out, "TRAITOR!" at the girl behind the counter and giggled._

_When I was a good distance away from the parlor, I heard the two yelling and their rapid footsteps close behind me. I turned back and saw the two charging right at me, and I ran away as fast as I could to reach the horizon._

* * *

><p>Best friends ever since.<p>

"Don't worry Naminé, you'll make lots of friends. You're gonna meet our other friends, too, so you won't be alone. Plus, your time at Twilight Academy is going to be different. It's not going to be like before you moved here, if you can keep _**it **_a secret." Xion said in her almost always calm voice.

The "it" Xion's referring to are my supernatural abilities . I can see past, present, and future memories from anyone and read their thoughts. They come to me at the most random times, and just so I don't forget them, I draw them in my black sketchbook. That's why I don't let anyone touch or look in it, not even Xion, Kairi, or Olette can look at it.

I can also alter people's memories. I have the power to erase memories, restore them, make up memories that didn't even happen or exist, and control people with my mind. I was an automatic outcast at my old school when everyone had found out. I thought that they would've found it cool, but I knew Anaida told them things that made me seem more monstrous than needed. They stayed away from me at all times like the plague and some were even brave enough to bully and harass me. Severely.

Since the people of the Destiny Islands had found out and I couldn't handle school any longer, my family and I had to move here. The only people that knew about my powers were Axel, Xion, Kairi, and Olette. They have supernatural assets, too, and I felt more than happy enough to open up to them.

Xion could see into the future of someone just by looking at them, teleport, become invisible, and she can communicate with other people individually by using thoughts like I can.

Axel is a pyromaniac and is able to control fire. He can summon chakrams on his own accord.

Kairi can manipulate the emotions of people's hearts and the power of light. When she's happy everyone around her is happy, too.

Olette didn't tell me her powers, but she said she would.

Anyway, Xion's right. I'm not going to be alone and I shouldn't worry about school. I spent most of my time living in Axel, Kairi, and Xion's house. They live alone together because their parents died in a plane crash and Axel is old enough to take care of them and himself, which surprised me; him being immature and childishly and all.

I just couldn't stay in my house alone, so I've been sleeping at their house since the first day I became friends with them. They're like my family now.

"I wonder who I'm going to meet at the academy," I said, thinking out loud.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"Quit being a troll," I grumbled.

"Quit looking like one."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Homo!"

"Slut!"

I smirked as I said the last word, knowing I'd win the word game. "Pedophile."

"Ugh!" Axel yelled in mock pain, holding the left side of his chest as if he'd been shot. "That hurt, a lot. Right in here" he sobbed, patting his chest and letting a lone tear escape his eye.

Wow, this guy's a good actor.

Xion just stared intently at our banter, a very amused look about her.

_"She's gonna go through Hell and back when she meets everyone..."_

* * *

><p>I was really tired when we finally made it home. I had so much fun today and I was so anxious about tomorrow. I changed into a pair of blue sweats and a white tank top, turned off the lights, and slid under my white, cozy comforter, sighing as I closed my eyes.<p>

Tomorrow is gong to be great. I can feel it...

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: Twilight Academy With a <strong>**Side of AkuNami! :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of an alarm buzzing obnoxiously into my ear, which was emanating from my vibrating phone. I listen to the ringtone for a moment. It was the most annoying, retarded jazz music I've ever heard in my entire life, but I could really care less when the excitement was bubbling inside of me like a shook up bottle of soda.<p>

Today's the start of the first clean chapter in my new life. The first day of school! A new place and a new opportunity to start fresh.

I quickly ran towards the bathroom, stripping myself of the used clothing on the way there. It was pretty comical with the way I hopped around on one foot trying to take off my pants one leg at a time. When I was butt-naked, I hopped in the shower. The hot water beated against my rigid muscles, washing away all of the painful stiffness from sleeping. After a good twenty minutes of washing myself with vanilla scented products (Kairi always bought the fancy shmancy stuff), I got out, brushed my teeth (in the... nude XD), and returned to my room.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw my bed was beautifully made, as if it had never been used, and all the dirty clothes that were scattered on the ground moments ago were gone. What laid on my bed was my school uniform. I saw a sticky-note on it and read it.

_**"Mornin' Nami! I got you your stuff for school! Oh, and don't worry about the room 'cause I fixed it up while you were in the shower. I mean, you already have a big day ahead of you. This is also an "I'm sorry" for being a no-show yesterday. Me and Olette were "shopping", like Xion said. Me and Xion already left for school, so you're going with Axel, k? Good luck! ~ Love Kai :)"**_

My eyes veered to the intricately folded clothing and smiled.

_You're too nice to me, Kai._

Within our continually developing friendship, she always cared for and looked after me. She was like my mother inside of a teenage girl's body.

I put on the white blouse, buttoning it up; the blue plaid skirt soon following.I looked at my reflection, giving myself an elevator glance, blushing. The skirt dangerously riding up four inches from my knees and the blouse hugged my chest nicely.

First impressions used to be everything to me when I arrived to Twilight Town, wearing the nicest clothes money could buy (with how wealthy my parents were in their business), initially being nice to everyone, and always looking well kept and clean. But when you befriend people like Kairi, Axel, Xion, and Olette, none of that matters. It's your true self that makes up the quality of the person.

So here I am, being as bold and comically rude as I can be!

I grabbed the note and looked it over, noticing there was writing on the back and flipped it over.

_**"P.S.~ Don't worry about the clothes. They're meant to be like that. You wanna look like you belong in the school, right? Then, just wear 'em. Love you! ~ Kai"**_

_Wow. Might as well go with the flow._

Surprisingly, they were comfortable, even though the skirt was a bit revealing.

I went with the simple look just to be safe. I didn't feel like tying me tie all the way, so it hung loose around my neck, under the collar. I put on a bunch of blue, white, and silver bracelets on my wrists. They jingled as I finished off the rest of my look. My nails were already painted cobalt blue from last night, so I moved on to putting on my earrings. They were blue crayons. My favorites. I put on the black knee-high socks, but they always found their way down to my ankles, so I put on black, knee-high converse instead. I brushed my hair, tying a blue ribbon in it, and let it stay where it belonged: on my right shoulder. Then, I put a little bit of make-up, consisting of black eyeliner, rosy pink lip gloss, and pale blue eye shadow mixed with a bit of white, to make it lighter in color. I didn't go all out, like the plastic barbie dolls at my old school. I looked at myself once again in the mirror.

_I look so like... me. Haha. Now, look at me! I'm smiling like an idiot._

Yelling from a certain grumpy red head downstairs, definitely pissed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hurry up! It doesn't take you two fucking hours to get ready for school! We're already behind on schedule, dammit!"

I was so busy preparing myself out, making sure I was pleased with my appearance, that I didn't notice the time.

_Holy fucking shit! It's 6:45! I gotta get to school!_

"I'm coming, Axel! I'm coming!" I yelled while climbing down the stairs two at a time. It was no use because it took too much out of me and I could get seriously injured, so I slid down the railing like a BOSS.

_See how great my sense of logic is?_

I was really fit to do stuff like that without falling or tripping over myself. Since I was already smart, due to my all powerful mind, I payed more attention to my body. I played a lot of sports, and I had a great balance in my diet, but there was nothing wrong with a little binge eating here and there...

I was at the foot of the stairs within just five seconds of rail surfing. As I walked on, I tucked my necklace inside my blouse. It was too precious to be exposed at the moment.

Axel was leaning on the wall near the door when I saw him. He saw me and let out a wolf whistle.

"Looks like someone's 'bringing _**sexy**_ back!' And it's no Justin Timberlake, either." he gave a lop-sided grin and a wink, forgetting about our tardy issue.

I started to blush, even though his comment was over used in a sense.

"S-Shut up! Let's just go already!" I lowered my head, knowing my trusty bangs would hide my cherry-red face.

"Oh, _**now **_you wanna go," Axel retorted, rolling his eyes.

We walked out the door heading for Axel's Bugatti Veyron. It was sleek black and blood red. I don't know, in God's name, how he got that car. He never told me, but all that mattered was that I'm gonna be riding in such a sexy car! It's so sexy! Did I say it was sexy?

I gingerly opened the door and settled myself on the black leather interior. Oh my God! I LOVE THIS CAR!

Axel saw how amazed I was with his beasting Bugatti and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"No," He frowned. "I... Love it!"

"Wow." He rolled his eyes a second time in a day. "You ready for school?"

"Oh, yeah," I was ready. It's just deep down, I was really anxious. "Is our stuff in the back?"

"Yep! And don't worry." He paused dramatically and snapped his head in my direction. "With me by your side, all the sluts and whores are gonna be jealous of you." He tried so hard to keep a straight, seductive face.

_Ew... Not happening._

"Not even in my nightmares will I see you with me," I scoffed.

"_**Why**_?" He whined. "Why can't I be your lover, Naminé Soto?"

"Because I don't like you. We've established this already!"

"Why do you have to crush my hopes and dreams?" Axel cried out, his head came in contact with the steering wheel for only a second.

I giggled. "Aw, come on, Axel! You know I'll always love you... Like a brother."

"Okay," he sighed in defeat.

I didn't notice we were driving until I looked out the window. It was so quiet. Wow, this car is _**AMAZING**_!

I got bored of the conversation afterward, so my eyes started to wander around. I was so caught up in my excitement, I never saw how Axel was dressed. He was wearing a black V-neck under a blood red American Eagle T-shirt and a black slim-sleeved jacket, unzipped. Black skinny jeans hugged his man hips and black Jordans with red straps adorned his feet, with a red and black studded belt to top it all off. With his flaming mane and outfit, he totally blended with his sexy Bugatti.

_I have to admit, he was, truly, a piece of eye-candy._

"Is it just me, or do you look like you totally have the hots for me?"

_Then again..._

"I think it's just you, Axel." I smirked.

"You sure?"

"Ugh! Will you give it a rest already! I don't have the hots for you! You're so obnoxious, y'know that?"

"Okay, I get it. But you know who will?"

"..."

"Larxene! What a babe!" He sighed dreamily, his mind drifting far away into his wet fantasies.

"Um... Okay," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey, she WILL be mine!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, Axel," I called out in the silence that pursued.

"Yeah?" He looked my way then back on the road to show that I had his attention.

"Why aren't you wearing uniform?"

"Well, since I'm a Sophomore at the academy, I don't have to wear... That stuff." He said, looking at my uniform with disgust.

"Yeah, because that's what every girl wants to hear about their choice of clothing."

He realized I might have taken it the wrong way, which I did, and quickly added, "B-But it looks good on you..."

_Aw! Okay, erase Axel Hikaru from hit list!_

"... In fact, you make it look so... _**Sexy**_," he purred, ogling me from his seat.

I glared at him and looked out the window, ending where this was going immediately. He just had to ruin it...

Well, Axel is Axel.

"I-" he started.

"No, just shut up."

More silence. _Awkward..._

"Naminé, (I'm just saying) if there's anything you need, _**anything**_, you let me know, okay?"

"Huh? What could you have that I might need?"

"Why are there questions involved? I'm your friend, I think I can- Oh look, we're here."

I looked up to see the most gorgeous place ever. Way more gorgeous than Destiny High could ever be. The academy was built on the other side of the mountain. No wonder it took us nearly half an hour to get here. The pavement looked just like that of Twilight Town. It was so beautiful, with the sun rising from behind it, I just wanted to sit down, take out my sketchbook, and draw the whole thing.

Effortlessly, Axel smoothly drove into the academy's garage, which was immense. There seemed to be an innumerable amount of sports cars, neatly parked in place, but not as flashy as Axel's. People who were walking out of the garage looked at the very expensive Bugatti Veyron with wide and envious eyes. The girls were squealing when they saw that it was none other than Axel Hikaru in the driver's seat. Then they glared at me for being with him.

_What the Hell!_

...

I rolled my eyes. _It looks like they have the hots for __**him**__..._

Suddenly, the car stopped. I turned to look at Axel, who gave me an assuring nod.

"You ready?"

"Maybe-"

"Alrighty then!" A flash of red flew across the windshield and next thing I knew, he was already at the passenger's side, holding the door open with one hand, and holding out the other, like a chauffeur.

Then, whispers and shouting voices bitch-slapped me in the face like I had no business being there. I knew they were a billion thoughts that were created by other people, but I couldn't decipher any of them because they were jumbled together, talking and the like all at once. I felt like begging Axel to close the door for my sanity's sake, but I didn't want him fussing over me, so I just kept some reason, my reaction to reading new thoughts was pretty predictable.

It's been a long time since I was able to read someone else's mind but my own. I didn't want to risk absentmindedly reading Axel, Xion, Olette, or Kairi's mind (being friends and all, they should have their own privacy, too), so I bounded my mind with my own powers, using them as a restraint of sorts.

I know it was pretty awesome when I found out I could do that. I just wish I could do it now! UGH!

"You okay?" Too late.

"Yeah... Just nerves, you know?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, the meshed voices getting louder and more incessant.

"Right..." He seemed unconvinced. "So, may I, Miss Soto?" Axel bowed stupidly, receiving a few laughs from some guys from the other side of the garage. He turned and glared daggers at them. It went quiet, except for the stifled laughs that went unnoticed and the damn bedlam that went on in my head.

"Dumb asses," Axel muttered under his breath. Then, he faced me again. "So, you coming out of that car or what?"

I giggled and took his outstretched hand. "Oh, I don't know. What do you think?"

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

"Man, this is gonna be my first year here." I sighed, knowing the only person to help me was Axel. The merciless bastard wasn't even here, yet!

"Don't worry, Rox, you're not the only Freshman here," the consoling words came from my empathetic cousin, Sora, his wild mane bounced with his nodding.

It was true; I wasn't the only one. There was my twin, Ventus, and Sora with his twin, Vanitas. There was also Hayner, Pence, Olette, Xion, and Kairi. They're friends of mine who had also been dubbed Freshmen at this academy.

"Yeah, and the girls here are smokin' hot," This came from none other than the lady's man, Riku, as his eyes lingered on a few junior girls that walked by. They were giggling like mad, giving him elevator eyes as they passed. He didn't have to wear uniform because he was a Sophomore, and he brags about it. Jackass. "Now will you excuse me, I have some phone numbers to collect~!" He stalked off after the girls, leaving the rest of us to our apprehension.

"Oh yeah! You hear that? Hot chicks, bro!" yelled a fist-pumping Vanitas. He looks exactly like his brother, but his hair is as dark as Xion's and has golden eyes. He turned toward me with a sinister grin.

"And Roxy, here, is gonna find himself a nice little lady with bitchin' boobs and get laid, so he can join the rest of us. Isn't that right, Roxy?"

_I hate when he calls me that!_

"First of all, my name isn't _**Roxy**_," I retorted. "It's Roxas. Second, I'm not the only one who's a virgin. And third, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Sadly, it was true. I was still a virgin at age seventeen, just like Hayner, Sora, and Ven, even though I have the body and looks of a god (I'm not joking or arrogant, I've been told so!). It was my choice to actually wait for the girl with my "bang-worthy" sticker on her ass, so he can go suck it.

But sometimes, thinking about being a good-for-nothing virgin makes me want to cry in a corner somewhere...

"And?" Vanitas deadpanned.

"And why don't you help out your brother first? I mean, after all, he is related to you. You guys are blood-brothers. You wouldn't want the brother of the great player himself to be a virgin, now would you?" I smirked.

I totally got this in the bag! It doesn't matter who needs to be sweet-talked, Roxas Hikari Shinra always got the job done right. I'd have this victory for sure.

"I already worked on that cuz'! Sora already has a lady who's bang worthy, and so does Hayner and Ven, unlike you." He accused, pointing a finger at me. My confidence deflated with the sudden revelation.

_Damn, no way getting out of this mess._

Just then, a Bugatti came into view, and within it was my savior!

_Heh, it looks like he does like my present after all._

I watched as the car suddenly stopped in its reserved parking spot. I saw a flurry of red come out of the car, already at the passenger's side, opening the door.

"Ha," Van sneered. "It looks like Axel's whipped!"

All of us started to burst into hysterics when we saw him bow, our laughter resonating off the walls of the garage. Then, Axel glared at us. If looks could kill, then we would've all been dead by now.

"Oh come on, Van," Sora scoffed. "It's just another girl he's gonna end up sleepin' with."

"That's the point! He's only in it for one thing, and seeming him like this makes it effin' hilarious!"

_Does everything really have to revolve around sex and women? Not cool._

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

"_Does everything really have to revolve around sex and women? Not cool_..."

I shook my head wildly to rid myself of the voice that suddenly popped up out of all the other chattering nonsense. What caught my attention was how different it was to me. The voice was savory music to my ears, making me shudder as it continued to echo in my mind, louder above the rest. For some reason, this voice came, as if it called out to me, or something like that.

Whoever they were, they're not a pervert for all I knew from that one sentence, and that was okay with me!

Back to the whole thoughts thing, I knew it had to belong to one of the guys from earlier.

"Hey, Nami, you okay?" Axel noticed I was looking at the group of guys that were just laughing. He sounded truly concerned this time.

I shook my head again. "No, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I know those guys. I can straighten them out for ya if they cause you any problems, y'know?" Axel chuckled darkly, pounding his right fist against the palm of his left hand.

"Axel, I'm fine, really," I persisted.

"Okay... Suit yourself." I saw that glimmer in those emerald, cat-like eyes. He was about to do something regrettable. I just knew it.

"Axel...?"

He was smirking. Not a good sign.

_Oh crap..._

"Hey, you wanna meet them? My friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! OH YEAH! CLIFFORD THE BIG RED CLIFFY DOG JUST GHETTO STOMPED YOU INTO AN UNCONSCIOUS STATE THAT I'D LIKE TO CALL <strong>_**SUSPENSE**_**! **

**Lol, excuse my brash **_**nature **_**(add weird-ass accent here), but I felt like saying that xD**

**Oh, and if you saw the movie ****Push****, you'd notice where I got Nami's superpowers from! That movie was totally awesome! I like how Dakota Fanning was just randomly in that type of movie. Well, she must be perfect as a kidnap victim LOL!**

**... I seriously gotta stop making jokes using ****Man On Fire**** references. That movie had a very sad ending, mind you. D:**

**I bet some of you never even knew about a movie called ****Man On Fire****... xD**

**Oh welly wells. Best be hitting the ol' dusty trail with my Reese's Puffs being stuffed in my bra... Lmfaoo I mean, don't you just hate it when you're eating cereal without milk while you're lying down, and some of the puffs or flakes or loops or **_**whatever-the-hell-it-is **_**falls on your chest and somehow gets in your shirt like an effin pervert? Seriously, like I bet I could stand up right now and have a freaking tsunami of Reese's' Puffs just come out from under my shirt the moment I'm vertical! xD**

**Sheesh, I'm such a weirdo, but my guy friends think I'm awesomesauce with my jokes and ****Mortal Combat 5**** skills, so that's all that matters! :D**

**BaBai my fellow readers! And please review and let me know about what you think so far. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**With love and all the bloody things that make up your heart!**

**~Grace**


	3. Blue Eyes, New Sights, False Promise

**HEllO HEllO! ^_^ You guys havin a good time? I bet you are! :D**

**Mad Random Writer:**** ... Whoa you got me on that one. o.o Well I guess it's just things she'll see ahead of time and whatnot. My mistakes~! :3**

**Without further ado, here it be! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: First Day at the Academy Part 2<strong>

**Blue Eyes, New Sights, and A False Promise**

* * *

><p>"Wanna meet my friends?"<p>

"Your... _**Friends**_?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, they're a real charmer," he said sarcastically, jerking his head to the group of guys.

"Um... I don't know," I trailed off, still holding his hand that didn't even pull me up and out of the car yet. Honest to heart, I was more nervous than ever knowing that that guy is one of his

"Come on~," Axel whined. "Nearly all of them are really nice."

_"Why is that idiot still standing there? Who are you with...?" _I stiffened at the voice that reemerged from the chaos in my mind, but this time, it was lost within other thoughts.

_"If she's just a friend, a really __**hot **__friend, I call dibs...!"_

_"Yay! A new friend for me! I wonder if she'll make good friends with Kai... Ah~, Kai... Does she like food as much as I do...?"_

_So many thoughts. I wonder which belong to whom... Hm..._

"Fine." I muttered in defeat.

"YAY!" he yelled, letting go of my hand and twirling around. My eye twitched as I saw him twirling with sparkles in his eyes like he just met Nurse Joy for the first time. More laughs ensued from the group of guys and me, of course.

Rolling my eyes, I got out of his car, knowing Axel was too busy doing his dance to help me.

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

I was getting really impatient. Axel was just standing there, holding mystery girl's hand, talking. He seemed very persistent with this girl from the way he whined and pleaded. Axel definitely stooped to an all time low with girls. I mean, he'd usually go third base or all the way, no matter how many false "I love you's" it took, and dump her like it was nothing. This girl must've been special.

_Why is this idiot still standing there? Who are you with?_

I looked at my friends with. Vanitas had his trademark player smile on his face...

_Creepy. _

Sora and Hayner were so excited, I bet they couldn't even hold it in.

"YAY!"

The guys and I started laughing again. Axel was, truly, a spectacle to be seen, twirling and bouncing around the place, completely unlike himself. My laughter was intractable until I looked past Axel and saw _**her**_.

The girl that Axel escorted to the academy wasn't an average girl. She looked absolutely beautiful. Most guys like Riku or Van would just call her hot or sexy, but all I saw was beautiful.

Her pale blonde hair framed her heart-shaped face and laid on her right shoulder. Her skin was as pale as Kairi's, in a good way, and flawless. Her full, pale pink lips curved into a small smile, and it looked like the floor seemed more interesting than the flurry of dancing stupidity right next to her. She looked up, her stunning opaque eyes freezing me to my very core. Here lack of make-up made her eyes stand out. We stared at each other for a good five seconds until Axel stopped and held out a hand to her. She looked away and took it. Was she just blushing?

Oh, my Go-

She was beautiful. Beautiful all over.

And it annoyed me to a point where I wanted to resent her presence or anything about her, really. She was too perfect and looked too kind to have a dark past or any skeletons in the closet. Her eyes weren't drowning in a torrential sea of inner conflicts. Her mind wasn't polluted with the smog of dark thoughts or corruption. She can never have empathy for the likes of me.

Over all, this is what I thought of Naminé Soto, the "girl" that had been mentioned to me by Kairi and Olette. They're a bunch of liars; Naminé didn't seem like she was any of the things they've told me about.

And Xion should really get her _**Sight **_straightened out. I know my destiny, I know how things will end.

I sighed as they stood there holding hands, talking, and laughing. She looked like the ordinary, too-good-for-herself, school girl— not that I would ever say that out loud, though.

Vanitas let out a low whistle, grabbing everyone's attention. "Axel scored big time," he said in utter disbelief.

"From a score from 1-10, how do you guys rate?" Hayner inquired.

"I know I say 10!" a confident Van said first, waving his hand in the air like an eager student ready to answer any question his teacher threw at him.

"_**Yeah**_," everyone else agreed except for me.

_Rating games like those are pointless._

I looked back at the couple. They were advancing... Toward us? Then, something clicked in my head.

Oh, God, he's going to introduce us to her. What the hell is he thinking!

I look at Van and the others, but mostly Van, who was looking at her with hungry amber eyes.

_He's going to corrupt her..._

But this is all I had to think about it.

_Like hell he's not!_

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

Axel wouldn't stop dancing like an idiot, so I looked at the floor with embarrassment, even though I was still amused by his childish antics.

I felt a pair of eyes starring at me, burning holes into me. I felt a bit uncomfortable, squirming slightly under the intensity. I looked up and saw electrifying cobalt eyes. My nails were no where close compared to them. I felt so lost in his eyes. They consumed me into an internal nothingness. I would've been willing to forget who I was and why I existed if I could stare into those eyes for an eternity and a half of forever. His sun-kissed fringe teased me as it partly covered his eyes, as if hiding the obvious turmoil engraved there, making me all the more attracted to the mysterious vibe he was giving off.

I was the moth, and his eyes were my flame.

_"She's so beautiful..."_

I stiffened at the words that poured themselves into my head, swirling like a cloud as they repeated for God knows how long. I could feel the heat steal away the true color of my face. Then, I saw his thoughtful expression turn into a dead-cold scowl, making me break away from the silent exchange, my face still betraying me. His thoughts started to get dark and hurtful, making it harder for me to not run up to him and beat the shit out of him for thinking such things. He was judging me before he even knew anything about me, like he didn't want to give me a chance, anyway.

Even if I was pissed off that he kept thinking lies, I felt saddened at the thought of another guy disliking me. All I wanted was to be of an acquaintance, I could really care less about not talking to him at all...

_What the Hell is wrong with me?_

"Nami?"

"Huh?" I looked at Axel, who stopped dancing and had a hand held out for me. It seems he noticed me blushing.

_Dammit! It takes forever to go away!_

"So, who is it?" He asked with pure curiosity.

"Hm?" I took his hand.

"You know what I'm talking about," Axel drawled, smirking as I preoccupied myself with swinging his hand back and forth, avoiding eye contact. "Who were you lookin' at?"

As he said that, the color of my face was dangerously a few shades away from Axel's hair.

"N-No one." I said meekly, failing to defend myself.

"No use fighting it, Nami. I am the MASTER EMO GURU!" Axel struck a pose that made us both laugh.

"Okay then, 'MASTER EMO GURU Axel-sama'." I said gesturing air quotes and rolling my eyes. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends, or not?"

"Oh, right." He started to drag me towards them, forgetting my flushed cheeks.

_Well, that's one problem averted._

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

She walked so gracefully toward a bunch of corrupted teens. I'm supposedly a troubled, emotional wreck, Vanitas is a womanizing man whore, Sora is a five-year-old who's obsessed with his girl best friend, Hayner's a game freak, Ventus is a nerd, and Pence just likes food (like Sora).

_And here she comes._

_Three. Two. One-_

"Hey, guys! I'd like you to meet a _**friend **_of mine," he yelled excitedly, dragging said "friend" with him.

The long-haired beauty looked at us, smiling shyly. When her eyes landed on me, she seemed upset and nervous; the usual, natural reaction I pull out of people.

Then, she looked at Axel, who gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back.

"Hi, my name's Naminé." Her smile was radiant, and her voice was light and airy, my older brother's girlfriend. It sounded comforting and well rehearsed, as if she prepared herself for this moment for years.

_Naminé..._

We all introduced ourselves, I being the least interested and reverted back to my broody persona. I didn't want to seem like I was interested in her. There was enough going on in my life, anyway. I don't need her to be apart of it.

"So Naminé," Van slurred, stepping in front of her. "How 'bout you, me, my room, my bed, and the horizontal tango?" He grasped her hand in a flirtatious way, chuckling as he did.

I inwardly facepalmed, disgusted with his behavior. Sometimes, Van would be the kind of guy to leave a permanent scowl on your face, and he was doing just that.

Naminé's face went red. Oh, she wasn't flattered at all. She look pissed, whispering something to Axel, her eyes quickly darting back to Van.

Axel looked at him, then whispered something brief to her, ending the exchange.

"Well, Vanitas," she said with a little edge in her voice. "How 'bout you, me, my foot, your ass, and the vertical hop-kick?" Blood spurted out of Hayner's nose, sending him reeling backwards.

A few "ooooh's" came from the rest of us and some bystanders, who seemed entertained by the new girl.

"Oh my crease, oh my crease... She plays Mortal Combat 5? No fucking way," Hanyer spoke with an awe-stricken expression after he recovered, wiping the blood away with his sleeve desperately.

Van smirked. "Dirty words from such a pretty girl? What a turn on."

Her expression was unreadable as she smiled, an almost threatening smile. It seemed like I was the only one who caught that look, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone.

_Vanitas, back the __**fuck **__away..._

"You know what else is a turn on?" the blonde questioned... Rather, um, seductively.

"Hm, I think I can take a guess," he grinned, liking this side of her.

I didn't know what was happening until I saw a smirking Naminé shaking and rubbing her red-knuckled hand and an unconscious Vanitas lying on the floor. I covered my sudden shock with apathy, not seeming too impressed.

_She knocked him out...Wow... Did not see that coming..._

Our whole group was laughing, and so were the bystanders, leaving me to be the only one who wasn't.

"Atta girl," Axel said proudly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've taught you well!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Hayner yelled, fist-pumping.

_Maybe... I was kinda wrong..._

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

"The guy's a creep. Any girl would do that," I said in defense.

"I know Kairi will~" Sora said, smiling.

Kairi?

"Where is she?" I asked rather desperately.

As if on cue, Sora gasped, pointing to the entrance, where a certain redhead was walking with Xion.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Kairi looked in our direction and started running towards us. Sora ran towards her, with open arms.

She ran past a now confused Sora, and tackled me.

"NAMI-CHAN," I flinched as she squealed impossibly loud into my ear. "Oh, my God! Nami, I missed you so~, so, so much!"

"Me, too!" I hugged her back as we tangled ourselves on the floor. I could really care less of what everyone else thought of us. She was my friend, and my friends are my business only.

Everyone, except Axel and Xion, who finally made it to the group, were confused. Sora was confused as well as teary-eyed in a corner somewhere.

"How do you guys know each other?" this was unexpectedly from Roxas, the moody guy who's a complete hater who unfortunately had these eyes that have me completely putty whenever I look into them.

_Even if "Broody Blue Eyes" was a closeted douche, he was pretty cute, but I'll __**NEVER **__admit that he's hot. Never ever ever ever!_

Luckily, Xion saved me from total awkwardness because I took forever in answering him.

"Axel and I met her a few weeks after school went out. We let her stay at our place 'cause her parents are on a six-month business trip. And thus, the friendship known as NamiKai had bloomed and flourished into existence."

"Yeah, I named our relationship. Whatever, I love it!" Kairi said loud and proud.

"I'm also friends with Olette." I added.

Hayner blushed when I said her name, and I knew exactly what that meant, but I didn't say anything. He gave me a grateful smile.

Unfortunately, that creep regained consciousness. There was a bruise forming under his right eye.

_Serves him right. The prick._

"So," I started. "Are you gonna act like a civilized human being? Or do I have to persuade you again?" He gave me a murderous glare, that unsettled me just the slightest when he saw my small, but all-mighty powerful fist held up in striking distance. Then, his glare disappeared all together.

_That's what I thought, bitch! _Smirking, I put down my fist.

"Good boy," I said, like you would say to your puppy, and ruffled his hair.

"Whatever," he muttered, his small smile betraying his attitude as he fixed his wild mane.

"You guys should get your schedules and dorm keys." Kairi interjected, holding her own as an example.

"Yeah, come on guys!" Axel said with a sense of excited leadership. "Let's go!"

And with that we all left. I was right beside Axel, head held high. But my eyes wandered away to look at a certain blonde, who looked as broody with a stick up his ass as ever.

_Wait—_

"Axel~?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Roxas, really, and why is he always like that?" I asked, curiously holding onto his arm like a lost child, pointing at said blonde, who was sulking, back slouched in thought (I could tell). For some reason, he looked like the guy who leads on more than what they seem.

"Oh, um... He never really told me much of his old life," He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, scratching the back of his head before he lowered himself and whispered into my ear. "But he's a real softy when he wants to be. He's totally oblivious about his true abilities. He has inhumane capabilities, like us. We've been trying to get him to use them ever since— Uh, never mind how long we've tried. What matters is that we, as in everyone here, wants him to get a hold on his X-factor and master it."

I looked at Axel, right in the eye, and nodded. Then, I looked at Roxas.

"I can help him, too," I added, making his emerald eyes light up in the way that always seemed to send chills up my spine. "I can try, no matter what the cost, to help him, that is if I have your permission and acceptance. Will you let me?"

Axel smiled adoringly. "Why wouldn't I?"

We all walked across the campus, determined to predict how our school year would be. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and whispering to their friends, pointing at me as we passed.

_I guess the incident at the garage didn't stay there..._

I couldn't help but smirk and laugh inwardly at the people stretching the truth as far as they could.

All of us, with the exception of Kairi and Xion, got their schedule. Then, Axel lead us onto and open field and we sat down in a circle. I sat between Axel and Kairi. Roxas sat across from me.

It was so hard trying to figure him out at the moment. For some reason, I couldn't read his thoughts or anything, which is making me really frustrated. I concluded that he was blocking me out and ignoring me completely, making me angry.

_How am I suppose to help him if he's being a stubborn brat? Ugh!_

In our circle, we exchanged our schedules with each other to see if we were in the same classes as one another.

Lucky me. Everyone, except for, Hayner and Pence, had some classes with me.

Hm...Roxas is in all of my classes... And his place was on the floor above mine. The dormitory building is a pattern of floors. The even numbered floors are the girls' dorms, and the odd numbered floors for the boys. Roxas' dorm is on the fifth floor, right above mine, so I was possibly going to see him often after classes. Hell, I was going to be seeing him a lot more often throughout the entire year.

Wonderful.

I also found out that I'm dorm mates with Kairi, Xion, and Olette, which is a grateful upside to my inconvenience.

"Okay guys!" Axel exclaimed. "You know where you belong! See you tomorrow, on the official first day of school!"

With that said, my new friends departed and dispersed, leaving Axel, Roxas, and I the last ones there.

I felt the weight of a lanky arm hang around my shoulder. "Hey, Nami, you want me to give you a tour? You know, you're probably the only one who hasn't checked out the academy," Axel explained, making hand gestures as if he was the world's greatest navigator.

"Okay, do you mind if I just get my room ready first?" He nodded as he turned me to the direction of the dormitory.

From force of habit, I looked back, watching how Roxas walked away in the other direction. I had a feeling that he wasn't really into me stealing all the attention, especially from Axel. Said redhead had told me of his sorta close friendship with the troubling blonde and I already knew about his not so sudden dislike for me.

For some reason, I wanted to follow him and hug him and tell him that no matter what I may seem to him, I'd always be there, friend or not.

When I walked into my dorm room, I noticed that all of my boxes and suitcases were placed among many more boxes and suitcases in the middle of the vacant room, and that no one was here.

"Oh yeah! First come, first serve!" I yelled joyously, darting toward my possessions, opening the boxes and going mad with my decorating.

There was a bunk bed and two single ones, so I took a single and made my bed, putting blue sheets on it. Then, I laid out my white comforter over it. When I was done, it looked like something from the magazines. I placed my IPod touch and my white sketchbook on the bed, and leaned my precious acoustic guitar (in its case) against the bed frame. My keyboard laid under my bed. Yeah, I have a thing for music, so what? At last, I put my clothes in the closet near my bed. At least I wouldn't have to worry about sharing a closet because there were three other empty ones.

When I finished, I turned to see Axel still leaning against the door frame.

"Such a busy bee, you are," he chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>We covered every inch of the campus, getting ice cream from the academy's very own Sweet Pea's Ice Cream Parlor (laughing knowingly from how we first met), and laying in the park as Axel told me some crazy stories from his freshman year. I made it my priority to mentally map out the buildings and where my classes were, so I wouldn't be hopelessly lost on the first day, and I met new people along the way.<p>

After all of that, I singled out the only building Axel didn't let me explore yet. It was a beautifully constructed bell tower. I noticed how the midday sun was just above the very tip of the building. The sun cast the shadow of the building on the ground at my feet, and the tip of the building's shadow was the shape of a crescent moon. It fascinated me with it's unspoken, ancient aura of mystery.

"I guess we're done with the tour," Axel said with a smile. "That's the whole Academy for ya!"

"But what about that building over—"

"I said we're _**done**_," he spoke with a hidden finality, frowning at the mysterious building being mentioned. "Trust me, you don't wanna go in there. Plus, the building's off limits, anyway."

"So, you've been inside the building." I inferred, upset.

"Yeah, but it's honestly nothing to look at. It's just a bunch of stone blocks in a room with an endless staircase going to the tower's bells.I don't know why the Academy administrators insist on keeping this _**dinosaur**_—" he gestured toward the building. "—when it was here long before this place was built."

What he said intrigued me even more. He must have seen it in my face because he hastily added:

"Forget I ever even spoke of this place. Just promise me you won't go in the tower."

I couldn't promise him that I wouldn't have anything to do with the tower whatsoever. I felt drawn to it; it took a lot of my own strength just to keep my feet where they were. It was times like these that my curiosity took over, controlling me like the bitch it was. I just couldn't.

"I promise, Axel," I spoke with the utmost sincerity.

_But I did anyway... _

The only kind of people Axel hated the most were liars and traitors. He was very trusting toward the friends he chose to open up to. If he knew I was lying to him now and making such a false promise, he would never feel any more betrayed than he would already be. It was just how he was.

_I had to take risks, right?_

He smiled that confirming smile that just stabbed me in the heart.

"I knew you'd understand. If it makes you feel any better, I'll show you the tower when I feel the time is right."

_Oh, now you tell me that! Idiot!_

"Alright."

When we returned to my dorm room, it was already twilight. I felt so tired that I feared I'd sleep through tonight and the whole day tomorrow.

Axel sat on my bed as I laid on it, hugging Shadow, my husky. Don't get me wrong, my stuffed animals look cool, and Shadow was one of the most badass-looking stuffed animals I'd ever have. Just because I sleep with a stuffed animal, it doesn't mean I'm childish or uncool. Pshh, I am _**so **_mature. As mature as a girl can get.

"Axel~! Can you read me a bedtime storwy?"

He quirked a short, red eyebrow, laughing at me in curiosity. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I complained. "I'm very very sleepy, so tell me a damn story and then, you can leave!"

"But I was gonna take you to a party," he whined, mocking me. "A good old friend of mine invited us!"

"I'm not in a partying mood," I huffed, closing my eyes as I pouted.

"Fine suit yourself," I heard him sigh. "Once, never upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Kumiko—" before he could continue, I wriggled inside my comforter and paid close attention, my ears eager for a good fairy tale. "— and she was loved by all in the land. This princess also had a sister, only younger by a year, and her name was Manami. Manami loved Kumiko more than anyone or anything and wanted the very best for her, not even thinking about herself. Then, one day a gypsy who visited the castle with her family to entertain the sisters on their birthday told Kumiko that she would be mercilessly killed by the one that loved her the most. Now, at first, Kumiko didn't know whom of all of the people who loved her would be the one to kill her, but she feared it would be her younger sister to take her life in the end, so she tried everything and anything to get rid of her."

"Why would she do such a thing to Manami?" I interjected. "I think that's pretty selfish of her to keep her sister from loving her."

"Well, Kumiko feared for her life. It's pretty comprehensible. So, then, when the day came for her to marry, the princess chose the prince from a neighboring kingdom that she fell in love with as a child as her husband. Manami, unlike her sister, ran away from her duties as a princess, in fear of being severely hurt or killed by her own sister, and eloped with a fair blacksmith. While Manami lived a peaceful life as a wife and mother, Kumiko was made queen."

I closed my eyes as he continued with the story. Soon, I started to drift from consciousness.

"However, one night, Kumiko was actually killed by her own husband while she slept, who fled the castle the moment her heart failed her. Her husband had actually served as the other kingdom's double agent; he wasn't even of royal blood! Now, the king was left with no heir and couldn't rule his kingdom, so he called upon his only daughter and her husband to rule, thinking half royal blood was better than none," Axel trailed off.

"Such a sad story," I mumbled, yawning.

"Yeah, pretty ironic, really," and with that, he stood up, brushing my stray hair from my face, and made for the door. "Don't be Kumiko..." he sighed as he left, leaving me to drift into dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY CREASE! xD Lol I love Adventure Time! It's one of the few cartoons out there that still keeps me laughing. Plus, it kinda fits Hay-Hay in a way. :p<strong>

**Ah~**

**I didn't want Riku in this chapter for some reason, I don't know why, but I didn't, so I took him out. Sigh, don't worry... His time will come... Somechapter... :3**

**So now Roxas is an ass? Wow, look at what I've done... xD**

**Oh~! MORE PLOT TWISTS! YAY! :D**

**I think my princess story is going to be quite useful in this story... :3**

**Okay, see ya around! ;D**

**~Grace**


	4. What Happened In Between

**Hallo! Hallo! Hallo! Lol my friend says hello in the weirdest ways. Sometimes, she would say it like Jim Carey did when he starred in the ****Series of Unfortunate Events ****as Count Olaf right behind me, and I'd jump and freak out like the paranoid freak I am and not talk to her for days. Plus, I have every right to! I don't talk to weirdos! :O**

**... And look who's talking, right? xD**

**Alright! Story time! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: What Happened In Between <strong>

**Drunk As Funk!**

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

I woke up in the middle of the night.

My IPod's dead. _Great. _

Kai, Xion, or 'Lette aren't here yet. _Wow. _

And I'm still in my uniform. _Ew!_

I stumbled half awake into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My makeup was smeared all over my face, and my hair was suffering from major bedhead. I might as well join the circus from there on out and receive a minimal to no pay, but I took a nice, warm shower instead. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror again.

I blew a contented sigh at how squeaky clean I felt. Much better.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>HOLD IT<strong>_! What does any of this have to do with what happened?" Hiro demanded. "And why are you also telling it from some other guy's perspective?"

I hit him in the head with a rolled up packet of paper as I yelled, "BAKA! This has _**everything **_to do with what happened! Plus, the _**other guy's **_name is Roxas, and he has as much to do with this story as I do, so shut that God-forsaken hole in your mouth!"

The nurse giggled, watching the detective's face turn red in anger. "You really need to be patient with her. I've heard she can get pretty stubborn."

"Where do you keep getting this stuff, Nurse Joy? Oh, and is it okay if I call you that?"

"Eheh," she smiled slightly as she sweat-dropped. "Sure..."

"Whatever," Hiro mumbled, sinking back into his rolling chair. "Get on with this nonsense."

"Again, with the rude attitude," I teased, settling for another spicy, sticky rice ball. OH MY GOD, HOW DO THEY MAKE THESE? "Okay, so where was I? Joining circus, shower, squeaky clean— Ah! Alright, now..."

* * *

><p>I walked out into my room, entering my closet. I put on a white T-shirt that had two muffins in the front on my chest, saying, "You Like My Muffins?" (haha) at the bottom and navy blue short-shorts. As I brushed my hair, I was thinking about all of the things that I could have been doing at two in the morning.<p>

Nothing, apparently.

I was half awake and bored. In the midst of perfecting my hair in front of a vanity I set up for all four of us, my eyes fluttered closed and I started to doze off.

_Aw fuck, so sleepy... Need bodily sustenance..._

Suddenly, I was jolted awake by three loud knocks on my door.

_Who the hell would come so early!_

I grumbled inaudibly, deciding on whether or not I should open the door. Then, the knocking became louder and more persistent.

"I'm coming! Shit!"

I heard snickering and a thud as the person mumbled a very loud, "Whoa!"

Who ever it was better have a good explanation as to why they would come here, possibly smashed, at this hour or, I'm kicking some fucking ass in two in the morning!

I wrenched the door open, expecting to see Axel or Xion (knowing how they get when under the influence) and ready to give a very colorfully-worded lecture, but as I was about to say something, my mouth was left hanging slightly as my eyebrows receded into my hairline at the pitiful mess that was tangled up in his own giggling and rambles.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

Why did I come here again? I don't remember, but who gives, anyway?

Terra just had to throw a freaking _**awesome **_party. Ven said I should come, so I wouldn't hurt Terra's feelings.

Fuck Terra; he has no feelings. I was forced against my own will to come here.

What. The. Fuck. This place is disgusting. Everyone's wasted. Except for me. Everyone's getting laid. Except for me.

I was trying to find a way out, but every door I go through is just another room with a couple having sex. Okay, two doors left...

_Which one? WHICH ONE?_

I hastily open the door on the left. I think... I think I died a little on the inside.

_**Ven**__? __**AQUA**__? Oh, God, sick!_

"I gotta find a way out of this hell hole!" I yelled in sheer panic. No one thought I was insane 'cause they were too fucking wasted to even pay attention to me.

I opened the door on the right. I felt waves of joy overwhelm me when I saw the hallway that left this nightmare. Just before I could even walk out the door, someone grabbed the collar of my polo, pulling me back in.

"Hey! Roxy! Wazzup!" I turned around to see a really hammered Axel holding, I guess, his third can of Four Loko.

"Dude, you're fucked up."

"Dude! *hiccup* _**You're **_fucked up! You stole my car!"

_Um... __**What**__?_

It's so hard not to laugh at a fucked up Axel.

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled out, slightly nervous. I actually did know what he was talking about. Axel wasn't always so oblivious to everything like he seemed. He can smell suspicious, like a shark can blood, from a mile away.

"That Bugatti," he slurred. "You didn't steal it like you said you did."

"Okay, you're point?"

"You _**lied **_to me," Axel heated up, his voice gaining volume. "You're a fucking, good-for-nothing, sad excuse for a piece of shit! I know exactly where you got it from!"

"Okay, um, leaving now." I started for the door again. Thing's were getting too complex...

"WHO ARE YOU?" Axel demanded.

"I told you already. I'm Roxas Hikari."

"You're lying."

We both knew he was right.

"Whatever. You're too drunk to comprehend shit, anyway." I said, irritated at his persistence.

Then, his mood changed randomly, his glare simmered into sly stare and his clenched jaw relaxed into a cocky smirk.

"True, true. Tell you what, how 'bout we make a bet?" Even if he was smashed, his words caught my interest.

"What kind of bet?" Instead of answering, his hand snatched my wrist, dragging me back into the insanity of the party. After passing the blur of people, I was sat down at a table in what I presumed was the kitchen. There were bottles among bottles of hard liquors and two shot glasses placed neatly on the table.

_Oh __**HELL **__no!_

As I got up, Axel's hand brought me right back down. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, tiger! It's only a little drinking comp'! Or... Are you too much of a _**pussy **_to take on a challenge?"

Feeling the heat in my face, I turned my head to meet the eyes of curious bystanders crowding the opening of the kitchen, seeing if I would _**pass **_or _**pass the bottle**_.

_Damn peer pressure!_

"We all know what happened the last time you tried to drink me out, bro," I answered snidely. "Sit your ass down!"

"Okay, if you lose, you get laid with the next bitch that offers a dance—," There were a bunch of girls in the crowd squealing, probably anticipating my losing. "—and if you win, I'll forgive you for anything you do, no matter how extreme it is, and I'll even let you get away with _**anything**_. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's do this."

The bystanders cheered with a bit of enthusiasm as we poured our drinks into the glasses, downing the first. Then, all hell broke loose. Two glasses, three glasses, four, five, _**TEN**_; we drank it all. From Vodkas to Whiskeys to Gin and Tequilas. I had no doubt, in any bone in my body, that I was completely smashed, or that I would win. The audience was growing in number; I even saw Sora and Riku with their girls cheering me on from the sidelines.

Axel was getting a bit unbalanced, swaying from side to side as he tried so desperately to hold down the alcohol. Since I still had a little bit more left in me, I tossed the cup carelessly and grabbed a half full bottle of cranberry Vodka, putting it to my lips, the crowd getting louder with every chug.

Axel started to laugh so hard. "Yo-Yo-You won, bu—!" Before he could even finish, he blacked out, making me cackle as his head hit the table loudly.

I set the nearly empty bottle back in its place, giving the out-cold Axel a crude smile and giggling like mad. I don't remember why I was here in the first place, but I decided to have my humor get the best of me. There were people cheering for me and congratulating me, patting me on the back, kisses on the cheek, ruffling my hair, and all that gooooood stuff.

_Everything felt __**goooooooooooooooood**__._

I eased into it, as well as easing into some more drinks. I stumbled through the condensed crowd of grinding bodies, my mind in a haze, dancing with a few girls along the way. I spilled my cup of straight up Vodka on this girl, who proceeded to rip her top off, making a show of herself for everyone. Pretty sweet.

I felt so tired~! I didn't know what time it was or how long I was at this kick-ass party! I managed to get into the hallway with some girl stuck to my lips. Heheh.

I took a good look at her. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A bangin' bod.

_Wha_—? _N-Namin_é_?_

"Who the hell is that?" she giggled. I felt my lips curve into a pout as she said that. I thought I didn't say what I said, either...

"G-Gimme a m-minute," I slurred, tumbling away from the stranger who I was just sucking face with seconds ago. I continued to walk, reaching for the elevator with trembling hands.

_I-I need some air... An to throw up. Ugh..._

"Finally." I reached my room. I fumbled with the keys a little and unlocked the door and walked inside- What the _**fuck**_?

_Aw sick! __**Again**__!_

For some reason, I laughed uncontrollably at the familiar words.

"Hey Roxy," Vanitas yelled."Wazzap?" He's wasted, like me! Haha! "You remember Selphie, right?

"Hey Roxas." she winked at me.

I didn't feel as affected by this as I thought I would have, knowing that Vanitas, who's not even my roommate, is banging Selphie. Pretty sad, really, but I just couldn't stop giggling.

"Yeah, um _**school girl**_, you need to leave. We're kinda in the middle of something," Van said, jerking his head toward Selphie.

I just left. Without a word. Only giggles. That's the way to go!

Where am I gonna go now? I can't even sleep in my own room. What the hell! What was I going to do now?

_... Oh! I know!_

I walked down the stairs and started walking past a few doors.

_Now what was that number again? 310...311...312... Ah! 313._

I knocked on the door really hard. No one answered. Then, I started knocking until she started yelling. What? I still remember what she did to Van. She can be scary... In her way...

Somehow, I lost my balance, landing on my ass, still giggling.

She finally opened up the door. The way she looked at me kinda turned me on. I saw that her hair was wet, so she showered. Then, I saw what she was wearing. Now, why did I do that? I couldn't fight my urges, but who said I was fighting them in the first place?

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

"Uh, did you get lost or something?"

_"Fuck! I'm so hor—!"_

"Ack!" I squeaked from his sudden thought, blushing like crazy.

He's drunk...

"You look so hot, like this chick I met today," he chuckled, dangerously leaning to the side, threatening to fall down. "Her name's Naminé— Buawhahahahaha—!"

I threw my hardest punch at him, making him stiffen up a bit. Then, he glared at me.

"What was that for? I gave you a compliment," he slurred loudly, nearly falling over again. I put my hands on his chest to keep him up (he was pretty tall for someone as short as me), looking from side to side to see if anyone was in the halls.

Seeing no one, I sighed and guided him into my room, pushing him onto my bed.

"Stay," I commanded before heading into the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of aspirin and filling a plastic cup with tap water. When I returned to the room, I immediately turned the other way.

_Um... __**W-Wow**__..._

His polo had been discarded on the floor, probably long forgotten. He laid on my bed in a shirtless glory, not caring who saw or who cared. Blushing, I set the two items on my nightstand, for later use, and sat next to him.

"Now, why the hell are you banging on my door oh so early in the morning?"

Instead of answering, he sat up and leaned on me, our noses touching from the closeness. I could feel his hot breath fan my face, smelling surprisingly sweet for someone who wreaked of alcohol, and his hands traveling up my thighs.

I was deathly still from the grin he had on his face.

"I wanna make you feel beautiful, N-Nami..." He inched closer to my lips, but I grabbed one of my pillows, blocking his sexual attack as I shrieked. My face was so damn hot, I felt like I was in a sauna.

_Ugh... Disgusting._

"That's it! You're taking a _**cold **_shower, you hear me?" All he did was laugh for the billionth time.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake up the neighbors, babe~!"

I saw that my attempts of containing him were pointless, so I grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragged him into the bathroom, and threw him into the shower, turning the handle on cold.

"HOLY SHIT! C-C-COLD," he screeched for a good minute before calming down under the showerhead. A while had passed and he seemed slightly sobered up, shivering in the small, tiled cubicle.

"Oh look, Roxas has returned from Shit-Faced Land! Welcome back," I sang.

His glare showed me how effective the shower was. Yep, it was a definite cure.

"B-B-Being a bitch w-won't do you any good," he chattered.

I sighed at the pitiful, shivering boy and turned the knob the other way around. He visibly relaxed under the new-found warmth.

"Well, you weren't acting exactly like a gentleman, either."

"Who cares? I thought you had a thing for me," he spoke nonchalantly, grinning.

_WHAT THE FU—?_

My cheeks were getting hot. Aw, not again!

"Wh-Who the hell gave you that idea? I-I _**never **_had a thing for you!"

"You sound like you do~!" he started giggling uncontrollably again, making me heat up in anger. My hand made for the handle again, but my wrist was snatched and I was pulled into the familiar warmth of the shower.

"ROXAS!" I punched him again, my hand slipping on his cheek from being coated in water droplets. He seemed unaffected by my force, giving me that stupid grin, making me scream slightly in frustration. I hopped out of the shower, feeling his eyes on me as I turned the shower off from a safe distance and threw a fluffy towel in his face.

Being irritated at the fact of getting unnecessarily wet, I also dried myself as best as I could.

I pulled him out of the shower, drying him like I were his mother. Roxas seemed incapable of doing anything himself until he snatched the towel from my hand, walking out of the bathroom.

_Cold much?_

I followed him into the room, sitting myself on the bed. "So, what? You've gone sober?"

"Not that much. You just don't know how to have any fun. You're killing my mood."

"Oh really?" I scoffed. "Says the dumb ass who always has a stick up his ass whenever he _**is **_sober!"

He pouted, crossing his arms. "Whatever. I don't need your opinion."

I sighed. When will he sober up already?

"It would be greatly appreciated if you tell me why you're here. Maybe then, I won't be such a prude," I mumbled.

"I was kicked out of my room, and I have nowhere to stay if that's a decent answer for ya."

"Oh... Uh well, are you sure?"

He gave me a nod.

"I guess you could stay here for the night... I've been the only one here this whole time."

"Kairi left you here, not even inviting you to come to the party? Some friend she is," he scoffed, lying down on the other single bed that was completely bare with his hands behind his head.

"She knows how I get when I'm a bottle or two under, and I'm talking about pint and sixteen-ounce bottles," I joked. "Plus, Axel was the one who invited me. I turned him down."

He quirked a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah..." The silence after that was unbearably uncomfortable. If I recall, he was still shirtless...

_Stop gawking at him!_

"S-So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know..." he said, sitting up and looking around the room until he saw my guitar. "You play?"

"Play?"

"The guitar."

"No, I just have it there for display," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "... Of course I play!"

"Good?"

I sighed and took my guitar out of its case. It was a glossy, sky blue acoustic guitar. Roxas's eyes widened when he saw the trademark emblem from Melodious Nocturne on it.

"No way! Where'd you get it?" he asked, amazed at the rare instrument of the lead singer from the band that no longer exists.

"My brother got it for me..." I trailed off. I was actually telling the truth.

"But that looks like the exact guitar that Demyx plays-"

I started to strum the precious gift in a quick fashion, shutting him up. He listened intently as I played each note, then I moved onto the chords. My fingers nimbly glided over every fret and reached the bridge of the song, ending it.

"Wow, am I tired," I yelled before he could say anything else, looking at my phone nervously. "I think we should go to sleep. You can take my bed for now. I'll sleep on the other."

"No, I shouldn't. Sleep on your own bed, Nam—"

"You're my guest. I don't care what you have to say," I interrupted.

He looked at me, confused. Then, I could see his lips pulling into a smile.

"I'm your guest, but you don't care what I have to say? That's a contradiction."

"So? Just sleep on my bed!" I whined.

"Fine then," he muttered in defeat.

I cleared the bed from the clutter of stuff; my sketchbooks, IPod, and phone. I put away my guitar while Roxas was still staring at it. I smoothed out the wrinkled comforter, and left to make my own bed. I finally remembered something I meant to ask Roxas. Y'know, for his benefit.

"Uh... Do you know how to fight? You know, like actual hand-to-hand?"

He crinkled his nose and furrowed his brows. "What kind of question is that?"

My eyes widened slightly, annoyed.

_**Well**__..._

It's not my fault I can't read your mind, you two-faced asshole! I could have known everything about you by now, but no. You just had to put up your hater walls. Pshh. You hater.

"You know what? Just forget it. Good morning," I said with a yawn.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he grumbled..

He turned off the lights, while I was in my temporary make-shift bed, and went to my bed.

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid under the bed's comforter. The bed was so soft and the scent of vanilla intoxicated my senses. I took in the scent and sighed as I exhaled. It felt so good to be here. I felt so light, like all my burdens were lifted from my shoulders. The weight that always brought me down was gone. It was the first time in months that I slept peacefully.

This school had it's wonders!

I felt like I was swaying in a breeze, but I realized it was just the discomforting churns of my stomach. I sat up with in a cold sweat, instinctively scurrying into the bathroom, where I blew chunks into the bowl of the toilet. My face was flushed and sweaty from the involuntary bodily withdrawal, and my head was pounding in a major headache.

_Ugh... Hangover!_

I rested my cheek against the cool ceramic rim, trying desperately to recover my memory from a few hours ago. Nothing.

When I felt it was safe to stand without having another vomiting session, I stood up with a slight dizzy spell, making my eyes blur in and out of focus, as I stumbled back into the room.

The early grays of dawn leaked into the room through drawn, opaque curtains, so I was able to see. My mouth felt too dry, like I swallowed a cup of salt. I quickly spotted the glass cup of water and the medicine on the nightstand next to the bed and gratefully consumed the liquid and pills, the moisture restoring my mouth to its original state. I sighed, looking at my surroundings as I waited for the pills to kick in.

The walls were white as well as the carpet my bare feet stood upon. There was a bunk bed, yet to be made, and a pile of blankets heaped up together on the other bed.

That's when I heard a moan as the pile started to shift and sway uncontrollably. I was rooted in place when I heard the person moan again.

_**"No, Roxas!" **_A familiar voice whimpered.

The prickling sensation of shock that traveled up my spine made me realize I wasn't in my dorm room. Finally, I had built enough courage to see who was under the covers, creeping up as stealthily as I could. My trembling hands pulled at the covers, making me gasp as I saw her tossing and turning wildly.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I'm so sorry, but it ends here for now. Sigh, I was afraid this chapter was getting too long, so~ I cut out the other part, which will be in the next chapter. I honestly had tears in my eyes when I was writing the next chapter. A combination of sad literature and piano ballads can really make a girl cry. ;-;<strong>

**Enough of my sensitive side for now! I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially with our little Roxy totally gettin' looooooose xD**

**Alrighty, see ya next week! :D**


	5. Confusion and Fear

**WARNING! **

**The beginning may be a tear-jerker depending on what kind of songs or instrumental music you are listening to right now. **

**If you are very sensitive and are listening to any of Justicepianosongs music from youtube, Kyle Landry's piano covers for KH, .hack music, or anything sad or passionate from gundam 00 or Yiruma, you may cry... I'm serious. **

**Well, that's what happened to me so...**

**I know I'm a wuss! D: But I'm an AMAZING wuss! x)**

**-Little Sweety Pea: Me too. I wasn't pleased how he was in the original story. He was all like "NAMI I LOVES YOU!" so... yeah. o.o**

**Enjoya~! (See? My attempt at an Italian accent) :3**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: Confusion and Fear Attempt to Sweep Me Away<strong>

**Not the Best Day in the World, But Hey... It's Okay.**

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

I was greeted with the sight of an eerie castle, slightly startled as I heard an explosion, it bursting into flames afterward. I saw Sora and Riku holding me back as I tried to hold back my tears, trying so desperately to escape from their grasp.

_"No, please," I begged. "We can still save them! We can still save him! Let me go!"_

_"Naminé, snap out of it! There's no way he could have survived that, anyway! He wasn't really stable to begin with," Riku yelled at me, struggling to keep a hold on my arm._

_"Nam, please, stop! Do you know what would've happened if he didn't sacrifice his life? We all would've died," Sora bellowed, tears in his eyes, as well._

_"No! That's not true! He could have made it! He could have! I believed he would! HE EVEN PROMISED ME HE'D LIVE!" I managed to free myself, running in the direction of the burning castle. _

Then, a magnificent, cyan beam shot in the dark sky, blinding everyone. It's force was so great, the devastating explosive winds that blew in all directions as a cataclysmic aftermath rendered me to my knees. My tears cascading down my cheeks in sorrow and disbelief as my arms fell limp at my sides.

_"__**No! No, No, No, No, NO! NO! THIS C-CAN'T BE," **__Terra cried out, pounding the ground with his fists, as he also fell onto his knees. __**"AQUA! VEN! PLEASE!"**_

_Kairi ran to me, holding me tight while I sobbed. _

_"He can't be dead, K-Kairi, h-he can't be..."_

_"I c-can't believe th-this, either," she choked out."W-We could have saved him. We could have s-saved M-Mara. And Vanitas, too. W-We could have saved them all..."_

_"I don't want anyone else to d-d-die," I cried. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! ROXAS! ROXAS!"_

_"RO—_

* * *

><p>"—<em><strong>XAS<strong>_! _**ROXAS**_!" I sat up, screaming.

I had returned to the safety of my room, seeing as I was still in bed. I curled up, wiping the fresh tears from my eyes.

"I-It can't be... They c-can't—" I couldn't finished the sentence because I burst into another set of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>~..~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry," I told them, my voice trembling. "I th-thought I could tell you w-without acting up."<p>

"It was just a bad dream. So what?" Reeves said with no intention to make me feel worse, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing to be scared about."

I laughed bitterly. "That's what you think."

Nurse Joy had this look about her. Seeing me like this, it made her feel guilty.

_"If only she..."_

"I... I'm sorry for your losses, Ms. Naminé..."

"It's okay, Nurse Joy. Everything happens for a reason. So, after that nightmare happened, I just couldn't get a hold of myself. I knew it was going to happen inevitably..."

* * *

><p><strong>~..~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hearing of her death in my dream made me feel as paranoid as knowing who would die. I haven't even heard from her in a while. After all, I did leave without telling her where I'd be off to...<p>

I was hysterically sobbing, but I didn't hear anything. The tears kept coming, no matter how many times I tried to wipe them away, and my body was shaking uncontrollably with each wracking sob and hiccup. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was afraid I'll have the same dream as soon as I fell in slumber's comforting embrace. Then, I saw him, standing before me with his calculating, cobalt eyes. His voice had shunned him, leaving him immaculately silent until he had called out to me.

"Naminé..."

_Wait..._

"R-Roxas? You're a-awake!" I sniffled, jumping him into a tight embrace. He was genuinely startled at my behavior, taking a while for him to process what was going on. After a while, I felt his arms wrap around my torso in compliance.

I just couldn't help it. I wanted to see if it was him, to see if he was truly standing there in front of me. I didn't want to let go, with what I knew and all. I pressed my head against his warm, bare chest, continuing to let my sobs wrack my body.

I felt so... I felt lost. Like an infant without a loving mother or father. Hopelessly vulnerable and _**weak**_. Just seeing him look so oblivious made me too upset to function properly.

I was pulled away slightly, meeting eyes that drowned in confusion and apprehension.

"Are you okay?" The concern was evident in his voice, as well.

Suddenly, I shied way from his touch, catching my reflection in the vanity mirror. I couldn't bear to see his face at the moment.

"Can you go?" I was so quiet, I didn't think he could hear me. "We should get prepared for school..."

"Oh... Okay."

"Here," I picked up his shirt, handing it to him. "You're going to need it."

I turned my back on him as he made way for the door.

"Naminé."

"Yes?" I called out, not even bothering myself to turn around.

"Thank you— For letting me stay. I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah, first thing!" I tried to sound like I was over the fact that I might have just figured out fate's terrible plan for our future, but I didn't sound too convincing.

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

When I left Naminé's room, my mind was on overload as I buttoned up my shirt. She woke up crying and screaming, not smiling and yawning happily from a good night's sleep. I saw her sobbing and wailing like a child who had lost their mom in a grocery store instead of seeing her smile as she bid me a good morning.

And when she looked at me... The fear and sadness swirling in her eyes. I was too overwhelmed to even speak when she held onto me for dear life, as if I would fade away into nothing and disappear forever if she had let me go.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, sending me back a few steps.

"Roxas?"

"O-Oh! Um... Hey~, Kairi," I scratched the back of my head as I chuckled awkwardly. My polo was only buttoned halfway.

She gave me a scrutinizing glare.

_Whoa... What's up her ass?_

"You disgust me," she spat before stalking off into the direction of Naminé's room.

_Am I really that contagious?_

Turning the corner of the hallway, I went upstairs and made my way to my room. As I walked in, I noticed Van and Selphie passed out in Pence's bed, which disturbed me slightly, so I gingerly circulated the room, grabbing clothes and whatnot. I walked into the bathroom, undressed, and took a quick shower.

I got out, dried off, and put on fresh uniform. Another white unbuttoned polo (revealing a plain, black shirt), the disgusting baby blue slacks I was forced to wear, and my black-and-white layered converse. Not even bothering to put on the tie, I slipped on my checkered wristband that I always wore through my left hand, complementing the two black and white rings on my fingers. I shook my head, shaking the water out of my hair. In the mirror, I saw my hair turn into a huge puff ball, then it retained to its natural spikes.

_Yup, it's __**all natural**__~!_

Grabbing my bag, I left the room with the intentions of talking to a certain redhead.

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

Hearing the sound of the door closed, I immediately began rebuilding the little to no confidence I had left in me. I decided to not go all out, only putting on my skirt and blouse with grey, ankle-high winter boots. I braided my hair into two pigtails and didn't bother to use any makeup. I had just finished brushing my teeth and washing my face when the door opened. I was greeted with a very annoyed Kairi.

"Oh, you've finally decided to show up," I chimed in with a smile as I dabbed my face with a white fluffy towel. "How was the party?"

"Explain yourself. NOW." she ignored my greeting, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean, Kai—?"

"You know exactly what I mean! I saw Roxas coming out of our room putting his _**clothes **_on. You wanna tell me what he was doing here in the first place?"

I involuntarily frowned at the sound of his name. "None of your business, Kairi," I answered, picking up my messenger bag, which was filled with my supplies.

"Oh really? None of my fucking business, huh?" She sounded genuinely irate, now.

"Yup." Her accusations were really starting to get on my nerves.

"I see... You know, what ever it is that you're doing with him, you should stop it. He's not the type of guy you should be doing... Stuff with. He's not—"

"Who said I was doing anything with him?" I yelled at her.

"Naminé, I'm only trying to protect you," she said, sincerely frustrated. "Roxas isn't safe to be around when he's—"

"Protect me? Protect _**me**_? Listen to what you're saying to me, Kairi! Roxas has no interest for the likes of me! You need to get your facts straight before you come in here like you own the damn place, bitching at me for things I never did. You never told me where you went last night, I had to hear it from Roxas, fucking _**Roxas**_! He told me where you were! If it weren't for him, I probably would have spent the night all _**alone **_in this room! You know what? You should really stop and think about your friends before you act like you actually do care! I hope you have an awesome first day," I spat at her, before storming out of the room.

As I stalked down the hall, I never heard rushing footsteps in hopes of redemption.

_Good..._

I walked through the hallway, down the stairs, exiting the dormitory building.

The courtyard was packed with socializing students. I was clutching my head at the unbearable conundrum of thoughts hissing and echoing. My sour mood made me all the more irate, intensifying my anger to its maximum limit.

I was fine with having a few people's thoughts swirling in my mind, but having hundreds to thousands of students thinking all at once was like me being hit by a freight truck.

It was an immense mental pain I think no one would ever want to go through, and this was one of the very few setbacks to my abilities.

I usually avoided attending public events like concerts and fairs or family vacations like at hotels and resorts for this main reason. But school couldn't be avoided in any matter at all. Anyone within a one-mile radius would have their thoughts involuntarily violated without it being noticed.

And there were hordes of strangers within this one mile...

I was just ready to scream and punch the stranger next to me out of annoyance for thinking about irrelevant things when an obnoxious bell screeched throughout the mountains, causing a shift in the concert-sized crowd of students. Then, they started to move in different directions like a current, pushing me aside and pulling them with me. If I didn't move, I would've possibly been trampled from the immense force of the throng of people.

I sighed inwardly from the mental relief, the volume of thoughts were kept at a tractable level. I was able to focus on trekking to my first class. When I entered the classroom, there were only a few students scattered here and there, taking out pens, pencils, and notebooks. I found a comfortable, strategic seat in the middle of the first row, right beside the wall and window. This seat was able to obscure me from the teacher if they were seated in their own desk or standing up for a lecture. Another benefit for having a window seat gave you the possibility of having the sunlight keep you warm if the class room was a bit drafty.

The students began pouring in only a few minutes after the second bell, some faces were familiar. I caught Sora's smile and frantic wave, only to be smacked upside the head by his broody counterpart. Xion smiled shyly in my direction, making me smile until she walked past me and seated herself next to a boy with silver hair and piercing teal eyes, beginning to chat amiably with him, and I'm not ashamed to admit that he was _**hot**_!

Good for you, Xion. You've done well.

I returned my sight to the outside world, with the window as my vision to the amazingly flat platform this school was built upon. This particular mountain extended behind the administration and student affairs building, which might have deemed its importance from the other mountains scattered nearby. This rising earth seemed to have continued higher and higher, penetrating the clouds and the heavens far above, the unknown heights adding mystery to its beauty, as well.

I heard the desk in front of mine squeak with protest from the sudden weight that was being applied to it, paying it no mind as I kept my eyes directed to the mountainous terrain surrounding this academy. My observant eyes widened at the mysterious ancient building, hypothetically built from the mountainside, seeing as the masonry of the building and the stone of the monstrous land form were identical. There was something off about the building. Its odd position and ghostly stature gnawed at my curiosity fervently, causing my foot to tap incredibly fast. It's just something about the unknown that always attracts me.

"Is Ms. Soto present? Last call for Ms. Soto!"

I looked up to see the teacher standing at the front of the room, holding a clipboard. His layered locks were a faded rose, his bangs slightly covering his confused, but inquiring, azure eyes. His pink dress shirt was tucked into his black slacks.

I felt my face warming from embarrassment when I meekly assured him of my presence with a slight raise of my hand. The teacher's eyes darted in my direction, giving me a smile. I couldn't tell why his smile was so... Unnerving. I was actually intimidated by this man, even if his stature was a bit— what you would say— Womanly?

He was like an incubus, alluring and seductive yet threateningly deadly to one's well-being.

"M-My apologies- I must've dazed off," I giggled out nervously, my eyes never leaving my desk. His ominous stare became all the more calculating.

"It's alright, _**Naminé**_," my name rolled off his tongue in a thoughtful way. "Just don't slip up in my class. You wouldn't want to receive _**punishment**_, now would you?"

The rest of the class seemed oblivious to his undertone, but I caught it all. His hidden meanings ran a chill up my spine. After a first impression, I was truly convinced he knew me beyond well for a teacher who just met me.

"Alright... Now, I'll be handing out your syllabus for this class. You must sign and return this to me by the end of the week. You'll have free days up until Thursday, that's when we'll start our curriculum, understood?"

There were a few mumbles and nods around the room before my classmates began to socialize with each other, but I could still feel a few eyes linger on me out of their own curiosity.

I returned a soft glare that gave them the idea that I didn't want to be bothered before rummaging through my bag, pulling out my black sketchbook and settling it on a clean page. I began to draw, not noticing the inquisitive eyes looking intently at my developing work. It was the castle from my dream. I drew the vile insignia that was on its front, finishing the sketch of the castle for now. I decided to finish drawing the rest later, taking out my log book and writing today's date and describing the foreboding event to come.

As I emphasized the words in neat cursive calligraphy, I barely heard the breath hitching in the throat of the person in front of me.

I instinctively snapped my head up to meet striking, familiar eyes, staring intently at my sketchbook, and blonde frosty top hair.

"Ack!" I cried, jumping in my seat. How did I not know he was here? Or forget about the fact that he was in every one of my classes?

"You draw exceptionally well," he complimented after I recovered from my momentary lapse. "Do you know what that is?"

His eyes never left the drawing in front of us.

"No, I've only seen it once before I moved to Twilight Town," I lied. "You know, its name escapes me. Do you mind telling me about it— I-if you're willing to?"

He continued staring at my drawing as if he was searching for any means of support before he began.

"No one knows about its origins or its true name. They just call it like they call the land surrounding it: Hollow Bastion. It's located far past the outskirts of Radiant Garden. Most people think it's an abomination to beauty. Some even connect it to the birth of witchcraft and the birthplace and home of demonic deities due to the sightings of dark creatures with the identical emblem that terrorize the hearts of the worlds. It's truly an abhorred place to the eyes of most..."

I returned my eyes to the open sketch, looking at the castle once more, but in a new light. It stood proud in its grandeur. However, its essence made it seem shy of the worlds beyond. It cried out in a desperate silence, yearning to be wistfully inspiring and beautiful. The waterfalls that cascaded near its base appeared to be as frozen and cold as the crystalline structures that were erected and surrounding the castle.

Now that I think about it, the castle was truly (and inexplicabley) familiar...

"It's haunting," I spoke slowly. "Hauntingly beautiful in my eyes. I've never seen something so... So—"

"—Clairvoyant?" He stole the words right from my lips, surprising me to say in the least.

I gave him a small smile. "Yes, that's the word."

He returned my facial expression with one of his own.

"At least someone in these worlds thinks the same, as well."

I could hear his whispering thoughts buzzing in the back of my head like a mosquito would hiss its disgusting lies into your ear. I tried with great effort to swat away his voice, but it was proven futile when its volume was growing all the more, settling in a new home within my mind and persevering to be heard as much as Hollow Bastion wanted to be admired.

"U-Um," I trailed off, my eyes veering to the side. I was nervous in what he was thinking about. I tried my best to ignore his twiddling thoughts, finding it close to impossible. Then, I spotted Sora and Vanitas sitting on top of the desks next to Xion and Mr. Hottie McSilver, elated with the ideal escape I had concocted. "Will you excuse me? I have to... Uh, talk to Van!"

The last thing I saw was Roxas's smile turning upside down before I quickly bagged my things, scurrying over to the amber-eyed teen.

"Hey, Van! Sorry for interrupting, Sora, Xion, and..."

"It's Riku," Hottie McSilver said, and I should say his voice was smoother than any other velvet I've ever felt. "You must be Naminé. Kairi wouldn't stop talking my ear off about you ever since last week. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

I blushed shyly from all of the possible (as in, possibly flattering) things Kairi must have told him, or it must've been his stunning smile. I inwardly praised Xion all the more for her stunning catch.

"The feeling's mutual. So, back to the topic at hand, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I really need to talk to Van and Xion, if I may? It's extremely urgent..." I held out a hand to help Xion up from her chair, beckoning Vanitas to follow afterward.

"Oh, oh! Can I come?" Sora asked rather childishly, waving his raised hand.

I stared at him before I nodded, leading the trio to one of the corners of the classroom. I huddled them closely, so no one would be able to eavesdrop on such classified info, their eyes watching me intently.

"Xion, before I say anything, please tell me that you've had any visions in the past week."

"Nope, can't say that I have..."

"Alright... Now, is it true that my Sight really differs from your's?"

"Naminé, we've already had this discussion and tested out our theories. The futures that I see are alternate, so it's possible to change them, while your Sight shows you the inevitable. What is the meaning of this?"

"I... I just needed to know. That's all," I whimpered out, my fears threatening to show themselves. "I-Is it wrong to be a little curious?"

The trio stared at me in their own curiosity, silently lingering their thoughts on my strange actions.

"Okay, so, why'd you call me here?" Van asked suspiciously.

"O-Oh! Uh..."

I'm sorry, but I did not plan this out...

_Quick, Nami, think of something!_

"You wanna go out sometime?" I blurted out sporadically, blushing deeply when I realized what I said.

"WHAT?" Xion and Sora had been blown away from the force of their own disbelief.

Van was truly shocked at first until his eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Oh, so now, you've suddenly become infatuated with me and want to go on a date?"

"Y-Yeah, basically."

"Any motives involved?"

_Crap, crap, crap... CRAP!_

"Well," I trailed off, twiddling with the hem of my skirt, my face firetruck red. "I-I l-like you. When I first saw you, I thought you were attractive. The only reason why I punched you was because I was overwhelmed by your flattering..."

Half a shameful truth, half a convincing lie. That makes it believable, right?

... Right?

"R-Really? When?"

Wow, my act must've been pretty convincing if he was blushing.

"Does this Friday sound good? We can do whatever you like..."

_OH GOD! Am I really going through with this?_

"I'll pick you up. Just be ready by nine, okay? Oh, and don't wear anything too formal," He stuttered.

_Apparently, I am..._

Sora's jaw reached the floor, spectating how his brother wasn't functioning normally at all.

The bell had rung its obnoxious tune once again, causing the students to quickly pour out of the room. I was the few people to leave last, though, moving sluggishly onward to my next class with Sora, who chatted my ear away excitedly with his senseless rambles.

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

My next class was Chemistry, and I should say that I am a certified genius in that department. When I entered the room, I nearly fainted when I saw my teacher, who was writing on the chalkboard in neat handwriting.

Vexen...

It's understandable that he has the capabilities to be a Chemist, with all the time he spends tinkering with potions and other chemical compounds in his lab, but just seeing him out of Oblivion was difficult to register. I remember the first time I had met him, and that was when I had regained consciousness to see my body strapped down to a gurney while he planned to explore my body and heal my serious injuries.

I could feel myself involuntarily shudder from the experience.

The first thing I learned about him when he got to know me oh so well:

HE IS ONE SADISTIC MOTHER FU—

My eyes wandered quickly to escape the terrible memory, landing on a certain female of my interest sitting in front of Sora near the window like in our last class. She was burning holes into her sketchpad with a pout threatening to appear while she ignored the chattering brunette. I found it adorable.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you started a fire with the way you keep looking at that book of your's," I said when I was close enough for her to hear me.

She smiled, unexpectedly cheerful. "Oh, hey!"

Her smile made me feel sick... In a good way.

"M-Mind if I sit here? You know, if that's, uh, okay with you..."

_God, I'm a stuttering mess! BRO, you are __**Roxas Hikari Shinra**__! Grow a pair or kill yourself!_

She chuckled, answering me with another question. "Why do you need to ask for my permission to sit if you can sit where ever you want?"

"R-Right..." Yeah, smooth, Roxas, real smooth.

I sat next to her, blowing the hair put of my eyes as I leaned back. It wasn't even lunch hour, and school was already being a drag!

"Hey Roxas?"

I perked up instantly at her voice, mentally slapping myself at how quickly I responded to her.

"Do you know anything about that building? Y'know, the one right there?" Her dainty hand pressed against the window, which seemed like she had her hands on the tower from this angle.

Suddenly, the memories were flooding my sight, making me remember the sinful deeds I had committed... And how that tower had saved me from Death's welcoming arms that faithful night.

"I'd rather not... Talk about it..."

She stared into my eyes with a new-found curiosity burning in her unique opaque ones. Suddenly, my head started to throb in immense pain, making me shut my eyes tight.

Then, an irritating, high-pitched screech flooded my ears, making me flinch as it continued to fill the room, rendering all the students silent.

The unnerving sounds came from Vexen's fingers clawing at the chalkboard.

"Now that I have your attention," Vexen sneered. "You'll be summarizing all of chapter one from your textbooks. I expect you to finish the assignment by the end of class and to leave it on my desk."

The students began to groan with protest and dissent until he gave us all a chilling glare.

"Fine, make it chapters one _**and**_ two."

No one in the class uttered even the smallest sound; the only thing that could be heard was the ruffling of textbook pages and the sounds of pencils scribbling hurriedly for the rest of the class period.

I reluctantly retrieved the classroom textbook from the metal basket below my desk and began my work, determined to finish before I had no time left.

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

My incessant urge to fill the far from completed sketch with more details was aching and growing, blossoming into a flower with a severe need to be attended to. It was a shame that I had to neglect this urge to do that creepy chemist's classwork.

When that hell was over, I was already seated in my assigned seat for my next class, still massaging my cramped hand from writing so much. Fortunately, Roxas's assigned seat was as far way from mine as it could possibly be, giving me some mental relief. The room was a bit freezing, making me whimper for what I really needed to warm me up.

_Aw, goodbye window seat. I hope we meet again... _

Then, I began mulling my thoughts over the boy with spiky hair.

No, not Roxas, if that's what you were thinking.

Vanitas.

I was still in denial from what had actually happened this morning. To think that I'm going to go out with that _**womanizing pessimist **_this weekend!

Oh God.

Someone's losing their virginity this Friday night... And believe me, it's not going to be a love desperado teen attending the prom with her date.

"Ugh," I ground out, my forehead making impact with the desk.

Suddenly, orgasmic chuckles flooded my sense of hearing, making my mind go haywire.

"You alright, there? Or am I really a bother to you?" I turned my head to the side, opening my eyes to see Mr. Hottie McSil— Ah, I mean, Riku.

"Y-YES! Wait, NO—! I mean, urgheabkabe! I'm alright! Why would you ask? Eheheheh..."

_I could feel it. My face, it's burning! AH!_

He gave me an odd stare before sitting himself behind me.

"Well, aren't you a delightful ray of sunshine." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or amazingly poetic.

Damn hot people and there confusing context!

"Oh, you have no idea," I muttered, rubbing my temples from the post-traumatic stress of hot dude overload. "So, what brings you here?" I inquired.

"Uh, this is my class?"

Oh, yeah...

"Sorry, I'm just... I have a lot on my mind," I blew out as an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, who would have thought the pretty new girl would have the hots for a player like Vanitas? Tsk tsk, you girls and your preferences. You're all the same."

My jaw dropped as he gave me a snide grin.

_Wait, did he just call me pretty?_

"You—!"

"Sora's mouth is as loud as his grins are cheesy," Riku mused, chuckling when my head collided with the desk again. Anymore of that, and I'll probably get a concussion.

The teacher finally arrived, hustling himself into the classroom. Oh my...

"I apologize for my tardiness. I thought I was going to expect that from my students, instead," he chuckled lamely.

No fucking way... It couldn't be!

I ran up to him and jumped him, shrieking excitedly.

Now, I know what you're probably thinking. Oh mai gawd, Nami, why would you attack a defenseless, unsuspecting teacher~?

Why?

No, I don't have weird male teacher fetishes. That would be creepy.

No, he wasn't delightfully attractive like some of the teachers at this academy, even though he had obtained the attention of most of the girls in my class.

The reason why is because my teacher is...

Wait for it.

My teacher bumped into the wall behind us, caught off guard from the sudden intrusion of his personal space.

"ZEXION! HOLY SHIT, ZEXION!" I smothered the slightly taller man, his steel blue eyes widening from behind his glasses.

"Ms. Soto, it would be greatly appreciated if you refrain from your childish behavior while in this learning environment," he stated calmly while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I felt my face radiate with warmth as I heard the class burst into a laughing fit, relenting my hold on him, but then, everyone became silent when he was the one to pull me back into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you terribly," he whispered in my ear before pulling himself away. "Now, Ms. Soto, I'm afraid I'll have to give a detention."

My eyes widened from disbelief as he smirked cruelly at me.

"WHAT? But Zexy—!"

"My name is not _**Zexy**_. It is _**Zexion**_, but you also have to refrain from showing any friendly interactions between you and I within these four walls, as well. So, therefore, you shall be calling me Mr. Saito from now on."

Zexion Saito. He is the brother I wish I also had. His hair was the unusual color of his eyes, and it was always covering part of his face. Zexion is straightforward and formal with his words(Yeah, mhm, he's totally oldschool!), and he's a complete bookworm. He would always have his nose in a book anywhere, even in the most randomest of times. He could be riding a flying unicorn into space and still have _The Quantum Theories of Physics_ stuck to his face! Even though he's an old fashioned kind of mellow fellow, he is an expert on computers and other technologies.

But what made him unique as a good looking nerd was that he was, and still is, gay. Like, he's one of those closeted boy-lovers. Zexion once told me that he wasn't afraid to admit that he was rooting for the same team, but he never stood up to his word, and I find that amusing. What also made him different was that he was hopelessly in love with my brother. I remember when he would always barge into my room, asking me for advice on how to win my brother's affections, back on the islands, before they went to this exact academy and had become "_**kiss my ass, I'm famous**_" famous.

How? Well, it's quite simple. They were two of the most important members of the band, Melodious Nocturne. Cool, huh?

"You're no fun at all, _**Mr. Saito**_."

"Would you like to make that _**two **_detentions?"

I pouted as I huffed out,"No," and returned to my seat.

I was poked from behind, making me turn around to see a curious Riku.

"Is he your boyfriend, or something?" He tried to hold in his laughter.

"Uh," I sweat dropped from the irony of his words. "Not exactly..."

"Riku Harada, detention after school. Naminé, my dear, you should really pay attention."

"Hey, didn't you just tell me—!"

"As a teacher, I have my own privileges and pleasures, Ms. Naminé," he snickered, giving me his shit-faced smirk.

I decided to shut up and actually do as I was told. It was best to avoid your mistakes than repeat them frequently. Besides, I already had one detention, and on the first day, too! I wouldn't want another.

* * *

><p>My next three classes went by pretty quickly than I had anticipated, making me hopelessly wander into the lunchroom without knowing it. I spotted Roxas, Xion, and Axel sitting together at one table, and Sora, Kairi, and Riku sitting in their own separate table next to them. Vanitas, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were sitting in their own table, as well, laughing over something that must have made Vanitas blush. Then, I saw Olette, Pence, and Hayner huddled together. It was like everyone had their own small group of friends within our large group of friends.<p>

I smiled at Olette as she beckoned me over. When I sat down next to her, I felt like I didn't belong there.

"Oh, my goodness, thank God you're here," she breathed out. "These two nimrods keep arguing over who can beat who in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. It's driving me insane!"

As if to prove her point Hayner yelled out, "No, Wesker and I will totally own Thor and your ass any day!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet on that?" Pence threatened.

"Wow, you must have it rough," I giggled. "Maybe you should—"

Olette was suddenly pulled away from her seat by Hayner, blushing a deep red if anything.

"Come on Olette, let's go. It looks like Pence isn't such a good sport, after all," he said snidely, dragging her away.

"B-But Hayner!"

"Fine then, see if I care," Pence yelled at them before storming off, leaving me all by my lonesome.

I sighed, retrieving my things and exiting the building to a certain Ice Cream Parlor that was dying to have me for company.

As I sat at a table near the window, I couldn't help how left out I felt just moments before. I looked like a complete idiot, sitting in here alone. I didn't even buy anything!

"What's a pretty thing like you sitting here all alone? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

I chinned up to see a boy with blonde shaggy hair hidden under a black beanie. He seemed to have no respect for the dress code. He had two paper-wrapped ice cream bars in his hands, giving me a curious stare.

Great, even complete strangers knew how much of a loser I was!

"Y-Yeah, but they seemed like they're having a swell time without me," I mumbled shamefully. "Might as well leave them be, right?"

"Well, that's not a good thing to say. I'm sure they care about you deeply," he opinionated, handing me one of the ice cream bars. "Here, you look hungry."

I thanked him and took the frozen treat gratefully, unraveling the bar from its papery cocoon.

"So, are you always by yourself like this?" he asked sincerely, taking the seat in front of me.

I nodded. "I guess. I've only been in this town for two months now. I'm still trying to adjust to the move and stuff."

"Ah... Oh, where's my chivalry?" He exclaimed. "The name's Seifer." He shoved a callused hand in front me.

"Naminé," I simply said, shaking his hand tentatively.

"Oh, you're that girl in my fourth period! Honestly, it's nice to see a new face around here," He took a glance at his watch and stood abruptly. "Sorry, but I got a place to be and people to see. The ice cream's on me. See ya 'round, pretty thing."

"Okay," I called out, waving. "Good bye!"

The ice cream I was given was long gone. I was left alone once more, sighing, and impatiently waiting for th lunch hour to end, so I can move on to my next and last class.

* * *

><p>When school had ended, my bag was impregnated with the boatload of homework and the textbooks I was given. Sitting on my bed, I finished the remaining homework for my last subject, disappointed at how slowly it was taking for the day to end.<p>

Olette was lying flat on her stomach on the top bunk, reading a manga of some sort while Xion was sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk, asking me about a question on our math homework. Kairi had her back facing me as she painted her nails, still not in the mood to apologize.

_Well..._

It was so quiet and _**boring**_. I thought the silence was going to hurl me into the deepest, darkest abyss of insanity if no one decided to speak up.

With a frustrated sigh, I slammed my textbook shut and threw it on the floor.

"This bites! We should be doing something fun," I cried out. "I don't know about you, but our lives our in a desperate need for some excitement!"

"Seriously," Olette whined, tossing her book to the side. "I reread the same line on this page five times, already!"

"And I'm still confused about number 38," Xion added.

As if on cue, we all turned to look at the use-to-be bubbly redhead.

"Well?" She ignored my stare and shrugged at the other two girls.

"How 'bout some shopping? I could really use a wardrobe change."

"Oh my gosh, yes! There's this new manga series I wanna check out at the bookstore in the shopping district," Olette swooned at the thought of holding the first book in her hands.

"And I also need a new outfit for my date on Friday..."

No matter how much effort Kairi was putting into ignoring my existence, she couldn't help but ask, "With whom, exactly?"

Xion started giggling uncontrollably when my face turned red, recalling the embarrassing situation from this morning.

Knowing Kairi, she would explode if I told her that I was going on a date with Vanitas. Judging from our little argument, she would make this a bigger deal than me sleeping with Roxas, which I never did, mind you.

I didn't give my conscience a fighting chance when I blurted out, "With Roxas, of course."

Kairi gave me a skeptical stare while Xion continued to laugh even louder than before. Olette, on the other hand, began to squeal and swoon.

"Aw! You should totally let me help you pick out your outfit! I know what Roxas likes best on a girl!"

"I bet you it's nothing," Kairi mumbled spitefully, putting on her sandals and grabbing her car keys. "Come on, I'm driving."

We all obediently filed out of the room, heading to the student garage.

I wonder how many lies I can be able to keep up with this school year...

More importantly, for how long?

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOODNESS! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER WEEKS OF UNCERTAINTY! Like seriously, I thought I would never finish this chapter. I kept adding and subtracting events from this chapter 50 bih<strong>g**illion times a day. Ugh, it was terrible! D:**

**But I finally finished! xD**

**So, did you cry at the beginning? We all know I did! Ugh I managed to cry a second time from reading it again. What can I say? I'm a soft-shelled type of person.**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Seifer, what are you scheming? :o I mean, Seifer's not an all around nice guy, so he must have something under his invisible sleeve. xD**

**LMFAOOOOO! I made Zexion a teacher! An awesome, sexy techer... xD**

**No, our little Nami doesn't like Riku. She just thinks he's super HOT! I think so, too... .**

**BUT! I think there will be a certain love triangle going on! Lol, I think it's kind of an odd one, but hey.**

**They call it a **_**fanfiction **_**for a reason!**

**Well, tata my lovely readers! If I stay on too long, I might have to deal with my legs becoming severey burned by my laptop...**

**Eh, a problem that can be solved, so whatevers. :p**

**Goodnight! Because I'm really sleepy... ~.~**


	6. The Date

**AH CHA CHA CHA CHA! Wassup wassup? :D**

**I am just PUMPED today! How bouts you? Well, some of you might be broody today, but hey, what would I know? I'm as oblivious as they get!**

**...**

**Not really. I'm actually pretty observant, if I do say so myself! :3**

***runaway train explodes into wall and people set ablaze screaming in background***

**Yep, these are the eyes of an OBSERVER! :}**

**Review Time! :D**

**-Lulu****:**** Why thank youuuu! I promise you, Van isn't going to try a thing with our maiden angel. Rest assured! :}**

**-Little Sweety Pea: Oh, you have no idea how things will turn out. Sorry, my friend, but even this story is going to be such a surprise. I cannot have anyone knowing or else there would be no fun in that, now would there? x)**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the previous chapter! Our little blonde girly is in pretty deep. You think she can pull it off? You'll soon find out! xD**

**Oh, and I think Van is totally OOC in this chapter, but who cares? :p**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: Hello, My Name Is Stupid<strong>

**The Date**

* * *

><p>Even though the first day had gone pretty slow, I somehow pressed the fast-forward button and it was already Friday.<p>

Vanitas seemed unlike himself this week. The only girl he seemed to be flirting with was me, and that was pretty abnormal for a player like him. Although I enjoyed his attention and flattering just a bit, I couldn't help but think what I would have to say if Kairi opened our door to see Van standing there instead of Roxas.

I was seated on top of the desk right in front of Zexion's- I mean, Mr. Saito's desk that afternoon. It wasn't really a detention, per se. The schemer used this as an opportunity and an excuse to talk and catch up with me without making me look like a complete teacher's pet.

"So..." I spoke up awkwardly, seeing as his eyes never left mine.

"I apologize. It's just that I haven't seen you in the longest time. You look so mature. You've grown so much."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I become taller than you, like everyone else," I snickered, smiling with harmless intentions.

"Oh, ha ha," Zexion said dryly. "I guess your personality needs maturing, as well."

"Hey! I was only poking fun!" I whined.

He smirked. "So was I."

"Do you even know how to smile? You know it takes more muscles to frown than smile," I added.

"Does it seem like I am frowning to you?" he asked sincerely. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand, it's nice to see how well you've accomplished academically. The residents are able to attend the school as they wish, but the students out of town or from other worlds have to pass recommendations. Is the test still as difficult as it was years ago?"

"Actually," I trailed off. "There was no need for a test. My parents and I moved here..."

He quirked a brow in interest. "You don't say? Was it strictly business?"

"As always," I lied partially.

"How are things with your brother? Is he carrying himself well after our band dispersed?"

"Well, he's South Destiny College's new music teacher, given with his reputation and all."

"Huh, so he's followed a teaching career, as well," he stated just to point out the obvious. "Are you enjoying yourself here? If not, I could always make arrangements for you to be sent to another school. How about Radiant Gardens University? I have connections there and-"

"Zexion, I'm sixteen..."

"That never stopped me," he added with a smirk.

"No, no," I waved my hands frantically. "I'm enjoying my stay at Twilight Town, I assure you."

Besides, I don't think I'm ready to head off to a university posing as an intellectual prodigy because my brother's ex-boyfriend managed to hack into the school's database to alter my academic files...

"But you can always ask me if things get too complicated here. If I may ask, is there anyone that you're interested in here?"

"U-Um... As in-"

"As in, whose affections are you trying to obtain?" He pressed further; he must've been curious.

The room felt slightly warm even though it was a given that Zexion's classroom was as cold as a meat locker. It only took one look from the inquiring book worm to get it all out of me.

"My love life is a complete failure, if you ask me. It's too embarrassing to say that I'm slightly interested in a boy, but I'm actually flirting with his cousin all because I couldn't keep my damned mouth shut. The worst part is, my friend thinks I had slept with the boy I'm truly interested in and that I'm going out on a date with him instead of his cousin, who I'm really going out with," I inhaled deeply. "And God forbid she find out like the rest of our friends did because the boy who I'm going out with has a twin brother who cannot keep his fucking mouth shut, either!"

Zexion was silent, processing everything I had just told him, while I was panting quietly.

Long and stressful explanations can take a lot out of you.

"Lies are such folly things," he stated flippantly, waving his hand to the side. "They're like women. Innocent at first, but then they become overbearing and annoying and they just end up screwing you over in the end. A true bitch, as you would say."

I really didn't take offense to that, knowing Zexion was a mild misogynist. I actually found it agreeable, nodding off to his analogy.

"It would be best to keep track of your lies. Make them believable as long as possible. I would suggest to not develop feelings for this boy's cousin. It would only make matters worse for you and what you really want. And as for your friend, pray to some higher authority in the skies that she will take this as lightly as you are at this moment. She will find out sooner or later."

The clock on the wall ticked loudly in the room, reminding us that the hour had begun anew. I jumped off of the desk and wrapped my arms around the genius I was lucky to call a best friend and a brother.

"Thanks for the advice, it was truly helpful. Sadly, I have to leave so I can prepare myself," I trailed off nervously.

"It was my pleasure, and by the way, who is the boy of your interest?"

I paused, confused by his question. I honestly don't know. Sure, Roxas had caught my eye and he seemed overly appealing, but I never really got to know him as well as I wanted to this week. He's too reserved, he isn't so open around most of our friends. It's as if he's been betrayed and let down too many times to be himself around others. Although he has let down some of his walls around me, I just feel like it would be unjust to invade the sanctuary of his mind. Plus, he acted like a complete douche when I met him, so I'm still not convinced that he could possibly be any different.

And Vanitas has yet to prove me how attractive he can be, but he has made some effort in keeping his name clean. When it comes to messing with a girl's head, he's a total expert. He may be perverted, but he can be kind and caring, as well. He knows when he's pushing too far or when he's being carried away by his acts, so he knows when to quit. Apparently, the horn dog actually has limits regarding the well-being of the woman he's after, but who knows? He could probably just be taking things slow with me just so he can get what he's been wanting since he had met me. In the end, all boys want _**something**_.

"I... I'll let you know within the month, and I guarantee you'll be the very first to know."

* * *

><p>My outfit for tonight was already laid out on my bed. I sat next to the articles of clothing, my body and my head was wrapped up in a towel, as Xion painted my nails, also clad in nothing but the absorbent fabric.<p>

When she finished, she sat next to me, sensing my anxiety.

"If it makes you feel any better, I went out with Van a few years back."

"Really? You and Vanitas?" I asked as I put on the clothes that were given to me. I didn't mind if Xion was there. I wasn't really self-cautious about my body or anything. She was my friend.

"Mhm, but don't worry! He only went to third base with me, so he won't probably take things too far," she consoled me with a wink.

"_**Probably**_? I can't afford probabilities, Xion!" My voice raised slightly with panic as struggled to put on my top.

I seriously felt like jumping off of the mountain then and there. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of my own stupidity.

"It's okay, Naminé, nothing too intimate will happen. I promise you, if he lays a finger on you without your consent, I'll cut off his— Oh, excuse me. That's not really a nice thing to say," she giggled.

"As if he can hear you," I commented. "Anyway, are you sure Van will like what I'm wearing?"

Xion was the one who actually picked it out for me when we went to the shopping district at the beginning of the week. Since Olette was tossing me clothes that were more to Roxas's taste, I couldn't rely on her.

I was wearing a violet, long-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a black, lacy-trimmed tank top underneath, and a black skirt that reached mid-thigh. To my surprise, the skirt had black spandex shorts that were hidden well under the ruffles of the skirt.

My cleavage was completely covered and the skirt revealed not even a glimpse of the shorts, even with all the jumping and moving around I did just to make sure.

"Oh, yeah, just an unusual fact you would want to know. Van actually likes his girls modest and reserved. It was a no brainer that he would go for me, so it must have been what attracted him to you at first, I suppose," she contemplated, tapping her chin with her finger.

"That doesn't sound like him at all," I countered, putting on the matching sandals.

"Trust me when I say there are _**a lot **_of things you don't know about Van that would never sound like him at all. Remember, he is a _**Strife **_boy. And Strife boys know chivalry like they know how to breathe."

I gave her a questioning stare before moving on from the subject.

"So, um, I couldn't help but notice your friend... Is he your boyfriend or something?"

She blushed harshly from my assumption, not even looking at me as she tucked my shirt in. "The skirt's meant to be worn at the waist. You would look better..."

The bathroom door opened, steam pouring into the room as Kairi stepped out, dressed not so modestly. She wore a tight red strapless dress that hugged her curves nicely, riding dangerously up her legs. One wrong move, and her panties could have probably been visible for the world to see. The heels of her matching stilettos were fearfully tall. It was more likely for her to twist an ankle than to embarrass herself by exposing the most private parts of her body.

"Off to church this wonderful evening, I presume?" I inquired sarcastically, making her roll her eyes as she put on her earrings.

"I suggest you bring some condoms with you," the redhead shot back. "I don't want to contract something from you just because we shared a drink."

I laughed at her effort. At least she tried. Too bad.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to protect myself," I carried on her little tease, making her silently boil with annoyance. "So, where you heading?"

"This was supposed to be a whole group thing. All of us, and I mean _**all **_of us, were supposed to go clubbing tonight, but apparently, you and Roxas just decided to exclude yourselves." She checked her phone and placed it in her purse. "Come on, Xion. Olette texted me that she's waiting for us in the garage and she's afraid that some creep is going to pop out of nowhere and get all 'touchy-feely' on her."

"Oh! I need to get ready," Xion squeaked excitedly, scurrying into her closet, coming out only seconds later, looking exactly like Kairi. However, she chose to wear everything black instead.

"You have **_got_ **to teach me how to do that!" I gasped at the raven haired girl, truly awestruck.

"You have my word! See you in the morning, Naminé! Good luck on your date with Va—Roxas!"

Her slip of the tongue was too much of a close call. Kairi shot her a calculating look.

And with that, the identical girls walked out of the room. I sighed in relief, knowing that Kairi wouldn't stay long enough to see Van arrive to pick me up.

I sat back down on my bed, staring at the picture frame that was placed face down on my nightstand. Lifting it up from its hiding place, I was revealed a certain memory. It was the day we all went to the beach, Axel, Xion, Olette, Kairi, and I. The picture was taken by Olette; Xion was to my left and Kairi was to my right, our arms over each other's shoulders as we smiled brightly at the camera Olette had borrowed from Kairi. Axel was in the background, being attacked mercilessly by a flock of seagulls in that exact moment.

Taking the picture out from its frame, I flipped it over to see Kairi's handwriting in pink ink.

"**Naminé's first day at the beach! LMFAO! 07/14/10**"

This picture was a gift from her. I still kept the ribbon that was now laced into the frame. Kairi was sometimes a little over the top with, well, everything, but she would always be my friend, fight or no fight.

But I wasn't ready to admit that just yet. I still felt like I needed an apology from her for overreacting about something that wasn't true. She was like the boy she crushed on. Too stubborn, oblivious, and always jumping to conclusions.

I returned the picture to its frame and replaced it on the white wooden furniture, leaving it standing up once more. My eyes veered to the alarm clock, which read _**9:08 pm**_.

A few minutes had gone by, then ten, then twenty and thirty. When my alarm clock buzzed curtly, reminding me that a new hour had began, I was upset and livid, concluding that I was being stood up. I pounced on my bed, clutching the throw pillow in my face as I did so, exhaling a frustrated groan.

I couldn't believe that jerk stood me up. I dressed myself up all pretty and nice and dolled myself up for nothing! The nerve of this fool!

Then, Xion's words echoed in my thoughts.

_"Remember, he is a __**Strife **__boy. And Strife boys know chivalry like they know how to breathe."_

Chivalry, my ass! He probably suffocated and died from the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

The only light that was on was the lamp on my desk; I was pretty much wallowing in shame, surrounded by darkness. The lamp light was dim, but bright enough to let me see my surroundings.

"Vanitas, you are such a prick!" I screamed to no one in particular, sitting up grumpily and pounding my fists on the cushiony bed. I thought I heard quiet laughter but I excused it as the person from the room next door.

I was such a _**smart **_girl for asking him out. He was just like I thought he would be when I first met him, rude and careless when regarding a girl's feelings

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something move within the shadows where the lamp's light couldn't reach. My senses had instinctively become more aware of my surroundings, which usually induces fear or curiosity. For me, it was more of the latter than the first.

I saw the movement again, becoming irritable at how persistent the unknown thing was in trying to hide itself. I turned on the lights for the room, my eyes widened in surprise to see...

Nothing.

"Huh, I just might be paranoid," I mumbled to myself, turning the light off again.

_**"Are you sure?"**_

I jumped at the voice, whirling around to face the darkness once more. I spotted the moving shadow once again; it was leaning against a corner of the room that was shrouded in complete darkness.

Please don't tell me this is some sort of reenactment of some stupid suspense/horror film!

"Uh, maybe? I don't know." I shrugged. Am I really having a conversation with my own shadow? I must have lost it.

_**"How funny. Usually, I wouldn't have such a rational reply. Just an annoying twat screaming in my face or threatening me." **_The voice chuckled at my unexpected answer. The shadow revealed itself within the light. It looked like a-

"A heartless? You're a heartless?" I asked in disbelief, staring down at the small creature right in front of me. I recognized it to be classified as a _**Shadow**_.

Even though it had seemed as if it had no mouth, it laughed and said, _**"Actually, no, I'm not. I find it adorable that you're not afraid of me."**_

I crouched down to keep eye-level with it. "Well, how could I be? You're so small. And cute," I teased, pulling on its antenna gently.

Suddenly, the darkness around it seeped into its skin, the small creature growing in height and size. It almost touched the ceiling now, looking like a more intimidating version of itself. Its claws were larger and sharper, and there were veins popping out near its eyes. It looked like a _**Neos****hadow**_.

_**"How about now?" **_It challenged, extending its claws.

I stared up at it, amused. "No, not really," I answered undecidedly, shrugging my shoulders once again.

"Huh..." I was taken aback by the sudden change in its inflection. He sounded like a boy, so I assumed him to be.

"What are you exactly?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm here to pick you up!"

"E-Excuse me?"

The dark creature shrunk, now only a head taller than me. The shadow took a different form and his new features became strikingly familiar. His inky black skin started to peel away like a severe case of sunburn, revealing slightly tan skin. The only thing that remained the same was the color of his glowing amber eyes.

I think my chin had touched the floor when I saw him standing right before me. Was I really hallucinating this whole time?

"Tada~!" Vanitas sang, striking a pose to compliment his grand entrance. "Pretty cool, huh?" The room fell completely silent, the only movement occurring and reoccurring was the incessant twitch in my eye.

"AUGH!" I struck him upside the head, making his eyes dilate. "You-! You jerk! I thought you actually stood me up!"

He looked as if he had taken offense. "What? I would _**never**_ do such a thing! Do you know how uncool that would be for a dude to just leave a girl there, wasting her efforts to look pretty for him?" He halted his rant and gave me an elevator glance. "By the way, you look beautiful, this evening."

"Th-That... That still doesn't compensate for a decent apology!" I turned away, my face warm as I crossed my arms.

"Well, I did say 'be ready by nine,' not 'I'll be there at nine, right on the nose.' Besides, I was held up by some... Distractions on the way here, and if that doesn't cut it—" He turned me around to look at him and took my hands in his. "—then please forgive me, Naminé, for being so rude and thoughtless of your feelings. I truly and sincerely am sorry— No, make that ashamed! I am ashamed of myself for making you feel as if you weren't as important as you already are."

Whoa... What happened to the douchebag who stood me up? Is he even here?

"Um... W-Wow, I— Apology accepted." I looked away bashfully, removing my hands from his grasp.

"Sweet—! I mean, uh, thank you," he scratched the back of his neck nervously(must've been a guy thing). So, you're ready?"

"Of course."

He took hold of my arm and we left my room.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the car ride to where ever Vanitas was taking us wasn't filled with an ounce of the awkwardness of "first date" silence.<p>

"So, I wasn't hallucinating? That was really you?" I asked him, amazed.

"Unfortunately, yes, it was. I'm a Shadowcastor. I can use the darkness to my liking. Sure such a power is tempting, but sometimes it can be a burden. "

"And yet you must still enjoy your abilities to an extent," I chided. "Do you use them often?"

"Well, yeah," he piped. "But not around the **_normies_**. I would have some serious problems if I did..."

I stared at him, confused by the unfamiliar word.

"Normies—?"

"You know, the humans that have it easy. The humans that can live peacefully without being subjugated by their whim. To them, we're monsters. Creatures that cannot be accepted because of the very reason why they can never stand even the shadows of our presence. Fear, hate, and jealousy."

His usually flirtatious grin turned into a snarky frown as his hands tightened on the steering wheel as he continued to control the mechanical beast that suddenly roared. He was speeding.

"Van," I mumbled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They're not even worth a thought in your head."

He took his eyes off of the road just for a second to look at me. The car had slowed to a crawl. Parking the car, he turned off the engine and leaned back in his chair, giving me his full attention.

"So, miss nobody, what are your powers?"

Honestly, having people's attention was a new experience for me. Before I moved to Twilight, kids my age never gave me the time of day. I think the only kind of attention I had ever gotten were from the people who despised me too much to just ignore me. I was considered a bully magnet.

"Uh, well," I looked down at my clasped hands that rested on my lap. "I can see the future, like Xion, but in my dreams. I read the thoughts of people and manipulate their memories, whether it be to create new ones or wipe away their existence. I can also control people by using my mind..."

I heard him shift in his seat slightly, thinking he was becoming uncomfortable in my presence.

"Well, I think I can control people. I don't know if I really can. I only did it once! It was a long time ago. I was young and I didn't know any better! The kid stole my damned Halloween candy! I—"

"Whoa, calm down," he laughed out, his hand caressed my burning cheek. "You must have been very cruel to the boy... Halloween candy—?" He began to chortle delightfully before he could even finish.

"Hey! I can be very threatening to the well-being of others when I want to," I argued, my face heating up in embarrassment. "Do I have to demonstrate it to you again?"

He continued with his laughter."What? No, no. It's just... You're so—" His eyes widened as he quickly retracted his hand. "—N-Never mind..."

My blush continued to burn my face with a new fuel.

I was also not used to Van's change of attitude. It was like his personality made a one-eighty. It must've been how he acted around certain people, especially the girls. I'll have to keep note of that.

"Oh, and speaking of such _**sweet **_words. I couldn't help but remember that you called me _**cute**_."

"I called the Heartless cute! I didn't know it was you!" I reasoned, the damned color in my cheeks just wouldn't fade away.

"That doesn't change the fact that you still called me cute," he chuckled once more.

"I bet you also heard me call you a prick too," I shot back, sticking my tongue out.

"Hey, you're not hungry, are you?" He asked curiously, ignoring my last comment.

I shook my head to say that I was fine, but, as if on cue, my stomach growled loudly, crying desperately for some well needed attention. I felt like my whole entire body was against me tonight. I never felt so betrayed (and embarrassed) in all of my life.

"Good, because I didn't like your answer, anyway."

He opened his door and stepped out of the car. I followed suit, standing by his side and taking in my surroundings. We were on a quaint street, which was paved in cobblestones. The black, ten-foot streetlamps dimly lit the streets, giving the nightly atmosphere a warm and homey touch to it. The corporate stores and home businesses extended past the next intersection and were lit up by neon signs. His car was parked next to a curb behind us.

"Where... Where are we?" I looked around, mystified by the whimsicalness of the unfamiliar place. I faced him, seeing the grin on his face.

"Traverse. It's a small town that I came across a while back. Come on, I know a great place that I always go to when I get the munchies."

I didn't want him to suspect that my _**feelings**_ for him were a farce, so I clung onto his arm while he had his hands shoved into his pockets as we walked down the street.

Even if it was all a lie, I felt nervous. I never had a boyfriend before for obvious reasons and I really wasn't the dating type, so I was completely new to this. It's a good thing Kairi was an avid chick flick fan. Because of her being a total sap for romantic comedies, I was forced to watch them with her and her sister. At least I wasn't totally lost on how to have a decent date with someone.

We stood in front of a staircase that was oddly built within the ground at the end of the street, in front of a bookstore. It reminded me of the stairs people would go down to get to a subway station. There was a guard railing that prevented pedestrians from falling in and hanging from it was an animated neon sign that looked like a Chinese takeout box with steam rising from it. The words "EAT EAT" occasionally flashed at the bottom of the sign.

"Chinese food? Really?" I giggled.

"Like I said, it's a great place. You'll never know until you try~."

I huffed in compliance and let him lead me down the dark, suspicious staircase. The heavenly aroma of fried foods wafted in the air, causing my mouth to water as we stood in front of a tall, burly man who had his arms crossed. I could tell that he was staring at me through his dark tinted sunglasses, but I paid no mind when the man struck up a conversation with Van.

"It's nice to see you here tonight, as usual. Selphie's been dying to see you since last Tuesday," the man said gruffly, relaxing from his guarded posture.

Wait, Selphie as in _**Selphie Tilmit**_? I remember Kairi mention her before school started. She told me to avoid her at all costs, even if it meant jumping into a janitor closet full of zombies. Drastic, I know, but if it's that serious, then I should do whatever it takes to keep her out of my life.

Kairi's history with her is pretty iffy. The two used to be the best of friends until Kairi moved from South Destiny Islands to Twilight in the seventh grade. She thought it was a wonderful coincidence that Selphie moved there as well, so they continued onto becoming closer friends. Then, Kairi started to feel smothered by her, and when she ended their friendship, Kairi's parents (who were still alive at the time) had to file for a restraining order because Selphie had attempted to assault her a few days after. Most people at her school weren't really bothered by the fact that Selphie had attacked Kairi and was possibly deranged because they still liked her. She was pretty popular then as she was now.

"Tell her _**no thanks**_. The offer would have seemed tempting a couple of weeks ago, but she isn't really that important to me anymore. I'm here with my date," Van snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

They both smirked when they saw the rosy color of my cheeks glow in the dim lighting. The man opened the door and finally let us through. Van hollered his thanks before guiding me to a secluded booth in the back. I was trapped between the wall and Van, who was too close for comfort even though he kept his hands to himself.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he finally spoke after the prolonged silence. "I just don't want to sit anywhere near the door. Selphie handles the customers up front."

My eyes widened at the fact. "She works here?"

"Now she does. She's been trying to get my attention since I made the terrible mistake in meeting her this year. She took a job here last week. Now, every night I come here, I always cross my fingers and pray that Lucy or the other new girl will be serving me. And tonight's no different. I wish for the same."

"Wow... She must be some obsessive, deranged girl."

Just then, a girl who looked our age waltzed to our table. She wore a slightly unbuttoned white shirt and a black mini skirt. Her heels clacked hurriedly as she made way for her next customer. Her dark, wavy hair that was pulled back into a loose bun bounced as she walked, some loose strands framing her face, which was caked with makeup. Her caramel eyes lightened when she only noticed Van.

From the moment I saw her, I knew things weren't going to be looking up for me. The sudden presence of her made me livid, infuriated. Of all the people I had to see, I just had to see her disgusting face!

She stood in front of our table, handing us two menus with a forced smile before saying, "I'll be back by the time you're ready to order!"

It's a good thing she hadn't recognized me yet...

As Vanitas occupied himself with the menu, I tugged on his sleeve, desperately trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Van, I want to leave."

"Huh? But we just got here! You didn't get anything to eat," he reasoned in surprise.

"Okay, can we get our food to-go? I don't feel comfortable here..."

"How?"

The restaurant was dimly lit, the many candles and burning incense sticks the only source and provider of light. The soothing sounds of water rushing from the rocky fountain near the entrance bubbled gently in our ears with how far away we were. The fragrance of the scented candles and incense relieved the tension from my body before I saw who was serving us tonight. Van had every right to give me a confused stare. This place and the atmosphere was almost as relaxing as one of the finest oriental massage therapy spas in all of the worlds.

It's just that she had to ruin it with her ugly face and her fake smile.

"I feel like we should be eating outside, don't you think? Y'know, because this place feels to stuffy for me."

He stared at me before giving in, sighing. "As you wish..."

We made our way to the front counter, requesting our meals instead and to have it packaged. The one who had handed us our string-tied packages was an old, short woman with gray hair wound tightly into a bun on top of her head. She smiled crookedly before tossing two plastic packets on the counter.

"Here, have fortune cookie! Read fortune now, yes?"

Van and I gave each other a glance before grabbing the packets with uncertainty. Suddenly, the knuckles of my hand burned in an annoying, sharp pain. The old hag had the nerve to strike our hands at lightening speed... With a celery stick?

"OUCH! What the hell, lady?" I yelled out, rubbing my throbbing hand profusely in pain as Van continued as if he had not just been attacked by a small, old Chinese lady.

"Ugly words for pretty girl. You pick wrong cookie!"

This time, both of us grabbed the opposite packets, opening them. We both cracked our cookies in half, gently pulling out the flimsy paper.

The hag held up her celery stick slightly, as if threatening us she wouldn't hesitate to strike again. Van quickly volunteered to read his aloud.

"**You may be the moon, but she is your sun...**" He grinned widely at the words he reread, making me feel a tinge of guilt. He waved the paper around in his hand.

"Your turn, pretty girl," the lady shrilled.

I turned my paper over and over, both sides of the paper were blank.

"What's the meaning of this?" I thought I had lost my mind, trying to look for the words of wisdom that never revealed themselves. I saw that batty old woman smile her crooked smile again. "What are you trying to pull, lady?"

She whacked my hand again with her cruddy veggie staff of terror.

"YOU LITTLE BI—!"

"Nothing to pull!" she shrieked. "Magic fortune undecided. Keep it safe, pretty girl. It come when ready."

Psh. These stupid fortune cookies aren't _**magic**_. The old bitch is just getting a kick out of hitting her customers, that's all. She probably drank too much sake or whatever the hell Chinese people drink.

"Naminé, you should probably keep it. You never know..."

Without a word, I agreed with him, stuffing the paper in the pocket of his jacket, zipping the opening closed.

"Would you like one more cookie?" This time, she placed them in our hands, her smile still as unsettling as it always was. Van paid for our food and drinks and the lady spoke quickly before our departure. "Don't read cookie, yet! You know when time comes!"

We hastily made a bee line towards our only means of escape, already relieved from distancing ourselves from that witchy woman. But then...

"VAN~!" We were just about to step out of the restaurant when we heard the scream.

"So close," Van ground out shaking his head in annoyance as his hands balled into fists. "We were so damn _**close**_."

I heard the clacking of heels, a lot more different than the heels of our waitress, getting closer with each second.

"Oh my gosh, Van! I thought I wasn't going to see you at all tonight! I was waiting for you," a brunette with jeweled eyes giggled as she pulled him into a one-sided embrace. So this must've been Selphie...

Van gave me a pleading look. If he wasn't restrained by the girl at the moment, he probably would have been groveling at my feet to take him away from this place. I never seen him in such a moment of weakness.

Then, with some ballsy courage, he aggressively shoved her away from him.

"You saw me. Happy? Now, leave me _**alone**_," he growled.

The dumb broad was truly not phased by his behavior. It looked like she was those kind of girls who just can't take a hint.

"Who's she?" She pouted, pointing a manicured finger at me. I felt slightly offended.

"No one for you to know, that's for sure. Don't you have a job to get to?" he snarled, glaring daggers at her. Vanitas only had a long withstanding temper for only a few things. I guess Selphie wasn't one of them.

In fact, I really wasn't having the patience for her, either. For some reason, I felt threatened and angry. She was ogling him and I could feel something dark manifest in the back of my mind. I wanted her _**gone**_. Out of my sight.

Selphie ignored me as she clung onto his arm once again.

"Why don't we talk about it over a few drinks? I'm sure the boss won't mind," she tugged the collar of his jacket forward. "Besides, the dumb blonde looks a bit boring. You should be around someone more wild and fun, like me!"

She disgusted me. She knew she was in the presence of a girl who had him first and she still had the audacity to come onto him? Oh, hell no.

Honestly, I don't know what came over me when I punched her, but it sure felt great!

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed, holding onto her cheek.

"Look who's talking. If I'm such a dumb blonde, I wouldn't have the common sense to be the crap out of an annoying girl like you. And with what you're packing in those thighs, I suggest working at a restaurant isn't the safest place for a girl who probably eats Weight Watchers all day on a sofa crying about how fat she is. I'm not surprised the old bat at the front counter who's apparently your boss didn't mistake you for a cow, since she was insane enough to hire you. Have a nice evening~!"

I looked at Vanitas before walking through the doors and up the stairs. I walked back down the street and stood waiting in front of the car after realizing Van had the keys. Van jogged to the car shortly after with our food, unlocking the car for me.

"What was all of that? I'm not trying to say that I didn't appreciate it, but seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She just got me angry, that's all..." My hands gripped onto my skirt as I sat stiffly in my seat.

"It was the waitress, wasn't it?" I gasped at the sudden assumption. "That's why you wanted to leave, right?"

"How would you know for sure?" I told him haughtily.

"Well, one, you almost threw the knife that was placed on the table at her, and two, she was glaring at you the moment she saw your face."

Oh my— How did I NOT notice that?

"Um..."

"No use trying to walk out on this one," he pushed, eager to know my rival.

"Her name is Anaida Ramos. She's not really on my good side..." And I left it at that.

We drove off from the whimsical town, the car was completely submerged within the darkness of the trees that towered over the narrow, one-way street. The dark, eerie feeling made me unusually comfortable. I wasn't really the kind of girl who feared the darkness. I actually accepted it, embraced it. If I hadn't, I would still be running away from it all. Vanitas told me that the drive would be a bit long, so he put on some music. It was only good five minutes of silence before we burst into song when a particular song began to play. By the end of it we were laughing and giggling out of breath.

"You sounded terrible," I teased, poking his cheek, making him swat my hand away with his own, grinning.

"Quit it! You're gonna make me crash and we'll both burn in the flames! That is, if you're willing to take the wheel for now?"

I shook my head, my playful mood deteriorating slightly, being replaced with some excitement. "Wait, are you serious?"

The car had been parked once again, but in the midst of the still eerie woods.

"Why not? I can just give you the directions. The seat's all yours, babe," he said with a wink and a smile.

I crawled onto him before he maneuvered his way out from under me so that he was sitting in my place while I in his. I giddily gripped the steering wheel with both hands, waiting impatiently while I grinned. Then, my smile faded in realization as I remembered the little, insignificant detail buzzing in my head.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I uh..." I pouted sadly as my head pressed against the steering wheel, mumbling incoherently.

"What?"

"I don't know how to drive yet..."

"Stay in your seat," he commanded as he left the passenger side. Soon afterward, the door to my left was immediately opened and a hand pulled me out. Then, within a blink, I was back in the car, but not the way I intended I would be. We were both in the driver's seat; I was seated on top of his lap instead of the black leather chair. He placed my hands on the wheel, his hands covering my own.

"I'll teach you," his breath tickled my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt completely embarrassed by the fact that I was quivering from the uncomfortable position I was forced into, but I pushed those feelings aside when I saw his smirk in the rear-view mirror and revved the engine.

"There you go," he exclaimed in encouragement. "Now, put the car in drive and don't press the gas pedal too hard or—"

I slammed on that damned gas pedal and cleared it. After a few minutes going seventy in a forty, I relented the pressure I applied to the pedal and slowed down, driving calmly. I felt him lean slightly on me as he took control of the wheel now.

After that, I didn't pay attention to him because I remembered my dad and I used to do the same thing when I was little. I would sit on his lap with my feet dangling off of the seat as he pretended to let me drive. I recall that he told me I'll be a famous race car driver when I grew up. I found it weird that Van and I were reenacting a father-daughter moment, but it was too intimate to be called so. My left hand was pulled off from the steering wheel, meshing with Van's while it lay on my leg, while the other was still covered by his as we drove. The music continued to fill the beautiful silence of the car, and I felt unsettled with him slouching over me, so I pushed him back on his seat and leaned against him.

"Where are we going next?" I mumbled curiously.

"You have poor hearing," he replied. "We're gonna be making a right soon."

The car had a smooth success in a sharp right turn and the metal-plated beast continued its journey down the road. All I could see was darkness and nothing more.

The car stopped a second time. Van stretched to grab something from the back seat, making me remember the food when he held in his hand.

He offered me my steaming food without question and I took it gratefully, opening the white box and breaking my chopsticks in half. Van was right, the food was exquisite! I gave it my best efforts not to look like a pig when I greedily ate the food I was supposed to have in my stomach hours ago, but the food was just too scrumptious! Our position seemed more overly awkward now because I turned around to sit cross-legged on his lap, facing him.

What can I say? I was a petite girl.

Vanitas gave a slight chuckle, making me pause and peek at him from my takeout box. Skillfully with his chopsticks, he picked up the end of the noodle dangling from my lips and put it in his mouth. The damned noodle connected us by the lips and in a matter of seconds, the length of the noodle began to shorten. In panic, I bit down on the blasted wriggly thing, successfully separating our lips from an impending fate to press against each other. His frown was the last thing I saw before looking down at my nearly finished meal.

I wasn't that hungry anymore...

"You still didn't tell me where we're going," I stuttered, detesting the way I sounded so perplexed at how intimate he wanted to get with me- Okay it was just one little kiss, but the thing is...

I **_never_ **had a first kiss, and I mean NEVER!

"Oh! Well, before I tell you about that," he trailed off, his lips gradually forming a smirk. "How afraid of the **_darkness_** are you?"

"Not even," I replied without hesitation.

"Good." He got us out of the car and began dragging me into the forest that paralleled the road. I felt the skin of my neck prickling with slight fear as I tried to balance my footing on the undisturbed ground. He challenged my endurance the further and faster he trekked through the woods, dodging the obstacles of low tree limbs and roots that stuck up from the ground.

We finally stopped near a deserted chateau of sorts, the shadows of the dark night and tree canopies making it look ominous. Its ghostly beauty held my eyes for the longest time. I had to be resurrected into reality by my companion from how dazed I had become from staring at it.

"We're going... In there?" I asked nervously, clutching onto the hand that held mine. He said nothing as he dragged me once more, opening the rusted gate, and then, ushering me into the house. I could hear my footsteps on the hollow wooden floor echo within the darkness, not knowing how far the sound traveled. The relic was already as unpredictable as it was with the lack of light.

"You scared?" I felt his hot breath burn the skin of my neck, making me shudder from his malevolent tone.

"Ahah," I scoffed, luckily with no trace of fear as I regained my sanity. "It's gonna take a lot more than some stupid, scary-story-telling impersonation to make me jump into your arms like some helpless, frightened school girl."

I could feel strong arms constrict around my waist, forcing me further into the darkness. At one point, I felt I was drowning in nothing but the very thing that shrouded my vision. Then, two playfully gleaming eyes shined unnaturally in the darkness, like topaz gems reflecting the light of the sun.

"Wanna bet on it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AH! xD For some reason, I LOVED this chapter! :3 Vanami, Namitas, or however you want to call it is probably like one of the most adorable couple ever. I'm surprised there's not that many fanfics for them. Sigh~ );<strong>

**Lol anyways, I hope you like this chapter and here are the updates for my stories' next chapter if you'd like to know! :D**

**Twilight'-Remade:**** I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. And don't think their lovely date is over yet. You'll see... :3**

**Ocean Waves: (WHOOO!) Lol the chapter is almost COMPLETED! YAY! xD Like it's been what? A year maybe? I don't remember probably haven't updated since the beginning of the school year, but I guarantee it'll be making its appearance once more! :D**

**Balance Your Morals, Hun!:**** (OMFG!) Yup~! I'm giving this bad boy another chance! I'll probably do the second chapter within the next month. ^3^**

**Last, but not least~**

**Secret Tree House: Chapter 6 will be up in a while, so hold onto your rolly chairs! x)**

**And watch out! There might be a new story coming out soon! So, be sure to look out for the latest catches, okay? ;D**

**Well, ta ta my beautiful children! Muwahhh! ;***

**~Grace**


	7. The Love and the Darkness

**So um howdya do? :3**

**Honestly, I am FUCKED UP. Wasn't really having a great life at the moment, but I'm keeping the fake smile on no less and moving on! My broodiness is no exception when it comes to my stories, though. We already know what happened the last time, so right now I'm just gonna say who gives a flying fuck? My life is no excuse unless I'm DEAD!**

**So... Here! :D**

**Oh, and kinda need to warn you that it's gonna get a but _gory._****I also need to warn you that I suck at writing fight scenes, but hey, story needa roll the way story needa roll. So if it calls for a fight scene, I have no other choice but to call in a fight scene. Sigh... **

**Little Sweety Pea: Yes, 'tis a sad realization, but we all know who she'll be with. I don't think this story would be under RoxasxNamine if thay weren't the case xD**

**Shinyitlalianguy:**** Aww~! It makes me all fuzzy when you tell me how much you like my stories (this is to all of my other readers, as well)! And I would've loved it if Namine participated more in the games, too, y'know? But without her being all manipulated and stuff :/**

**Xenok:**** Finally! Another MoF fan! I loved Denzel Washington's part in the movie. Ugh... so sad! Dx Oh, and why thank youus! :)**

**Alrighty then! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: Oh, the Voices That Follow<strong>

**Love and Darkness Come Hand-in-Hand - PSHH, More Like SHIT JUST GOT REAL**

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell how long it had been since I was dragged further into the unknown. Vanitas wanted to make me squirm and scream, but I wasn't going to let him be satisfied just yet.<p>

But when I felt the warmth of his body leave me, that he wasn't pressed up against me anymore, and I was left all alone in the cold darkness, I started to tremble.

If anything, it was more of a _**monophobia **_than a nyctophobia. My one and only fear was loneliness. It made me feel vulnerable and that I was incapable of defending myself. You could say I depended on my friends for the strength and confidence that I have now. If it weren't for them, I would be such a lost, weak girl. Then, the list of phobias would've been transcendent.

It was too silent for me to bear, another second more and I could've lost my sanity, but I didn't. After the silence, I heard a soft voice; it was too feminine to be Vanitas's and much too young. I walked in the direction of the source, my cheeks burning considerably from embarrassment when I bumped into possibly a table or couch, I would never know. Then, a soft glowing light caught my eye. It was so far away that I could barely see it, but it was there all the same.

_"Kitaru watashi to asobi!" _

If I still remember clearly, I think the voice said something like, _"Come play with me!" _

Japanese was the first language I had learned when I was brought into existence. I remember, a time before I was known as a sorceress of darkness or the manipulator of memories, the children in my community would give me strange stares whenever I tried to communicate with them desperately. I had grown so accustomed to the native tongue my grandmother had taught me so strictly that it took me years to learn how to pronounce proper English. Along the way, my struggle was accompanied by ridicule and spite from the offenders I knew as my classmates. My grasp on the primary language had been worn away throughout the years as well, making my skills a bit dull from the neglect.

I blindly followed the beacon of my hopes like a moth to a flame as it started to float off. I wanted to hold it within the palms of my hands, to feel it's radiant warmth. My desire made me feel like a darkling possessed by the obsession of taming and conquering a light such as this one. My hands were outstretched in front of me, disappearing from view as they dipped into the darkness. The floating mass of brilliance began to ascend, as if trying to return to the Heavens or from whence it came. It was baffling at first, but I realized it was in fact making an ascent up the stairs. Either way, I still followed suit. When it finally stopped, it disappeared through the floor, making me sigh inwardly. I had to chase this thing, this ball of light! I'm not the kind of patient person to play hide-and-seek. In the dark.

I heard it giggle as I was giving in to the request of this entity. I was so close, the anticipation burned me when I only stood a few feet from it as it hovered. Being within such a close proximity, I didn't know what to do anymore. It was as if my initial motives were left and forgotten. My mind was blank as I held my stare on the personified Radiance. I thought I was so sure in what I was going to do, but... I just- I lost my sense of intuition at the moment.

_"Anata wa watashi o hakken! Ā, watashi wa ushinatta!"_ The glowing light erupted into childish laughter.

Translating the not-so-foreign language in my head, I asked, "Was there even a reason to play this game?"

I think I heard it sigh after it ceased its uproar. _"I don't know... Sometimes, I feel all alone here, by myself..." _Now, the words were coming back to me, the familiarity immediately sinking in as the two languages meshed together.

"Wh-Why are you so lonely?" I whispered.

_"I'm losing the one I hold dear. With the ending of this moon cycle, I'll be lost, wandering around in this dark place all alone. I have no one here to help me save him... That's why I would like it if you played with me! It would make me very happy if you did!"_

I could feel my lip quiver from the words. I couldn't help myself to empathize for the poor thing.

_"Don't pity her,_ _you stupid__ girl," _The second voice that followed, sounding as boyish as it was callous, made me cringe from the affront. A second light appeared and drifted toward us, but it wasn't as pure as the first. _"That's all she was given, meaningless **pity**, so stop handing her what she already has too much of!"_

Why they spoke in Japanese tongue, I have no clue whatsoever.

"I am not pitying her," I backfired immaturely with my arms crossed, slightly surprised that I involuntarily uttered the words in Japanese. "You have no business in telling me if I pity someone or not. I bet you're the reason why she's so lonely."

The retort left a dreadful silence in the thick darkness, making me feel slightly nervous. They could be unworldly beings that lured and killed the unsuspecting for all I knew. Enraging them might be such a blondish move. Now, I regret letting Vanitas get the best of me in his trivial mind games.

"I-I didn't mean—"

_"No, you're right,"_ the dimming light sighed. _"I'm sorry for coming on too strong. It's just that my disappearance is sending me on edge. With every night, my light fades away little by little. I'm... I'm so scared. No one is here to help me. My sister can only watch helplessly as I'm stripped of my own light. The darkness will devour me by dawn. It's too late for me now..."_

"No, never say such a thing! When you give up, all you're doing is making the situation worse than need be. If you don't have hope, then you'll lose everything."

The first voice intervened. _"But it's true... When the crescent moon wanes into the darkness, I'll be lost, wandering around in this dark place all by myself. Then, soon enough, I'll fade away, too."_

These two were a sad case. I should at least make their time worth spending.

"Alright then, would you like to play?"

_"Wh-What?" _

"You did say it would make you happy if someone played with you before you left. Like you said, you're gonna be alone before you even begin to fade, so I'll say it again. Would you like to play?"

_"Oh, would I!" _I smirked when the brighter orb of light swirled around in excitement.

"But~ you'll have to give me your names first," I bargained, playfully wagging a finger at them.

_"I don't know my real name, but you can call me Suki!" _

_"Kumori..."_

"I'm Naminé," I pointed a thumb to my heart. "Well, you ready to play, Suki?"

With a slight squeal, Suki shot right through the ceiling once again, her brother following her without question. I tried to find my way back up the stairs, and when I did, the two lights whizzed past me, inches away from bumping into me. Brother and sister spiraled down the dark hall with me running after them, I could hear Suki laugh uncontrollably with happiness. We ended up in a room where an eerie light shined through the window, liberating my vision from the overwhelming darkness I had to bare with its faint glow. I panted in a desperate attempt to fill my lungs with much needed oxygen. Damn lights, I bet they don't need to breathe.

_"Look outside," _Kumori commanded. Slowly walking to the window, I peered through the glass to see what Kumori wanted me to see. It was a garden, far away from overgrown and neglected, with the grass as wild and free as Sora's sex-bed head. The trees of the forest that borderlined the garden were green with the vines that it was tangled in. In the middle of the garden was a narrow pond with lily pads and lotus flowers drifting lazily when a random drop disturbed the pond, sending ripples across its surface. There were stepping stones in the pond that lead to this beautiful gazebo encased in glass. The sight was truly beautiful.

"It's amazing," I sighed in awe, unaware that I held my breath in this whole time since I gasped out. Then, Suki started to throw herself around crazily.

_"Brother,"_ Suki gasped. _"What if Naminé—"_

_"No," _he deadpanned. _"We're not risking the life of an innocent girl for our selfish desires."_

She whined. "But_ Kumori—!"_

_"I said **NO**." _Hm. I guess this Kumori kid must be an uptight ass if he wouldn't give in to the pleading desires of such an adorable orb of light...

What? A light can be adorable when it wants to be!

"Now, hold on a minute," I interjected. "Wouldn't this be up to my decision if it involves me?"

_"Well, of course but—"_

"And if I'm willing to do whatever it is to help you, shouldn't **_you _**be willing to accept my help, as well?"

_"Y-Yes but—!"_

"Then, lay it on me!" I smiled brightly as I gave the dimmer light a mock salute. "Give the orders, chief!"

Kumori sighed in irritation, floating closer to me. All I saw was foggy lavender.

_"Earlier, we mentioned how it was too late to help me, but there is a way. I just didn't want to risk our chances or gamble against fate."_ Risk _**what** _exactly?_ "If you help us break the seal, the light will return, and it will save me from the darkness." _

"So, if I help you break this **_seal_**, you'll be restored to your original self?"

_"She an I both," _Kumori added.

"Okay, this settles things," I tilted my head slightly. "What exactly do I have to do to break the seal?"

_"You have to defeat the guardian. First, you must reach the gazebo. You'll know what to do from there, trust me."_

"Alright!" I singsonged before they led the way back to where I was in the first place. I followed them until I collided into a hard, wooden surface. After rubbing the invisible bump I had on my forehead, I probed the wall until I felt something cool and round. It was a door.

I grasped the knob and twisted it, needing to tackle the door for it to open. I coughed and choked on the dust that scattered in the air from their sudden stirring and stood up. I was finally outside, and Suki or Kumori were nowhere to be seen. I looked up and saw the moon, only a feather of its light remained. I didn't have much time. Great_..._

I ran to the pond, stepping on the first stone without hesitation. Bad mistake.

"Wh-Wh-WHOA!" As the graceful swan I was, I was screaming and flailing my arms all over the place just to keep my balance on the slippery stone. I swear, if I don't die from drowning in the pond because I hit my head or break my neck, I'll be the next contestant on Destiny Wipeout. Axel and Kairi would be so proud. When I was able to stand, I looked ahead of me to see, like, probably twenty more stepping stones. How wonderful.

Taking a very deep breath, I began my hopscotch game of life or death, with each jump as unpredictable as the last. I smiled through the struggle when I noticed how close I was to the gazebo. On the third to last step—

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I felt something slimy and cold grab onto me, making me cringe immediately. A gray hand was latched around my ankle like a shackle, attached to the limb of whatever the hell was submerged in the murky waters. Then, I was pulled in, nearly gagging on the nasty pond water as it hit me in the face. I started to panic as I felt more hands on me. There was no choice but to blindly kick myself around. They were screeching and moaning as they clawed at me. When I finally opened my eyes, I was met with humanoid creatures. Millions of them. They were all trying to have a peace of me, holding onto me as if I would be the one to safe them from their suffering. I could feel their claws piercing into the flesh of my arms and legs and they were slashing at my body mercilessly.

This was it, wasn't? Kumori didn't want to risk the chance of me possibly dying for their safety. Or what if this was just a... A caper? What if they just tricked me into my own demise for their entertainment? What if they planned this whole thing from the very beginning?

Huh, I guess even the brightest of lights are tainted with darkness.

I felt my lungs burning painfully from the lack of air. My resistance was futile, obsolete. There was no point in fighting the hands anymore. Miraculously, the hands just disappeared. I took this as a chance to kick myself to the surface. I gasped and coughed violently as I ravished the air around me. I brought myself onto the stone I fell off of, intending on not falling back in the water ever again. I wrung my once feathery soft hair to rid not even all of the disgusting water. My soaking wet state left me mortified and disgusted.

"Never again," I groaned out, waiting for the paranoia to subside. I quickly stepped over the last two, hoping no more decomposing monsters would come after me, and made it on the steps of the gazebo. I realized that there was a large purple bruise around my ankle and I was missing a sandal, thinking that one of those creeps made off with it somewhere underwater.

_Those creatures are some weird mofos..._

I tore off the useless sandal and threw it, screeching, "HERE! TAKE THE DAMNED THING IF YOU WANTED IT SO MUCH, YOU BASTARDS!"

When the sandal was airborne, a tremendous gnarly beast, something similar to an angler fish, and probably bigger than Axel's car, leaped into the air. I paled considerably when it's blown out of proportion jaws snapped shut over my brand new shoe. The sound of it's long sharp teeth colliding together was deafening, and the tidal wave of a splash it made as it returned to the unknown depths made the threatening pond churn like the sea in the midst of a storm. And to think I was in the water with **_that_**...

I shivered before walking up to the gazebo and going inside. There was nothing to be seen while I scanned my surroundings. Just a typical, beautiful centerpiece for any normal garden. But according to the previous events, I could say this garden was anything but **_normal_**.

_"You'll know what to do from there, trust me..."_

I shook my head to rid myself of the annoying words, looking around once more before going back down the steps with my hand on the banister. That was quickly short lived when I felt a sharp stinging pain go up my arm. I pulled my hand away to see that my fingers were bleeding.

"What the..." I looked under the railing to see a sword tied lazily to it. Ripping the sword from the strings I examined it. Engraved in the blade was the word "Saika." The flagrantly dark aura it emitted was overwhelming. It kept whispering chants that were foreign to my ears, which pretty much startled me. Such a weird blade it was. I toyed with it a little, twisting my wrist sharply as I slashed the air. Even if it was probably not a good idea to use it, it was still pretty cool.

Oh, what the hell! I'm keeping it!

I wiped my bloody fingers on my skirt and walked back into the gazebo, this time standing in the center. Something didn't feel right... The floor was hollow here. Using the Saika, I broke through the wood, revealing a secret entrance. I couldn't tell how far into the ground this tunnel was, but there is no time to worry about it, especially when time itself is too limited for trivial matters. I descended into the darkness without a thought. It wasn't the greatest idea, I know, but I really wanted to help Kumori and Suki free the light. They would've probably been lost forever if I hadn't decided to go through with this.

The terrible stench slapped me in the face, making me gag at the tainted, moldy air. I could feel the same kind of dark energy that swirled around the Saika just at the end of the tunnel. Whatever it was, it had to be big and ferocious. This is where I began to take caution of my surroundings. Every creak, every drop of water that plopped, or any other sound was registered as I continued with this silly quest.

Maybe if I defeat the guardian and make it out alive, I'll tell everyone how I savagely tamed and rode a wild sea monster. Yeah... They'll believe me. They will, and they shall!

The closer I got to the enemy, the heavier the evil force had become. I could see it now, there was a small light at the end of the tunnel. I ran, Saika held up in preparation as I reached the light, which was actually a torch with flames that licked the air voraciously. I could finally see what I had been surrounded in for some time now; and it wasn't pretty. Blood was smeared and splattered in some places on the walls and on the ground. Blood also dripped from the rocky ceiling, making me conclude that it wasn't water that fell on me when I was still wrapped in the darkness. I passed by an occasional rotten corpse, some already a pile of brittle bones and others... Still fresh, as if it were recent. I felt like I was next to join the collage of this ghastly catacomb.

Gritting my teeth, and steeling my nerves, I made it to a stone-slab door that touched the ceiling. When I saw that there was smeared blood dragging from where I was to under the door, I nearly hightailed it, especially when agonizing screams ensued on the other side of the door. My grip on the unsheathed Saika began to tighten.

_I shall not lose my nerve, I shall not lose my nerve, I shall not lose my nerve..._

"O-Oh G-G-God..." I sucked in some air, and with every ounce of my willpower, and I truly mean **every ****ounce**, I pushed the doors open, barely able to enter the realm of death. The place was covered in blood, both fresh and dried up in some parts of the cavern. I heard wailing sobs and sniffling, making me perk instantly. Curled up with his knees to his chest, sat a child with dirty gray hair. The baggy white shirt he had worn as an only means to protect himself from exposure was torn and sanguine.

I hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap his head up. This young boy was so beautiful, perfect even when regarding that he was caked in blood and grime. He was like those infants that were used to advertise merchandise; so flawless with such an adorable youth. I was pierced by the appalling bloodshot lavender eyes that greeted me. I recognized them immediately.

"Kumori..." The whispered call made him sob once again as he reached up to me wordlessly, confirming it was him and signaling that he wanted to be held. I dropped the torch and Saika, picking him up and holding him close. He was shaking so much, I couldn't blame him.

Then he started to sob and squirm in my clutch. The poor boy must have been traumatized with what happened in this room prior to my entry.

"Shh, it's okay, Kumori," I bounced him gently as I rubbed his back. He became more frantic in his attempt to be put down. "Goodness, quit acting like a brat!"

He started to scream and shout as he resisted against me. He kicked me in the midst of our struggle, my immediate reflex to drop him and hold my pained stomach. I saw that he was already hiding cowardly behind a body, which I assumed was alive only minutes ago, whimpering as he stayed put. "Sheesh, what's gotten into you? Didn't you want to be held, like, a second ago?"

The only response I was given was a decent-sized rock to the head, courtesy of the little brat.

_YOU SON OF A BI—!_

The sound of stone grating against stone made me jump and quickly turn around to see the doors closing. The collision of the two doors made the gears in my head turn, but when I realized, it was too late.

Next thing I knew, I heard Kumori shriek and then, I was at the other side of the soon-to-be blood bath of an arena. I groaned, eyes shut tight, as I rubbed the newly formed bump on my head. Hitting a wall isn't really helpful when dealing with a guardian. As you can see, I'm telling you the most obvious shit in the world right now.

_Speaking of which, where the hell is this thing?_

Even with the stars disappearing from my vision, I still had to squint in the horrific darkness that surrounded me, leaving the torch's flames to lick the obscurity which seemed like miles away. Knowing that there was some, some blood-lusting creature lurking in the shadows shook me up a bit. My senses were on high and I flinched at every sound and movement. This mother fucker was psyching me out. I knew it with every part of me that it was testing me, seeing what my first move would be. Its low, guttural growls were, unfortunately, not so far away.

I couldn't help looking at the torch, craving for its assistance as well as the Saika that I had stupidly dropped. The way it glinted in the flames made me huff. I felt like this had all been a waste because, let's face it, foolishness and curiosity are probably the worst personality traits to ever be burdened with. I mean, who would ever abandon their only means of protection in an uncharted catacomb with the possibility of being torn to shreds?

_**ME**_! That's fucking who!

Other than that, I was shocked to say in the least. I had all of this time to think about how much of a dumbass I was, and yet, the guardian was kept at bay. I was supposed to be smart and take God's blessing for stalling the creature and reach for my Saika, but I was making the same mistake by pondering this in the first place.

Finally, I made my first step, inquiring how the guardian would react. As expected, another growl ripped at its throat, daring me to take another step. I knew if I did, it would be the very last thing I'll do. I needed a strategy, and quick.

"Kumori," I called out in the darkness, knowing I could've been killed the moment I uttered the name. He sniffled in response to let me know he was listening. "Didn't you... Want be held a second ago?" It was still dreadfully silent, and I was becoming anxious that he wasn't as intelligent as he seemed. The boy did warn me about the guardian, after all. Anxiety had slowly crept into fear when there was still no reply. I was standing firm, but my mental breakdown would confirm otherwise if Kumori would just freaking reply!

It was then, I heard the clatter of noise at the other side of the cavern. The unknown beast snarled and roared, its cries becoming distant as it headed toward the noise. I couldn't allow to give myself any second to sigh of relief as I quickly scrambled to the beautiful flame and the wonderful sword that repeated it's nasty whispering mantra. Now, with my chances of survival going up seven percent, I was ready to fight (pretty sarcastic, aren't I?)! My pugnacious demeanor kicked in when I caught a glimpse of the guardian.

It. Was. Horrendous.

The thing was definitely not as cute as the cowering boy; far from it actually. It was humongous! The ram-like horns sticking out from its head curled endlessly, gouging into its eyes. This creature was blind, both advantageous and disadvantageous. It wouldn't be able to see me, but it still compensated this lack of sense with acute hearing and taste. The gray skin was wrapped tight on its body, showing strapping muscles bulging from beneath. The arms were the most built, lengthy and thick as they curled into sharp, out of proportion, ivory claws, which were stained from their previous encounter with the formally screaming mess that was the corpse. It had the hind legs of a goat and a slithering tail with a sharp-edge, like a blade. Its mouth split into four, peeling back like a banana, revealing row after row of razor sharp teeth and a long serpent tongue as it cried out between a roar and a screech, sending spit mixed gory matter in my direction. Ugh, nasty!

And dangling around its neck was a giant, golden key.

I boldly charged at the beast, holding up the Saika back for a swing with my right hand and the torch in the other, thinking how insane I was. The beast mimicked me, but tried get a hold of me with its jaws. I took this as a chance to shove the torch up and down its throat, and to my amazement, the torch exploded, spouting a powerful fire into the demon, making it screech and squeal. I saw something glint far above our heads as the fire lit up my surroundings for a moment; it was a large suspended candelabrum caged in black metal.

Maybe if I timed my attack with the torch and aimed it at the right angle, I can light up the cavern and use both of my hands to fight.

The beast cowered away, the skin around it's face was raw and heavily scorched black. It was critically damaged to the point where it could barely unhinge its jaw like it did moments ago, but it still managed to snarl and charge after me again. I repeated my movements and tried to shove the torch back in its mouth, but the beast was too quick for that, it had learned its lesson in flaunting its oral cavity.

"Shit," I hissed out, holding my stomach. The beast nearly sliced my head off with its tail as it turned. I jumped instead of ducking, which was a dumb move on my part, but hey, I'm still alive. The wound wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough that my blood quickly seeped through my shirt.

"You know what? You're fucking dead, now." I ran to the beast again, pinning its tail down with the sword. It cried out as it struggled to rip its tail out from the sword, giving me the chance to jump and crawl on its back to its shaking head and forcefully pry its mouth open. I replaced the torch back in its mouth, waiting for any signs of the torch's impending burst. The beast began to shake and buck under me as its mouth began to sizzle with smoke. With the last second, I withdrew the torch and a powerful torrent of flames shot up to the ceiling. The hanging lantern ignited with reborn flames and sparked embers flitted to the ground in a shower of flares.

_Success!_

The creature reacted violently to the light that it had not seen in possibly decades or centuries, tossing its head from side to side as it roared painfully. I did a quick fist pump and dashed to its slithering tail, freeing it as I retrieved my Saika and jumped when the appendage swiped at my feet. With both hands holding onto the Saika, I jumped and stabbed the beast once more, this time on its back. More screeches erupted from the disoriented beast as it still continued to resist the light that poured for the heavens while I continued stabbing and slicing at it. For some reason, it took much more to cut through the skin of its body. It bucked me off of its back, sending me flying to the wall.

"Ow..." I chuckled (I'm not sure why I did) as I swiveled the Saika in my hand. I passed by Kumori, feeling slightly perturbed that he was holding onto the dead body, but soon, it wouldn't matter. I'll save him— Oh, and Suki, too.

"You're gonna die you little fuck," I chuckled once more, holding my sword out in a stance. "And I'll have your head mounted in the wall of my fucking dorm room!"

The beast screeched furiously, jumping on the wall to my surprise. I ran after it, intending to kill it right then and there, but it kept evading me, slashing me with its tail. I was covered in gashes and deep cuts and the guardian's tail was severed off and to the side somewhere by the time I finally reached the damned abomination before me. I recall throwing that dead body Kumori was so attached to at it in a fit of rage because it tore off the pretty skirt Xion picked out for me. When it took the initiative to charge at me, I used the slippery, bloody ground that the guardian oh so kindly provided for me to my advantage, running and throwing myself on my back like a slip-and-slide, sliding against the ground between the beast's legs meanwhile stabbing it in the chest and dragging the Saika along with me. Unfortunately I was showered with blood that gushed from where I severed the tail as I slipped through.

Standing up, I witnessed the insides of the beast spill from its holding place as it swayed this way and that, continuing to screech and groan as the life literally fell out of it. I dropped the Saika and fell to my knees, panting and coughing a little as I clutched the first cut that ran across my stomach to stop the bleeding.

Finally, it was over.

"Na... Na! Nana!" I tossed my head to the side to see Kumori scramble over to my devastated state, throwing himself onto my arm, sobbing. I winced from the sudden pain that jolted up my arm. I guess it's broken... I must've been so hocked up on adrenaline, that I didn't notice. I'm surprised I didn't pass out yet.

"It's not going to hurt you anymore Kumori, I promise," Nonetheless, I wrapped my broken arm around his small, fragile form in assurance. "It's dead."

Kumori tugged on my arm, making me hitch my breath in excruciating pain. "S-Su!Suki!" He cried out, pointing to the entrails of the guardian that were sprawled all around it. Oh my— Don't tell me that she's...

I picked myself off of the ground, no matter how much my aching body complained, and limped to the dead guardian. The foul stench of blood was so strong, I involuntarily cupped my hand to my face, which proved futile since I gagged anyway from the scent of my own blood. I looked closer at the innards, squinting in speculation. For a minute, I thought I saw the massive pile of gore stir, but decided against it, rubbing my eyes with my good arm. Kumori fell to his knees on the gushy pile, sifting through it like it was just a mountain of sand.

"D-Don't do that!" I squeaked, but he continued moving the gory matter aside, being completely oblivious to my attempt to get him away from the unsanitary filth. When I tried to pull him back by the shoulder he stopped.

Under what was possibly the liver of the beast was a small girl, her hair drenched red and flat against her head. Her eyes were a luminous violet and her skin was unbelievably paler than mine or Kairi's, close to the color of snow. Her expression was stoic, emotionless as she stared into the very depths of my eyes. If I knew she was inside the guardian, I wouldn't have pulled such a stupid move as to slice it open, but if I didn't, well, whatever. The only thing that matters is that she's alive. That they're both alive and well.

I pulled both of them into a tight, one-arm hug. "Oh, thank goodness you guys are okay!"

"Th-Thank you," Suki whispered. "For everything..."

"Nana..." Kumori whimpered. Aw, they were both so small and adorable! I just wanted to eat them up! Nom nom no- Wait a minute... I don't think Suki would like that in the least... Eheh...

"No need to thank me! Remember, I said that if I willing, you'll have to let me!" I felt like I was on the verge of dying, I felt completely exhausted to the point where I could barely stand. Keyword: **_barely_**. I walked over to the guardian's head, and ripped the thread that held the key. I held it up and waved it in the kids' faces. "Is this what you need?"

They both shook their heads and walked me over to the stone doors.

"The key unlocks from the inside," Suki pointed to the doors. "The lock within the door itself is the actual seal. If you unlock it with the guardian's key, then the light will be freed, as well as Kumori and I, but before you try and do any of that, you need to cut off the head of the guardian... And~ set it on fire for good measure."

"Oh, alright..."

Aw! So much for mounting it on my wall. It would've been a beautiful masterpiece with an epic backstory... Sniffle.

I did as I was I told, recovering my Saika and the torch and doing the deed. Then, I headed to the massive stone doors, where Kumori and Suki waited patiently, Suki holding the key for me. I took it from her and jammed it into the keyhole; it fit perfectly. As it magically twisted on its own, I slung Suki on my back as I carried Kumori, holding him with my right arm as the other dangled flaccidly. When the doors opened, a gust of wind from behind nearly sent us toppling over, but I firmly stood ground. I felt myself being bathed in warmth as an unknown light enveloped us, blinding my eyes, making me smile.

* * *

><p>"Naminé... Namine! Naminé, wake up, please!" I felt someone shaking me as a familiar voice displayed its fears and concerns. I didn't feel like opening my eyes, not yet. After the burning light, the darkness became so inviting and warm. I felt assured, safe even, as I continued to drift in this darkness. The voice wouldn't relent on its callings or the hands with its shaking.<p>

When the hands removed themselves from my shoulders, I couldn't help squirming uncomfortably from the loss of touch.

"Oh my God... Kairi's gonna freak! She'll probably have my head mounted on her fucking wall if she finds out!" I mentally smirked from the also familiar words. My curiosity got the best of me, forcing me to slightly open one of my eyes.

I was back in the forest, to my surprise, meeting the sight of a pacing, and very panicky, Vanitas. He was pulling on his hair in denial, but tears weren't shed.

"Th-This can't be happening! It's all my fault! N-No, I can take her to Olette! She'll fix her... Y-Yeah... She can fix her..." I quickly closed my eye as he turned around. I felt arms beneath me and the strange feeling of being picked up from the ground. I tightened my grip on whatever it was that was in my left hand, which was extremely painful and difficult for me. Then, I was laid onto something rigid, yet comfortable while I heard a loud noise and felt fast motion. We must've been in his car.

I chose this moment as the best time to "wake up," stirring and moaning in the most convincing way possible.

"Oh," I heard him gasp. "Thank God!"

I slowly opened my eyes. "Ugh... Wha... What happened?"

"You're fucked up pretty bad, Naminé, so don't move too much. Don't worry, though, I'm taking you to O-Olette..." He shuddered an inhale as he had the steering wheel in a vice-like grip as he sped down the lonely road. "I-I'm so, so sorry Naminé..."

"Van," I cupped his face with a bloody hand, making him shudder from the affectionate gesture. "What happened?"

"I-It was only a joke, I swear! When I left you alone, it was only for a few minutes! When I came back, y-you were gone, a-and I looked everywhere in the chateau for you! I couldn't find you! I-I couldn't find you, and I was scared. I knew the place was evil from the start, I shouldn't have brought you there. I didn't think that you would get hurt, b-but when I saw you... Lying on the front steps, with the color gone from your face... Your clothes in shreds and all that blood, I-I just lost it..."

He seemed true to his words; he was pretty out of it himself right now. He didn't seem to be the type to show fear, or any weakness in general, so easily. The memories flooded my mind, filling my head to the brim with every detail. I looked down and panicked when I saw it. The Saika. It shined in the darkness of the car, as if it suggestively nudged at me about the past events. I felt like I was being mocked.

"Y-Yeah... I was wondering why you had a sword in the first place. For a second, I thought you used that sword... On yourself..."

I immediately snorted from the accusation, looking at him with shock before yelling, "What would make you say such a thing? Did you really think I pulled a sword out on myself?"

"Well, there's a rumor about people being possessed by demons when they enter the chateau. There were several reports of the victims drowning themselves in the pond behind the chateau or throwing themselves off the third floor, but the police and search teams were never able to recover a body to identify. The pond was mysteriously barren and there was no evidence of shattered windows, but witnesses still claimed to have seen their partners or friends scream chants and weird incantations before throwing themselves in the water and never coming out or breaking through the windows and tumbling to their death."

So... Those humanoid creatures weren't real? They were just a figment of my imagination? But that would be impossible considering that I still had that bruise on my ankle, some parts turned green. I shivered at the recollection of being pulled around by those nasty underwater lurkers. I guess the drownings were just a cover for the real truth of it all.

Wait a minute! If there were other people then—

Dammit, I was duped!

Those two are damn lucky that they were saved by the light or else their heads would've rolled with that of the guardian's.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"I don't know what I would do to myself if I actually lost you... Hell, the others would probably think the same way." I felt an unknown warmth spread in my chest from the words.

With the way Van was speeding, we made it back to the dorms. He couldn't care less about the school parking rules that he was violating.

"Do you think Olette's up there?"

"No, I don't think she would be sleeping by now," I conjured, wracking my brain for stored information. "She's probably still clubbing with everyone else." With that said, he hurriedly reversed the car in a three-sixty and sped out of the Academy.

"I know where she might be, but I'll need you to stay in the car."

"Hey! I wanna come, too!" Vanitas looked at me as if I just gave birth to a chocobo.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" I sweatdropped when I realized what he meant and kept silent. "Mhm, exactly."

We stopped for a second time, but this time we were parked in front of a windowless building. The entrance was guarded by a bouncer who didn't fit the part. He reminded me of Roxas or Ventus (did I really have to mention the other when they're twins?). He looked like you could walk all over him if you used the right words.

"Alright, whatever you do, do **_not _**look at me when I'm persuading the bouncer. You got that?"

"Um... Okay?" As he left the car, I fell back on my seat. I tried to sigh as I did so, but I failed as I felt an undiscovered pain from my torso when I rested my arms on my stomach and gasped instead.

"Shit, that hurt," I mumbled to myself. The Saika began its dreadful chant again and I was bored as hell as I waited. Maybe if I just take a little glance at what Vani's doing—

I noticed movement in the rear mirror from the passenger side of the car before I could even sneak a look and nearly screamed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I yelled with a hand clutching my beating heart.

Damn those kids...

"Well, for one, we couldn't just stay in that dreadful place. I mean, hello~, evil chateau that wreaks of death," Kumori's words were drenched in a know-it-all tone, which irritated the hell out of me. "Two, it's not so difficult to sneak into a vehicle when your savior's lover is too concerned for her health to even notice a bunch of out-of-place kids. Oh, and three, did you really think we were just lost souls that found their way back to heaven or something? Because that's honestly insulting."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? HOW 'BOUT I INSULT YOUR FACE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I was trying to grab at him so I could pulverize the little sucker, but my seat was in the way. His smirk made me all the more steamed.

"Please, don't hurt him! He can't control what he says half the time, honest!" Suki pleaded, holding her hands up in between the boy, who only grinned mischievously when Suki wasn't facing him.

"Oh, I bet you he was just now," I growled furiously, preparing myself to reach out for him. But I paused when I finally noticed the change. "Wait... You guys aren't little kids anymore?"

It was true. They were exceptionally taller, but not as tall as I was. Well, the point was that they weren't little toddlers anymore, okay?

"We were merely children around the time when we were consumed by darkness. It would only make sense that we would be trapped that way in the seal," Kumori answered. "Plus, children symbolize innocence and vulnerability. It would've made it easier for the guardian to overwhelm us with its influencing darkness. That, and the fact that it also made it easier for it to devour us, as you can see with what happened to Suki and all."

The ghostly girl shivered from the memory.

"I see... So, how old are you now?"

"Hm," Kumori tapped his chin comically. "I'm roughly thirteen, which makes Suki twelve."

Suddenly, a few shouts broke through the silence, making the dynamic duo duck from the windows. I saw Vanitas running away from the bouncer and an angry crowd of familiar faces, dragging a terribly wasted Olette along. The poor girl had a difficult time keeping up due to the fact that she was wearing gray stilettos.

"NAMINE! NAMINE, UNLOCK THE CAR NOW!" Vanitas yelled, making me go wide-eyed as I hurriedly obeyed. Suki opened the door without being spotted and Olette was shoved in seconds later. Suki closed the door silently while Van jumped into the driver's seat, making the engine roar to life and taking off with NASCAR status, exceeding the limits to insure our safety.

I couldn't get the burned image out of my mind: Two pairs of eyes staring at me. Infuriating violets that swirled with anger and betrayal, while the other were a broody, electrifying cobalt, filled with confusion and disbelief.

* * *

><p>Okay... Nothing spells awkward more than me being where I started before this whole entire mess:<p>

Sitting on my bed, in nothing but a towel.

What made it awkward was that Vanitas was leaning against the wall in front of me whilst staring intently at me as Olette was in the bathroom looking for aspirin for the hangover she would soon experience in the morning. The blood was soaking through said towel even with the well-needed shower and it was too quiet for my liking, so I struck up a conversation despite my weak state of mind from major blood loss.

"You seem pretty thoughtful," I chirped aloud, watching his face flush a shallow pink.

"Y-Yeah... You still look pretty bad even though you cleaned yourself up."

"Oh, because that's what every girl wants to hear from their date," I drawled playfully. "So, what did we need Olette for?"

"I can answer that myself, thank you!" We both looked at the bathroom door to see Olette walk out, standing beside me. "You see, it all started when I was nine years old, but I don't wanna waste your time for my little life-story. We need to fix you up nice and good!" No doubt, she was definitely smashed when we kidnapped her.

"You might as well tell me since we're here."

"Pshhhah! Right now, I have to be a serious doctor, Namnam, so you stay quiet while I see what's wrong!" She started to poke and prod every part of my body, checking for any damage. When she pulled on my broken arm harshly, I reacted immediately with a stifled scream accompanied by a very long stream of hissed profanities. Then, with her eyes closed, she dragged her fingers up my torso, making me gasp in pain and shudder with discomfort from how cold and soft her light touches were.

"You know," Vanitas spoke up, curiosity and humor building up in his voice. "I wouldn't mind if you guys wanted me to leave you two to your **_privacy_**..."

"O-Oh, thanks Vani!" Then, my smile started to fade when I gave him a second glance, my face scrunching up from his perverseness. "Ew! Vanitas!"

He chuckled impishly. "Aw, man! If I kept the charade up a little longer, I could've been peeking through the peephole I made before our date by now," he whined. Even if the statement was extremely perverted and disturbing, the mock pout on his face was so cute!

But the pillow to his face was only proof that he needed some etiquette.

"Ugh, pervert pals. They'll never let you down."

"Unless it's on the sheets," Olette added, giggling when she saw the look I gave her. I seriously gotta stop making faces or I swear, I'll end up looking like my grandmother... May her burning soul rest in piece. "Okay, with all jokes aside, you're in a serious fickle. You have a few broken ribs; I'm surprised that you're not suffering from internal bleeding, which is a very, **_very_ **good thing. Your arm is dislocated _**and** _broken, fractured in several places, and you're literally one step away from breaking your ankle (I'm not even joking). God, Naminé, what happened to you?"

See the thing that I liked about Olette the most was she would humor any of us in serious situations. She may have her deep concerns over her friends (because she's just that kind of person), but she wouldn't be swarming all over you like Kairi would. She wouldn't scare you shitless with the actual magnitude of the problem at hand, and she was always levelheaded about all sorts of things. This girl deserved to have a red cross slapped on her chest and pop little suckers in kiddies with scraped knees and slap band-aids on their boo boos.

Heheh, I bet Hayner asked to play "Doctor" with her a few times, if you know what I mean~.

Wait, what were we talking about again?

"Um... I uh—"

"And what happened with your date with Roxas? Because him dancing with some random girl at the club tells me otherwise," she quipped while Van's eyes widened in shock before narrowing into a scrutinizing glare.

Dammit, Roxas!

"UGH! Fine, I was on a date with Vanitas!" I couldn't help grounding out the words. "I knew Kairi would've never let me go on a date with him, let alone Roxas, so I uh, told a small lie..." And to prove my point, I made a small space of air between my thumb and index finger while I squeaked the last words.

She shook her head, tutting lowly while her hands glowed with a green, plasma-like aura as she pressed them against my injuries. I was slightly surprised; this was the first time that I would be able to witness her abilities in action. What better way than to experience it yourself.

"You know there's gonna be some questions, regardless who was going on a date with who, because one: you guys abducted me, and two: Everyone couldn't help but notice you're condition, which, by the way, will soon be undetectable within the hour."

"Thanks Olette," I sighed afterward, resulting in a chain reaction of sighs.

"No doubt that Roxas is going to castrate me come Monday morning," Vani joked as he sat down beside me, holding me close. "But it was worth being with you. So, after all of this is done, do you think we can have a normal date? Y'know, without the Takeout foods and haunted houses?"

I giggled nervously as he rested his head on my shoulder, my stomach twisting into knots. I wish I could see if he was blushing; I took pleasure in seeing how I affected him.

"Absolutely."

"Oh, Naminé, you just keep piling one thing on top of another," Olette reminded, her "disappointment" ruined with a smirk. "I guess this love is a secret I have to keep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH MY FUCK! <strong>_**I HATED TYPING THIS CHAPTER! Lol, like seriously, though. It was such a thorn in my side and it's been stuck in my doc since the day I uploaded the previous chapter. D: Ugh!**

**I know, I know: **

**"Grace WTF was THAT? Wasn't that a bit random?" **

**Yeah, sure the guardian and the whole save the light thing was a little over the top, but eh it's my story, so whatever. If you think this way, well good for you and whatnot. I could honestly care less about candle flames :p **

**However, it makes it more interesting because of the NEW OCs! :D Which means I might actually use that deviant account of mine... :3 And! What will everyone think about VaNami? Or Namitas? Or Vanimé—? You know what I mean! D:  
><strong>

**Oh, Vanitas... You're back to your old self :3**

**Now, this is really important to know! I'm gonna put off TS for a bit, but that won't mean I'll stop writing it up. I'll continue typing up all the other chapters while I give my other stories some well-deserved coddling! Just like the good ol' days! :3**

**So no fret, no fret. I think the order of updates will be like this:**

**1) Secret Tree House**

**2) Ocean Waves**

**3) Let Love Take Its Course**

**and**

**4) Balance Your Morals, Hun!**

**Well, see ya later! I REALLY need some sleep. I haven't gotten any in like forever! Bai! ~.~**


	8. That Was Definitely NOT Riku

**Why hey there ;) Yeah, the last chapter was pretty random and weird, but the story is under Supernatural/Romance the last time I've checked, so HA! You guys got nuthin on this chica right here! Mhm! *Head swivelin'!* xD**

**Lulu:**** Yeah, but I hate that, though! In the games, Kairi is like so kind and selfless, I just hate how her image gets distorted by some of the writers on this archive, but I can't say crap because I made Vanitas all soft and lovey dovey and all that shit! xD Lol I don't care if my stories get sorta random, but I'll NEVER let it get to the point where it so random that it doesn't even make sense anymore. I don't sit well with drabbles, sorry. :3 Kumori and Suki were a close call as it was, but they're gonna be some sort of comic relief for the following chapters! :D **

**Peach:**** Bro, straight up, I prefer Namixas/RokuNami anyday, but I must be the few of the first to use Vanami/Namitas in a fic. It's close to a crack pairing, if anything. I mean, there's no connection to the two whatsoever! o.o Yeah, that too, but I just felt bored of the whole date/kiss. I mean, why can't I just throw a monster or two in there for some entertainment? xD**

**Little Sweety Pea:**** Thank you! Yo, like I love you. I'm not gonna lie! xD Lol we gotta keep this bromance strong! ****... Although, we're both not males... Lmfaoo! xD**

**So, uh... Yeah... o.o I'm so glad that I've started updating my other stories... **

**Sigh, idk, I'm just not in my cheerful, over-eccentric mood, but I'm not in a bad, sulky depressing one either... This feeling is all too new to me, so how about you read this while I question my insides. **

***Pokes at heart***

**Now, what exactly are you feeling, Mr. Heart? Oh, whatever :d **

**This chapter is hot and straight out of the oven for youuu! It's now time for some Aqua, Larxene, and Nami bonding! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.Twilight's Sun.: Jinx It<strong>

**That Was Definitely NOT Riku Covered in Honey...**

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

My foot. It just wouldn't stop it's rhythmic beating against the cold, hard floor as I sat there while Marluxia droned on and on and on about some pointless crap I already knew. He would give me the occasional, "I know you've got fucking ADHD, but can you stay fucking quiet?" glare, but I would go on, ignoring his piercing gaze as I continued my physical rant.

With all of this complete bull swirling in my head as I just sat there, I listened to nothing but the nagging thoughts. Not even feeling the secret stares I had been given. Seeing nothing but the back of the head of a certain odd girl, who, unlike me, was actually acting like she was paying attention. I still don't understand why Marluxia made me switch seats with her when she clearly knows how to pull off the studious student facade better than I can.

Naminé Soto. A complete enigma to me, as well as everyone else. I would never be able to fathom how she managed to recover so quickly, but I guess I should hold Olette responsible for that one. There's something about the blonde girl that makes me lose my cool. Maybe it's the prying frosty ice eyes that penetrate the deepest part of my conscience (because I know for sure that I don't have a soul). Maybe it could be all the little things she does, like fiddle with that loose curl that she can't seem to keep down or clasp her hands together in that shy alluring way or tease her soft, pink bottom lip with her teeth when she's nervous. She makes my unstable heart quiver weakly from her false perfection.

But the girl that really took my heart was—

"Mr. Hikari, it would be greatly appreciated if you settle yourself," the rosette finally snapped from his lecture on the current topic of the day. I only acknowledged him for a second. His thin lips were puckered into a nasty scowl and his narrow eyes even more piercing from behind the sharp rim of his rectangular glasses that lowered themselves onto a more comfortable spot on the lower part of the bridge of his nose.

Wait, why was he using my alias, again? Oh, wait, we are in school, but there's no point. I was best addressed as "Roxas" only, not "Hikari" or "Roku." Not even "Shinra," that shameful surname that I was cursed to keep for so long. With all honesty, I was glad that I was able to pretend, to hide my true self from the rest of the world.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Even if it's only been a few days since the incident, I still couldn't get over it. I knew things were a bit strange when I was invited to our get-together. I had the intention of going nonetheless, somewhat excited to party and dance with a few girls. With a certain girl. But she was a no-show, just like Naminé.

When I was in the club, I bumped into Kairi through all of those grinding bodies, asking me about Naminé's whereabouts. She planned on apologizing to her for being a bitch (which I felt to be completely true), but I wasn't with her. I didn't even know where she was. So, I told her that I wasn't with her. At first, she was happy to see me, as usual, until the alcoholic high turned into denial, confusion, then shock, and then anger. She slapped me, accusing me of losing the girl when she was never with me to begin with, rambling about some sort of date. I remember defending myself, explaining that I never asked Naminé out on a date and vice versa. That look on her face afterwards was, indeed, priceless.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That's where things went downhill. There was an uproar from Hayner, shouting something about Olette being taken by some guy covered in blood, so I scoped out the place. Just like Hayner said, low and behold, was said bloody guy forcefully pulling Olette by the wrist. I made Hayner round up the others while I confronted the man myself.

Another surprise, adding to the missing Naminé! The bloody guy was Vanitas!

He seemed to be in a rush, carelessly apologizing while dragging the confused brunette out of the club. When Hayner had everyone huddled together, he furiously led them out, running after Vanitas, who began to run as well after the bouncer didn't like what he was seeing and became apart of our mob (Strange, really I could've sworn he looked like me in a way). My curiosity and befuddlement reached its peak when I heard him yell out Naminé's name as he ran toward his car. That's when I saw her through the passenger window.

Her body... Covered in blood. Probably her own. I never wanted to see such a sight in my life ever again, and I'll make sure it'll never happen. And I mean it. It scared me breathless, to the point where I was turning blue in the face. And when we locked eyes...

The image ran a shiver down my spine.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

What made this whole situation even more scandalous was seeing Vanitas driving her around like a madman, actually showing concern.

Okay, the first thing that unnerved me was plain and simple. Vanitas never worries over anything. _**Never**_. He could be in the middle of God-knows-what, and still be fine. Hell, his one and only brother could be in danger at gunpoint and he'll probably just say, "Why bother? It'll just make my life more simpler without a look-alike."

Yeah, he was that terrible and basically _**heartless**_.

Second, this bastard has the nerve to even have her in his car, looking like _**that**_, while he's totally unscathed, not even a fucking paper cut on his finger! AGH! I just want to- I don't know what I want to do to Vanitas, but his death will come slowly, so tantalizingly slow and torturous that he'll be begging for it to end. Or not. I mean, sometimes, he proved himself to be as much of a masochist as he was sadist...

Pfft, like I'm the one to talk.

_Tap. Tap—_

"_**Mr. Hikari**_, gather your things and leave this fucking classroom. You'll receive your demerit tomorrow morning." His words were menacingly calm. It probably made the rest of the class shiver from its searing tone.

I picked myself up from my desk, causing more of a ruckus than necessary, fulfilling my desire in angering the gender-confusing man even. When I left the class, the only thing I could do was lean on the wall for my spinning mind's sake.

It was just another week.

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

Dating Vanitas...

I didn't realize how terrible something so small could be. The fact seemed harmless to those who didn't know who Vanitas, or I for the matter, was. Something about him was so negative; it attracted me to him. You know, like how a positive and a negative always attracts each other? Yeah, like that.

And how did Kairi take this when she returned from the club? Not well, not well at all...

...

Of course she didn't find out! We got into an argument and I did tell her the truth about lying about the whole Roxas-date thing. Well, it wasn't a complete truth...

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah? So what if I lied? I only did that so I wouldn't have to go fucking<em> _clubbing with __**you**__!" _

_"Then why, in all of the living fucks, were you like **that**? HUH?"_

_I left the dorms to do a little midnight parkour and fucked myself up, okay? I got fucked up pretty bad from falling from a fence that I jumped, breaking my arm and cutting myself. I tried calling for help, but some weirdo came out of nowhere and tried taking advantage of me and that's when Vanitas showed up and helped me. That's it and that's that! What more can you possibly want to know? I've told all of it!"_

* * *

><p>It just... Spiraled down to a complete lie, that's all. Eheh...<p>

However, Olette and Xion backed me up without question, saying that they knew that I would never ask Roxas out. They told her how much of an ass I thought he was. I found it quite amusing, really, that they would have my back like that. What's even better was that Kairi bought it!

But let's just say it resulted in me staying at Aqua and Larxene's for a while. And it's already been a couple of days since that night. I've also been getting the stink-eye from people lately, too. It's like Kairi's been obliviously influencing the emotions of people around us. I guess I should just come crawling back to her with my tail in between my legs and apologize. It's such a simple task, but I can't will myself to do it. I need her to apologize first, and that's final!

My first class of the day wasn't worth going to as I dragged my feet up the stairs, but it was a must. Grades needed to be outstanding to impress daddy and mommy dearest, since Demyx had already become oh so successful in the field of entertainment. Sometimes, I was jealous of my big brother for the following reasons, even though I loved him to pieces.

Everyone in the Academy loved Demyx. I've seen his face on some of the old club photos here and there around the school. He won the regionals and worlds-wide singing competitions for his Glee club. Twice. He was also on the Swimming team, one of the very best. He loved his classes, so his grades were slightly above average (considering that he was a lazy guy), but other than that, he was well known and popular when he spent his years here. He use to have a loving and faithful boyfriend that would never hurt him, which confuses me on why they broke up in the first place. He was a famous and talented musician who can get anywhere he desired in life, and my parents absolutely adored him.

I, on the other hand, strived so much just for their attention. Even a congratulatory pat on the back would've sufficed! It was all for them, I did it all for them, on top of the fact that South Destiny High School was a nice, homey hell for me. They would always complain about the demerits and detentions and tardies I've gotten, when that was clearly not my fault. I knew the only reason why they didn't show much appreciation for me was because of the totally obvious.

My... "_**abnormality**_," as they called it.

They were probably always so secretly ashamed of their "little angel." Demyx was the first and only one who embraced and truly loved me and appreciated all of the hard work I'd done until _**they **_came into my life. But _**they **_shouldn't be plaguing my thoughts with my guilt and sudden betrayal.

"Naminé, you seem a bit pensive lately... Is there something troubling you?" I was saved from drowning in my own thoughts when my pink-haired instructor greeted me at the door.

"Oh— N-No, I'm fine, really!" I scurried through the door and locked eyes with the familiar cyan eyes sitting in my former seat before sitting down in front of him. Marluxia said it was best to pay attention more since I never seemed to "listen" to the lectures and presentations he planned out for our class. They weren't really important, so there was no point in listening to them, but I had to. Because it always came down to one thing:

Acceptance, praise, and, most of all, love.

"Naminé," Roxas called as I sat down. I couldn't turn around in fear of what he might say. He's been trying to get a hold of me since the day after the incident, but I've been dodging him from time to time, slipping from his grasp as soon as he reached me. I know this little dancing game of cat and mouse was irritating him.

He frustrated a sigh, shifting in his seat as the lectures began. I tried paying attention, I really did, but it was so difficult to when a glare, his glare, was burning me with such intensity. His gaze was unrelenting, I was close to losing my mind until Mr. Fleur dismissed Roxas from the class for somehow "interrupting" him in the middle of his lecture about some plant of some sort. When Roxas left the class, Mr. Fleur stared at me for a moment before resuming where he had left off.

When class had ended, I wasn't even three feet away from the door when someone pulled me back by the wrist and into a hug.

"Now, where do you think you're going, pretty lady? As I recall, you still owe me a little _**something**_." Chills ran up my spine, relieved to see Vanitas's smirk and merry golden eyes instead of prying cerulean as I slightly pulled away from the embrace. I also saw Xion giggling and winking at us, overhearing Vanitas's comment as she continued to walk to her next class with Riku... Just leaving me there to the mercy of the Shadowcastor...

"O-Oh... And what could that _**something **_be?" I tried to play along, but I was too red in the face and a stuttering mess to even come across as flirtatious.

"Well, you know how most first dates end in the movies, right?" I audibly gulped when he tilted my chin up and stared intently into my eyes. If it weren't for him holding me, I would've possibly collapsed. "I thought I would have at least gotten..."

I squeaked as our noses bumped together gently, his smile abnormally soft as he went in for the kill. My eyes were shut tight as I waited for the impending contact of his lips on mine.

_Oh God! I'm freaking flipping my lid over here! What do I do? Do I just move in and meet him halfway? Pucker my lips and wait, or what? Would he run away if I stick my tongue out? I hope he will... Anything to avoid this! I'm not ready yet! OH GOD! I can feel his slow breaths on my lips! He's so close! WHAT DO I DO? I—!_

I opened my eyes, blinking a couple times in confusion as he just chuckled. I felt his warm lips brush against my temple as he kissed me there, making me turn redder than a tomato.

"Wait... You're not gonna kiss me?" I asked, desperately wanting to know what just happened.

"With the face you were pulling off? By the way, so _**adorable**_," he drawled sarcastically. "It looked like you were waiting for me to punch you in the face or something. Seriously, if you didn't want to kiss, you could've just told me so!"

"B-But—! You kissed me anyway!" I shrieked indignantly at the fact I was just strung along like that. "You said I owed you!"

His shit-eating grin was prominent as he let go of me, but dragged me down the hall to my second class.

"God, you're so weak."

I glared and scoffed at his comment, ignoring how his arm found its way around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I guess I'll need to make you behave again," I growled lightly, smiling at the unfavorable memory that flashed before his eyes.

He chuckled. "Is that a threat?"

"Hmm... More like a promise, or that _**something **_I owe you."

"You really are a stick in the mud!"

"No I'm not—!" I was suddenly pushed into a room, my face burning as I caught the stares of the students who were diligently working in the class. Vexen seemed somewhat amused, or maybe he always had that crazy look in his eyes.

"Hey Vex, I just came in to drop off my pretty Nami, alright?" I looked back in embarrassment to see Vani leaning into the room by holding onto the frames of the door, winking in my direction with that God forbidden smirk on his face. "Take good care of her!"

When he left, I facepalmed, too ashamed to look at the gossiping students in front of me. I felt a familiar glare burn me to cinders as I stood there, completely mortified at the terrible given of Roxas's seat being beside mine. I scurried to my desk without any casualties, sitting down and immediately took the initiative of working on our bookwork for the day.

His glare was still as intense as it was the hour before.

"Pssssssssssst! Hey, Nami! Psssssssssssssst," I felt the blunt eraser end of a pencil poke at my back repeatedly as I tried my best to ignore his pestering hisses. "Psssssssssssssssssssssssst!"

I was becoming more and more annoyed as Sora's pencil kept prodding and poking the skin and bones of my back, even though it felt a bit relieving.

"Nami! Did you kiss him?" He whispered again. The grip on my pencil was overpowering the unfortunate utensil, cracking it from the pressure it was succumbing to.

I continued to ignore him as I burned holes in the textbook with my eyes.

"Did you kiss him? Did you kiss him? Did you kiss him? Did you kiss him? Did you kiss him? Did—" Apparently this persistent boy seemed unphased by the snapping of my pencil. "—you kiss him?"

"Naminé, did you—?"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! MY FUCK, YOU'RE ANNOYING!" The other students resumed with their appalled staring (not like they had stopped to begin with) as I tried to breathe steadily. I wonder what had them so shocked in the first place. Even Roxas and Sora were looking at me incredulously. Then, the blood ran cold from my face as I saw whom I actually popped off on...

"I was going to ask for the previous night's homework, but I guess you attending this afternoon's detention would suffice, Ms. Soto."

DAMMIT!

I slammed my head onto the desk, my head protesting against the familiar hurt as I groaned out childishly.

"Great. Just fucking great..."

Could this get any more worse?

...

Please, don't jinx! I beg of you!

* * *

><p><span>Roxas:<span>

I don't know why, but today, I felt sneaky...

Sneaky sneaky _**sneaky **_sneaky... Okay, I don't know why I said that either.

Anyway, Naminé's been acting like a two-faced brat who doesn't want to eat her vegetables for a while now. And I'm going to find out why. My first suspect can't be Kairi because she's been pretty much of a nasty bitch lately, as well, so moving onto the nicer twin!

Xion.

I had my back pressed against the wall as I slowly inched my way to the corner of the hall, peering slightly at the two girls who were chatting away amiably by the lockers.

It was our lunch period now. I couldn't confront Naminé first because she disappeared all too easily in the crowd of students. Hey, at least I tried.

"Yeah! And he held her in his arms like this!" Xion wrapped her arms tightly around Olette, who giggled madly as she was unraveled from the embrace. "I knew for sure that Nami was gonna have some sweet face-time with him!"

"Ooh! So they were tongue twisting? Yummy!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! How I am I supposed to know that? I was too busy—"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! I know what you and Riku were doing! Don't worry about me! These lips are _**sealed**_!"

What is this fucking cryptic language that they speak in? Can't they dumb it down for the poor blonde that's eavesdropping here? And why am I speaking in third person? Forget it...

Well, at least I know what's going on— Sorta.

There's a dude involved with Naminé.

But who could it be?

"Anyway, I have to drop by Vani's dorm! He said he wanted some advice on some _**stuff**_."

Wait, I didn't know Xion was still seeing Vanitas!

Is she?

"Oh, about what happened when he brought Nami home?" I heard of the story. She injured herself in some midnight running and was saved by Van. For some reason, it didn't seem so convincing to me.

"Yeah, he's been really stressed out about it. Who knew he could be so protective. Naminé must be really important to him..."

That explains why he's been stuck to her like glue for the past few days, but saving her from nearly being violated shouldn't trigger such a result of attachment. There has to be something more...

"YO ROXAS! MY MAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I felt an arm hang limp over my shoulder. Dammit, Sora!

The girls jumped, realizing their conversation wasn't in private anymore.

"U-Uh, sorry Olette, gotta go. Vanitas needs me, so... Bye!"

"Okay, I had to talk to Pence about something for tech class, anyway. See ya!"

_Oh my effing shit, you dumb ass!_

I clocked the brunette over the head, hearing him curse as he rubbed at the pain.

"Hey! What was that for? I was only trying to get some bromance, but no! Not even my flesh-and-blood cousin will return this brotherly affection that I so desperately want to give!"

"You're an idiot. What about Van—" I saw the look on his face. "—Never mind. You do realize I have a shy, lovable, kind twin brother who's too nice for his own good to turn down someone as annoying as you?"

"Yes, but I've already received his love! As well as Riku, Axel, Terra—"

"I suggest you stop listing possible candidates that yaoi fangirls can squee over."

"What the fuck is a yaoi—? Roxas... You're full of it, you know that?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Pity me."

"For what? That you don't know what's going on between Vanitas and Naminé?" That shit-eating grin was present, which only meant that this was something so jaw-dropping and unbelievable that I still don't know about. How the hell does _**Sora **_know?

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know. Now!"

"Shit, no need to act so desperate..."

* * *

><p><span>Naminé:<span>

"How... Did you get that anyway?" I felt tempted to touch the white jagged scar on his face as he merely chuckled at how I was actually lifting my hand without knowing.

"I got into a little scuffle with an old rival," Seifer pronounced proudly as he comically flexed his biceps. "'Cause, y'know, I'm a tough guy!"

When lunch time came around, I was back at Sweety's once again, chatting it up with Seifer. We've been idley talking about ourselves and catching up throughout the week before, in between the whole Roxas-Vanitas thing that was going on, becoming more acquainted with each other as the days passed. He accomplished his goal of the day as I began to giggle at how childish he was being.

"See? I told you I could get you to laugh!" His grin was wide and bright. Sometimes, I needed a break from my usual friends, who seemed to have something against me somehow.

"So, did this _**tough guy**_ win?" I joked, licking the ice cream in my hands and resting my chin on the palm of my hands to listen eagerly. Seifer insisted that he pay for me again. Ugh, guys and their dominating pride.

"Ha, I definitely did! Yeah... Not really. Eheh," He scratched the back of his head through his beanie in embarrassment. Seriously, how many guys did that?

"Oh, at least you have that scar to prove you didn't chicken out!" And his ego was boosted by a mere fifty percent, regaining its original state once more!

"Yeah I didn't," he was beaming now. "So, this Vanitas kid? He likes you, but you feel you're not ready?"

"U-Uh huh," I couldn't help blushing at the stupid fact. "B-But I don't know... I think I'm falling for him, and yet—"

"Somethin's holdin' ya back? _**Someone**_?" He looked genuinely anxious about what my answer would be until I told him.

"Oh, I see! You got a friend on the side giving you somethin' that this Vani kid isn't?" I shrugged.

"Well, not exactly... But yeah, I guess."

The bell rang when Seifer was in the middle of telling me about another one of his great battles, making him frown slightly in disappointment.

"Aw! I guess I'll tell ya the rest tomorrow!"

"'Kay!" I gathered my things and threw away the melting popsicle, making my leave to my next class.

It was so strange. Roxas was still watching me, but there was a different look in his eyes.

Disbelief. Shock. Denial. Anger. Spite.

For some reason, a lot of emotions have been swirling in those exotic eyes of his. It's almost as if he's bipolar. However it's close to unlikely because there wouldn't be people giving him all of the attention any other popular guy would get if he were bipolar. People would tend to avoid him rather than pursue and try to befriend him.

This kid was an enigma of sorts.

I felt relieved when my last period class only seemed like ten minutes. Usually, it was the hour that dragged out the longest.

After entering the dorm, trudging another set of stairs and turning into an identical hallway, I knocked on the door of my temporary home. I didn't have a key yet.

The white, creaky door swung open to reveal a motherly face with oddly matching blue eyes and hair. She was like an older, more mature version of Kairi.

"Naminé! You're here exceptionally early! Don't you usually hang around with Xion and Olette before coming here?"

"I'm too tired to be playful and girly!" I pouted as she let me in, immediately landing on the closest bed face first.

"So? They'll understand. It's not like you always have to be happy to please them."

I flailed my arms around at her words, refusing to accept them as I muffled into the cool cover of the bed.

"But then they begin to annoy me, so then, I would usually ignore them. When I ignore them, they start to complain about me being worry wart and say stuff like, 'Wow, Nami! You're such a let down. Go stink up someplace else with your negativity and blah, blah, blah!'"

I felt the weight of the bluenette when she sat down beside me, placing a hand on my back.

"I swear, sometimes you act more childish than Kairi and Sora combined." I quickly turned to her, gasping.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"Make me," she challenged, sticking out her tongue.

_Bitch, it's on!_

I was about to pounce on her until the door was forcefully thrown open, slamming against the wall as the she-devil stalked in.

"All of you can fucking _**die**_."

"Oh? Larxene, is something troubling you?" Aqua forgot all about me, not even phased from me jumping on her back when she asked the seething blonde about her problems.

"Ask that redheaded, little prepubescent boy-loving dumb ass! He's the one who started it!"

"Wait, you mean Axel?" She gave me her dreadful eyes of death as I mentioned the name, sighing afterward. Yup, it's Axel, _**again**_...

"Yeah, _**him**_."

"What'd he do?"

"He—" She grumbled the rest; I could barely catch what she said.

"Larxene, it would be very nice if you spoke up," Aqua advised softly.

"He's blackmailing me."

"How?" We both asked incredulously.

"He found a picture of me when I was like eight and wearing some frilly pink dress. He said he would make copies and do whatever he fucking pleased with them if I didn't obey him for a month."

The bitching girl was close to trashing the room until I said something that made her smile genuinely.

"Hey, at least you'll be able to beat the shit out of him after the end of the month, right?"

"Yes... I never even thought about that part."

This time, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I jumped off the unaffected bluenette and scurried to the door. When I opened it, there wasn't a raging Kairi, or a demanding Roxas. Hell, not even a shirtless Riku covered in honey (which I wouldn't have minded at all).

It was Vanitas, in nothing but black, baggy sweatpants and white socks, showing off a great body, but that wasn't what caught my attention at first. I was momentarily distracted by the two younger kids he was holding by the back of their shirt's collar. They struggled to be freed from the iron-like grip he had on them, whining and pleading to be let go.

"Would you like to explain why I found these two in my room, with this one—" he lifted the girl up slightly, "—calling me _**daddy**_, while this one—" he lifted the boy, "—was giving me lip and demanding that I take them to _**you**_?"

"I saw you giving Naminé lip the other night," Kumori sneered, wincing when Vanitas knocked the boy's head into the door.

"Vanitas!" I hissed, snatching Kumori from his clutches and rubbing the sore spot on his head as I held him protectively.

"What? I had a muscle spasm!" With the smirk on his face, I could tell he was satisfied with what he just did and regretted nothing.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Suki sobbed as she kicked at nothing and clawed at the raven's hand.

"_**MOMMY**_?" Van and I both yelled. I could feel the heat rising in my face, although Van grinned.

"Listen, kid. I am _**not **_your _**daddy**_, and Naminé is _**not **_your _**mommy**_, even though I kinda like the idea. Get it through your thick, little skull," Vanitas said gruffly, making the girl cry even more. He sighed, letting her down gently. "I was never really great with kids..."

Suki quickly scrambled to my side, hugging my waist as she wiped her tears. These kids were pretty small for their age.

"I can tell," I replied cheekily. "Come in before people start getting too damn nosy."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Lol I enjoyed writing the ending! xD Haha I thought it was amusing. Enough about what I think! Tell me what you think! Click on that nice, brand new, shiny review button below! Come ooooon! You know you wanna! ;)<strong>

**Oh, and I'll be updating Balance Your Morals, Hun! In this following week. I'm still getting through the kinks of developing a solid, fool-proof plot. **

**One more thing. Have you guys heard about the homeless guy who got three-fourths of his face eaten off by a mentally ill dude in Miami on Saturday? It freaking made me sick! Please, also tell me your thoughts on this, too! **

**It's really disturbing... Like, I saw the pictures... Dx**

**Well, see ya! :D**


End file.
